Infidelity
by K.Missouri
Summary: Now a detective, Alexandra Cabot befriends a young man named Suzaku Kururugi during an investigation. As times passes by, she suddenly gets involved in his personal affairs. And it's not long before Alex, Suzaku and the SVU squad get entangled in a series of unexpected events. (AU, Crossover)
1. Start

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Code Geass or Law and Order: SVU. They are the property of their respective owners.

Title: Infidelity

Warnings/Themes: Rated T (likely M) for: Romance, implied sexual content, violence, cheating, drama, alternate universe, crossover and mild language.

(**Before you read, please read this extended disclaimer**): The following work of fiction is based in an alternate timeline. Due to the nature of the story, some elements from Code Geass (such as world history, inventions, etc.) has been omitted, but will still work to retain the characters' personalities and traits. This story will also work to retain the SVU characters' personalities and traits as well. Please take precaution as you read this story and enjoy your read.

* * *

**Chapter One - Start**

_I can't rightfully explain what this story is about because if I did, then it wouldn't be fun to read. Like some great stories, mine is a true one. This was something that happened not too long ago and well, it is not pretty if you ask me. I'm not saying my life is crazy but what me and my colleagues went through is. I'm not gonna guarantee that my tale will end happily; but like I say: Every story has a beginning and an ending but sometimes, stories don't always end happily._

_It is hard to understand the subtleties of romance. There is not always a guarantee that you will ever find "the one", yet we all believe that such a person is out there. Sometimes, "the one" might be the one that will hurt you the most. Everyone wants to believe that they can find a person that will guarantee them happiness. But yet, is that what we really want or are we looking for something else? Should romance be judged by how two people look together? Should that special mate be determined by their amount of wealth? Have people stopped focusing on the "simple things" and chose to dream big?_

_For young adults, it is uncertain for them to realize that sometimes, you'll lose the things close to you. Even the one you love. So from the young folks in love to the older ones still together, it seems as though nothing lasts forever._

Detective Alexandra Cabot sat quietly at her desk, her eyes glued to the computer monitor, chewing on a pen until _*smack*_ – A minimal smack to the wrist came suddenly. It was only to get her attention, when she looked up, she saw her commanding officer.

"Alex!" said Captain Donald Cragen, the commander of the _Special Victims Unit_. "What have I told you about sticking pens in your mouth?"

"Oh...uh..." She stammered, until she got her wits about herself, "Sorry, captain. I was just reading something."

"Well you know what to do. Hand it over." He ordered, holding out his palm. She reluctantly placed the chewed up pen in his hand, as this wasn't the first time she had to do this.

"I don't understand why you all keep doing this?" She complained.

Her comment sparked the words of Detective Elliot Stabler, who sat far from her desk when he remarked, "Alex, you chew through more pens than a monkey eating bananas."

"Only difference is a monkey doesn't have to told more than twice not to do things." Cragen added. Alex let out a defeated sigh, turning her eyes back to the computer monitor. That was until Cragen received something from one of the detectives, with some important news.

"Just got news that a body has been found right out in Washington Heights." he reported to his detectives, "Stabler, Cabot, you two head out there."

"Yes, captain." Elliot and Alex said in unison. They both walked out of the precinct to respond to the call.

_My name is Alexandra Cabot and I am currently a detective for the New York Police Department. I previously worked at the Manhattan District Attorney's Office for almost two decades. I was an assistant district attorney assigned to the Sex Crimes Bureau, where we prosecute sexually based offenses. How I got here is a long story that I don't believe any of you may have any interest in but I just need to clear this out. So several years ago, I graduated from the police academy; the reason why I was there was because of a stupid bar bet._

_I didn't take the job that seriously at first, but after a while I felt as though I could make a different outside of the courthouse. I don't feel like boring you with the details as to how I got here but what I can tell is that serving as an ADA by day and a cop by night was not only stressful, but time-consuming. After doing such an impressive job, my bosses were so impressed I earned a promotion to detective. When it happened, I didn't quite expect it to make detective, All I did was do the job I was supposed to do._

_After a year at my current post, I decided to transfer to Manhattan Special Victims Unit. When my request was granted, that meant I had to give up my job as a prosecutor due to conflict of interest. Yet, I have no regrets about leaving. To say the least, I'm actually more happy now that I ever was._

At the the crime scene, surrounded mostly by police or members of the crime scene unit, Alex and Elliot walk over to the body, accompanied by Melinda Warner, their medical examiner. She had already taken a look upon the body, and was just waiting for the detectives to arrive.

Putting on a pair of disposable gloves, the first thing Alex says to her was, "I bet I can guess what we got here."

"Then congrats, you guessed right." she remarked, "The victim is a female, 22 years old. Possibly raped, beaten to death and dumped near a dumpster."

"To think they would spend a little more effort by throwing her _in_ the dumpster." Alex thought out loud.

Though that was true, Elliot turned back to Melinda and asked, "Any I.D?"

"CSU didn't find anything on her. But look here," she replied, "On her back, there are a vast number of scars, bruises and a series of burns. The rest on her body are recent."

"Indicating that she was tortured much before?" Elliot inquired, "So if it was a just a simple dump job, then what explains the assault?"

"I'll have to look during the autopsy."

Meanwhile, as Alex looked at the body, she noticed something on the victim that was oddly familiar. She interrupted them by saying, "Wait a minute." Alex went down and lifted up the arm only to find a freakish looking brand just below the victim's armpit.

"What the hell is that?" Melinda exclaimed; despite taking a full look at the victim, not even she noticed it.

"That looks oddly familiar?"

Taking a more delicate look, Alex explained to them both, "This burn looks exactly like the _fleur-de-lis_."

"What is that?" Elliot asked her.

"It's a symbol used for political, religious or creative purposes among other known uses." Alex explained, "_Fleur_ is french for flower and _lis_ is also french for lily. Do you know what the New Orleans Saints' logo looks like, Elliot?"

"Yeah."

"Well that's what it is."

Looking down at the body, Elliot commented, "Well it seems someone found a different purpose for it."

* * *

_The investigation began incredibly slow for the detectives, with a bloody crime scene and no evidence, they were deadlocked. Three days into the investigation_, Alex and Elliot explained the details to their captain, as well as Sergeant John Munch and Detective Fin Tutuola. They had some that could help their case, but as proven in time, even if they had enough evidence, it was always not enough.

"So that's the basic details. I checked the database for similar cases, but came up empty." Alex told her boss and fellow detectives.

"Are you sure there are no cases matching this M.O.?" Cragen inquired.

"Absolutely sure, captain."

Then during their conversation, Sergeant Munch walked over to his desk to answer his phone. It didn't take much long when he returned and gave the detectives an interesting piece of information: "I just received a tip from an neighbor that lives nearby the body was found, she told police that her name is Marie Gordon, she's a student at Hudson University."

"Well at least we know her name. But lets try and find our suspect." Elliot said to his colleagues, "There's a surveillance camera across the street where she was dumped. CSU retrieved footage of Marie being walked home by this unknown man."

The watch the short footage on video and watches the victim being walked home by a guy that looked as old as her. The two share a hug and walks away. They detectives tried watching the other footage from the cams to see if he returns later. But after fast-forwarding through six hours, they do not see him again. They went back and froze to where his face was visible.

"Okay. Two of you go out to Hudson and see if anyone can identify him." Cragen ordered them, "Fin, you get the autopsy results."

"Got it, captain." Fin responds, grabbing his coat and went out.

_Meanwhile, _at _Hudson University,_ Elliot, Alex and Munch went all around the campus with a cam photo of their person of interest. From the students outside to the ones goofing off, none are able to identify the person in the photo. Alex continued asking students while the other two spoke to the teachers. For the past fifteen minutes, Alex stood in the hallway as they walked past, no one bothered to look and walked away. She stepped back and let out sighed but when she opened her eyes, she saw a person looking down at the photo from a distance.

Alex walked over to the young lady, who tried to walk away but Alex was determined to at least ask, "Excuse me? Could I have a moment of your time?"

"I don't want what you're selling." said the young woman.

Puzzled, she took out her badge and said, "I'm with the police. Does this person look familiar to you?"

Knowing now that she is an officer, she looked at the photo for a moment or two when she gave her answer, "I know that guy. His name is Suzaku. He's a law student."

"Is there any place where I can find him?" Alex asked her.

"Well he usually hangs out with Marie, but I think he's too good to be friends with that bitch."

"It's best to not speak ill of the dead. She was found dead yesterday."

The young woman was stunned by the news and instantly felt bad for what she just said. "Oh my god. Do you think he did it?"

"We're not sure, but we hope to clear him as a suspect."

"Good. Well he mostly goes to her dorm room around this time. You could catch him if you can."

"Thank you, miss." Alex smiled.

The young student gave her directions to her dorm which was not that far from where she was. In almost no time, Alex made her to the dorms. When she went searching for the dorm room, she hears what sounded like a lamp shattering nearby. She walked to her destination as the noise got louder as got closer. She tried to knock on the door but she heard what sounded like fighting.

Hearing that someone was in obvious distress, she took a few steps back and launching her foot towards the door, knocking it right open. Alex took out her gun and stormed in where she witnessing a gang of young men beating up another young man. Alex ran right into the midst of it, dragging one of them off.

In addition, Alex fired a warning shot up at the ceiling. Then she yelled, "Freeze! Nobody move or I will be forced to shoot." They stopped and backed away from the victim, who just so happened to be their person of interest.

"If none of you aren't out of here in ten seconds, then I will arrest each one of you." She threatened.

They laughed at her supposed threat which one of them commented, "You can't arrest _all_ of us, lady."

"Just try and test me." she glared at them. The all looked around at each other and walked out before they dealt with her wrath. With them gone, Alex looked down at the partially beaten and bruised student and gave out her hand.

"Need some help getting up?" she asked him. He took her hand and with her assistance, got back on his feet.

"Thanks, officer." he thanked.

"No problem. Is your name Suzaku?"

"Suzaku Kururugi is my name. Why do you ask?" he inquired.

Alex took hold of his arm and told him, "I need you to come with me so we could ask you some questions." Although he had no idea what was going on, Suzaku cooperated with her and went with her. As they walked through the hallway, Alex hands him something to clean the blood off his face.

_At the morgue_, Detective Tutuola went to pick up the autopsy reports from their medical examiner. It seemed like it was an open and shut autopsy to him but for Melinda, it was a roller-coaster that she was not anticipating in any way.

"So how it's going, got the results?" Fin asked the exhausted medical examiner.

"Just came in." Melinda answered, tired as all hell.

"Why do you look like you haven't slept in days?"

"That's because I've been examining this body non-stop since it got here. I thought I'd be done in a matter of hours, but this has thrown me in different directions."

"Maybe you should rest." he told her.

"I will once I tell you what I uncovered." Melinda replied, "Her wounds are inconsistent with her death. Autopsy results reveal that she died of cardiac arrest."

"So she wasn't beaten to death. That I understand, but there is a chance she was killed some other way. Did you search for any cut veins or bullet wounds?"

"None that I found, but there's something else that I discovered." she told the detective, "She wasn't raped."

This news surprised the detective in a lot of ways. In which he exclaimed, "Excuse me?"

"I found no DNA, no signs of vaginal scaring, laceration or bruising. No indication that proves she was attacked at all."

"So you're saying that this could've been a mugging?"

"Didn't say that but possible. What I can tell you for certain is that someone did indeed kill her." Melinda took a hold of the victim's head and exposed her neck to the detective, "I found needle marks on her neck. She was injected with _potassium chloride_."

"What's that?"

"It is commonly used for lethal injections. The right dosage can cause cardiac arrest and eventually death."

Fin sighed deeply, as things continued to escalate into some unusual turns. Since he heard everything he needed to hear, he tells her, "Alright. I'll go inform my captain about this. Thanks, Melinda."

"You're welcome, Detective." She smiled.

_Later that day, inside of the precinct, _the detectives escorted Suzaku to the interrogation room where they intend to ask him questions, unaware that there were new developments in the investigation. Nonetheless, he sat quietly and patiently as he waited for someone to come right in. While the detectives were having a short conversation, they walked in. Elliot looked as if he was about to tear right into in and Alex was just there to keep him from killing him.

"So what can I do for you, detectives?" he said sincerely to the detectives.

Elliot wanted to laugh at what he thought was a fake gesture of kindness. Alex however, went on with business. "Can you tell us who this person is?"

She held the photo of the victim in front of his face, it didn't take long for Suzaku to answer, "Of course. That's Marie, my classmate. Why do you ask? Did something happen to her?"

"She was found beaten and raped outside her apartment building the other day." Alex told him. Suzaku was stunned to hear what had happened, but something didn't make any sense.

"Oh my god."

Now Elliot already disliked him and was not buying into his act – or so he thought. "Do you really think we are buying this crap? You know exactly what happened. " he exclaimed. Even though he did not particularly yell at him, the feelings were somewhat hostile.

"Excuse me, but what are you talking about" he asked him.

"We have video proof of you leaving the apartment the night she died."

Alex told him, showing him a picture of him via a surveillance camera, "This is you walking her straight to her apartment, the night before she was killed."

He took a look at the photo; with his back against the wall, he had to explain why he was there. "Look, I walk her home because she is afraid that something bad could happen. I only walk her to the building door, after that, I go home."

"How did you get home?" Elliot asked.

"Took an express back to Brooklyn." he answered, "I never got back until midnight."

"Is there anybody that could back up your story?"

"Yes. My roommate."

"Do you honestly think your roommate can back you up? How stupid do you think we are?"

"I'm not sure. Is that a rhetorical question or are you serious?"

"Look here," said Alex, who pulled up a chair next to him, "We're not pointing fingers, we're not assuming anything. Now, you were found coming in and out, why were you there?"

He looked down and told her, "I can't tell you, ma'am."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm afraid that these guys could come after me."

Elliot was curious by his words and inquired, "What are you so scared of?"

Since he was being a bit hostile towards Suzaku, Alex (who maintained a calm demeanor) told him, "Look, if you don't tell us something, then there is a chance you'll take the fall for this. Just tell me this, was Marie still alive when you left the apartment?"

"Yes. She was still alive."

"Did you see anyone suspicious walk into the building when you were entering or leaving?"

He thought about it for a second and replied, "Not sure. I didn't see anyone come in."

Alex and Elliot were both tired and they wanted answers – or even a confession. But things shifted when Captain Cragen walked in, telling his people, "Detectives, could I speak to you for a moment. It's very important."

They walk out to go see what their captain had for them. Alex asked off the bat, "Got any news for us?"

"Yes. Fin called with the autopsy results." Cragen reported to his detectives, "He said that she wasn't raped, she died from a injection of potassium chloride. In fact, John is currently running through the cameras to back up his alibi."

With this news, Elliot had a theory of what might have happened, "Well even though he likely didn't rape or kill her, he probably smacked her around some and she fought back."

"Nope. Not likely." Alex repelled his theory. Both were puzzled by her sudden objection.

"What do you mean, Alex?" he inquired.

"When I went to the victim's dorm room, I found several boys ganging up and beating the crap out of him until I stopped the altercation." she explained.

Jumping into their conversation was Sergeant Munch as he had picked up the surveillance photos of all subways that led to Brooklyn that evening. He walked up to them and gave them what he had retrieved, "Turns out, this guy's alibi checks out. Surveillance captured him taking a subway en route to Brooklyn the night before Marie Gordon was killed."

"So we got nothing on him?" Elliot again inquired. "So what do we do now, captain?"

The decision was clear and simple. And he told them, "If his alibi checks out then, let him go."

Suzaku still sat patently for the detectives to come right back. Despite Elliot's aggressive energy, he did not show any signs of fear.. He had a phone but didn't use it. He had many things he could've done to pass the time but chose not to. When Detective Cabot came back, she had some news for him.

"Suzaku Kururugi, you're free to go." she said. Suzaku showed a sign a relief that he had been let go.

"Wait? I wasn't under arrest?"

"Technically, no.

"Well to be honest, if you did get a confession, you wouldn't use it in court since I wasn't read my rights or had a attorney." he told the blonde detective, who already knew that, "But regardless of that, thank you, detective. If there is anything I can do to help catch her killer than I'd be glad too."

"Good to know. Watch your ass out there, kid."

Suzaku nodded and made his way out but something nearly crossed his mind in which he turned around, facing her once again. "I almost forgot. Thank you for saving my ass earlier."

"No problem. I'm just doing my job as usual." she smiled.

"Well if you like, I wanted to know if you wanted me to buy you a drink later tonight?"

"Are you asking me on a date? Right after you were just suspected of raping and killing a girl?"

Alex's suspicions caught Suzaku off-guard, slightly blushing a bit. That is when he said, "No, no... Not like that. I wanted to thank you for what you did. If it isn't too much trouble."

Putting it that way, it didn't sound all that bad. Especially if it was only a friendly drink. "Sure. I'll meet you tonight after work. Say... 10 o'clock."

"Great. See you then, detective." He walked out of the precinct with plenty of confidence. Though she didn't really want too, Alex smiled a bit as she watched him leave. In front of her colleagues, she received some mixed reception around the office, especially from Detective Stabler.

"That kid is quite charming, huh?" Elliot chuckled.

"Shut up, Stabler." she scowled.

"Pretty interesting to let that guy take you out for a drink. Date possibly?"

"It's not a date," said the blonde detective, "He just wants to thank me for helping him out the other day. I mean, it just a friendly night out. What do you think is gonna happen?"

* * *

**End of Chapter One**

**Notice: This will be the first of four updates for all stories. Please be aware that this was _not_ easy to come up with, as this story was supposed to go in another direction. Aside from that, this story needs lots of careful work so bare with me, If you enjoyed it so far, follow it or anything. That's all, thank you.**


	2. Broken Ice

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Code Geass or Law and Order: SVU. They are the property of their respective owners.

_Before you read, I'd also like to say that, to avoid confusion, you should consider watching one of these shows. If you haven't already watched one of them already, let alone both. In my opinion, they are both good shows. This story, for instance, is something different._

* * *

**Chapter Two: Broken Ice**

After another long day at work, an extremely tired Alex Cabot walked to her car, hoping to have a quiet night back home. As she stuck the key in the ignition about ready to drive home, she remembered something from earlier that day – she was supposed to meet someone.

Although Alex didn't really want to go to a bar when it was pushing towards midnight, she was someone who kept her word and even though she truly did not want too, the gesture and the fact she needed a drink was enough motivation for her to go. Where? She had no clue whatsoever; especially since she had no way of contacting him. She drove to the nearest bar, since he likely went to one the closest.

Believe it or not, she was right. Looking though her car window, she saw Suzaku sitting outside alone, supposedly waiting for her. Alex was glad that didn't have to drive all over Manhattan, searching through every bar she could think at this late at night just to find him. She parked her car not so far from the place and went to greet him.

Suzaku saw her walking by so he waved and greeted, "Detective, you made it."

The tired detective looked at him with a slight bit of contempt. She replied, "Yeah I did. Even though you forgot to tell me where you wanted me to go."

"Sorry, my bad. I didn't know until I got here."

"Look kid," Alex sighed, "I appreciate the gesture but to be honest, I don't have time to hang out, party and just act like a fool. I have to work tomorrow so I'm not going to stick around all night."

Suzaku knew that she did not want to be here at this time of night and felt a bit of regret for asking her. The brown haired boy then told her, "I understand fully. I thought I'd show how thankful I am for helping me. If you don't wish to be here, then that's okay."

"Please don't guilt me into staying." she groaned but since she was here, she might as well, "Okay, I'll let you buy me one drink. After that I'm gone. Got it?"

_Later that evening, _the blonde detective allowed the young man to buy her a beverage; she ordered a beer, he ordered scotch. Immediately after purchase, they sat together with neither saying anything to each other. Suzaku could see how unhappy she was at this moment and the last thing he wanted was to keep her here any longer than he should.

He tried to speak to her but is caught off-guard when she said to him, "Sorry about my partner. He can get a little... violent. At least not this time."

"No worries. Honestly he might have scared the crap out of me, but I don't think he would've done anything."

"Trust me, he would rip out your spine if he could." she commented. He started chuckling under his breath, while he thought about it. He actually believed it.

But looking at the doting smile on her face, he noticed the sudden change. "Wow. One second you looked unhappy, but now it seems like you've opened up."

"Yeah. I suppose, kid."

"Just call me Suzaku, ma'am." he asked of her. But he recognized something, "You know? I don't exactly remember you tell me your name."

That is when it struck Alex. She did not remember telling him her name at any point. So she thought it was necessary, "My name is Alexandra Cabot. But you will call me Alex, like everyone else."

"Gee, you want me to call you by your first name?"

"Just Alex. Plain and simple."

"Okay then... Alex." Suzaku smiled, holding back his laughter. Clearly there was nothing funny about her name.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"I don't know." he tried to tell her, but couldn't hold back his giggles, "I just think it's weird considering what happened earlier today."

Alex briefly glared at him, wanting to "shut his mouth" but she couldn't really do that. In a weird way, even she wanted to laugh. Probably because it was infectious. Still, Alex took a look at the time so she downed the rest of her beer and rushed out.

"Gotta go. I have to work tomorrow." Alex told him, put her coat back on and put out her hand for a handshake, "It was nice meeting you, Suzaku."

Suzaku shook the detective's hand and asked her, "Is there any chance we can do this again tomorrow night?"

She turned back and tried to come up with some excuse _not_ to see him, "Uh, I don't know about tomorrow. But sure, I'll meet you tomorrow. Just don't make me troll the streets looking for you."

The brown haired kid smiled and nodded, "Okay. I'll meet you at your precinct."

Alex continued walked away, but she did give a thumbs up as a response. All Suzaku could do was watch her walk out and drive away but inside his head, he was happy that he was able to thank her, but he realized that he forgot to tell her something. Alas, it was too late.

* * *

_Suzaku walked all the way home. Well, more like he took the only subway back to his place in Brooklyn. Still he was tired, had to get up in the morning and tried to get the whole "questioned by the cops" thing behind him. _As Suzaku opened the door to his apartment, nothing seemed to change – it was the same old empty apartment he usually came home too; but it was not like he didn't enjoy it, he liked it quiet. He placed his jacket on the coat rack and was about to resign for the evening.

Before he entered his bedroom, he finally noticed something different. There was opera music playing in the background, which was confusing since Suzaku doesn't listen to that music – but his roommate does. He walked to the couch and noticed his roommate, C.C. lying down on the couch half asleep. Suzaku nudging her leg fully woke her up and she was surprised to see her roommate/friend come home.

"Suzaku..." C.C. said to her roommate, her voice sounded fatigued due to not having any sleep, "I didn't expect you to be home so late. You said you would be home after school."

"Yeah, I was supposed too but I just got caught up on some stuff. Took me longer to get home." he explained, hiding what happened earlier that day. "So I should be asking why you are finally home."

"I had some vocal exercises this morning, then some people wanted to hang out with me and I had some other stuff out there I had to do. Overall it was a busy day." she told him.

Personally, Suzaku calls her/referrers to her as _C.C. _only. In all the years he has lived in New York, he has never known her actual name. Nobody knows what he real name is, maybe the people at the academy she goes too, but to the people she knows personally, it is still a mystery; even more of a mystery than her long _lime green_ hair.

"Okay, I'm going to bed. I've had a messed up day. Good night."

"Good night." she yawned. Soon after, she went back to her regular business.

* * *

_The ensuing day, the detectives catch a lucky (yet small) break when they are informed of a suspicions man leaving her apartment room the night before. So the detectives went after him. _On their way to the crime scene, in almost no time, they witness their person of interest reading at a newsstand. They approached him but he knew cops when he saw them; so he ran. Habitually, they detectives went into pursuit of the suspect.

Detectives Cabot, Tutuola and Sergeant Munch went after him, whist Detective Stabler went the other direction, in hopes to catch him by surprise. But what the detective did not expect was the man running up to the stairway of an apartment building. He managed to get just as a person was leaving, the three detectives got in in a similar fashion. They barely were able to keep up with them and Detective Stabler already lost track of both his colleagues and the suspect.

The man made his way to the top of the building, Detective Tutuola was the first to make his way up there, followed by the next two. They watched their backs, since he could come out at any moment. They soon find him near the edge, they each took out their guns, demanding him to surrender. However, he was hyperventilating, he almost soiled himself. Muscular as he was, he didn't want to go to jail so he did what he thought was his last act. _He jumped off the edge._

Coincidentally, Detective Stabler just happened to be near when he jumped and witnessed him land directly in a dumpster. He opened the dumpster and saw him splattered all over the inside; his head was mostly in pieces when it landed on a blunt, metal object. Scrambling his head in ways that can't be described. The three detectives make their way back downstairs where they meet Detective Stabler as he stood their near the dumpster, where the man landed.

Alex approached her colleague and asked him, "Is he okay?"

They walked to the dumpster and took a look at the newly departed. Needless to say, their job just doesn't get easy no what they try. _Later on, _what was the back of a decent apartment complex turned into a crime scene. The four knew that they would get their asses chewed out by the brass for letting this happen. First they had to explain themselves to their captain.

Captain Cragen looked at his detectives and asked them, "Could you explain how you let this happen?"

"He was already on the edge when we got there. There was nothing we could do." Alex explained to her commander.

"And where were _you_, Detective Stabler?"

"I was trying to catch him by surprise until I lost them. I saw him jump as I tried to get up there."

He nodded and figured out what to tell the _Internal Affairs Bureau _once they hear what happened. Although they didn't do anything, if they have the slightest suspicion that they did something wrong, then they must investigate. Fortunately, this wasn't the case. Since Elliot's statement was consistent with the medical examiner's findings, it was open and shut. At some point they had to talk to IAB.

* * *

_Later that evening, the detectives were tired out and fairly upset after they had to speak to IAB after what transpired earlier that evening. It was approx. 8:50 pm as they went back to paperwork. As Alex sat at her desk handling her priorities, she felt like she forgot something. _Meanwhile, Suzaku walked back into the 16th precinct; this time willingly. Why he came back there? It was because he expected to meet up with his somewhat new companion.

Despite being in the same precinct yesterday, he was puzzled as to where he should go. So he asked a nearby officer: "Excuse me, officer. But can you help me find Detective Cabot?"

"Sure, just wait here a second." the officer replied, racing towards the SVU squad room.

Alex was deep into some hefty work when the officer came by. He called out to the blonde detective, "Excuse me, detective? There's someone downstairs waiting for you."

"Me?" she inquired, looking around. Alex got out of her desk chair and followed the officer downstairs, where Suzaku stood there waiting for the officer to return. It did not take very long for them both to arrive back downstairs. This is where she sees Suzaku down there waiting.

The detective couldn't understand why he's here, so she walked over to him and said: "Suzaku? What are you doing here?"

He walked up to Alex and answered, "I thought we were going out for drinks again tonight. I came here to your job so you wouldn't have to come looking for me."

"Well okay. I understand why you came here waiting for me but I'm working right now." She sighed, brushing her hair back with her hand.

"Oh. Well I should have known you were still working."

Alex did not want to disappoint him since he came all the way there. She told him this, "Just give me fifteen minutes and I'll be ready. Okay?"

He nodded in agreement and Alex made her way back upstairs to finish the remaining work as fast as she can. Fourteen minutes in, she was finishing what she had left to do before she got out of there. Once she finished, she picked up her keys and jacket and headed back downstairs. Fin was sitting at his desk when he noticed that she was in a hurry.

"Going somewhere, Alex?"

"Yeah, I promised someone that I'd go somewhere with them. So I have to take off early tonight." she explained.

"Alright then, have fun." he nodded, as Alex soon got out of there.

* * *

_Alex and Suzaku drove out to basically the same bar they went to last night. As she drove out there, she noticed how silent Suzaku was, indicating some sort of regret. She saw it was nothing and kept on driving, but it was still roaming inside her head. _In almost the same scenario as yesterday evening, Suzaku sat their alone while Alex went to order them some beverages. Unbeknownst to him, she came back – only to have just _her _drinks.

"Hey, where's mine?" he asked the detective.

"I didn't order you anything because I'm pretty sure you're not old enough to drink." she replied, "As a matter of fact, I'm not even sure you're supposed to be in here."

"I'm 23 years old." he stated, "Also, I was here with you last night. Don't you remember?"

"Ohh. Alright then." she nodded, "But someone has to be sober so I suppose it's gonna be you."

"Figures."

"So anyways, you're 23? You must be a senior aren't you?"

"Mm-hm. I am a senior, right now I'm close to graduating."

She smiled, "That's a good thing. So what's your major?"

"I'm a law student." Suzaku told the detective.

"Oh? So you're trying to become an attorney?"

"Yeah. It just appeals to me. Protecting the law and people's rights. That's how this country was founded, right?"

"I suppose. Let me ask you a question. Judging by your name, do you come from Asian descent?"

He had nothing to hide so he said, "Yes. I'm Japanese to be more specific. I moved here years ago with my friend and his younger sister."

"You guys must have been children back then, did you three come here all alone?" Alex asked him.

"Sort of. My friend's mother brought us here to New York. My relatives back home said it would be good for me, so they let me come here."

Alex was interested by his story and was itching to learn more, "So you've been living here with your friends and their mom all these years? What about your parents? How did they feel about all this?"

"Well, my father died a long time ago. It's been so long I forgot how he died."

"And your mother?"

"I don't have a mom." he answered so bluntly.

"Oh come on, everybody _has_ a mom? What happened to her?"

"I don't know. I never learned anything about her. What she looked like, who she was or why she wasn't there." Suzaku continued to explain, "When my father died, some of my relatives took me in for a while. Still, my best friend and his family were very kind to me. His mother is the kindest among them."

"How so?"

"Well she has treated me as one of her own for so many years. She's even paid for my tuition. When I asked her why, she just told me not to ask why, but to graduate and do something good with myself. Still, she's their mom. Not mine."

Alex was amazed how this woman gave her unconditional love to a child that wasn't even hers. But something did bother Alex. She was highly concerned that he doesn't know his mother, what made it more unsettling was that he didn't consider the woman who took care of him, a mother figure. Alex knew in her head that she had to play a role in Suzaku's life; even though he already into adulthood, plus the fact that she just met him.

"You know I can be more than a friend, Suzaku. And by that, I mean I can play the mother role. Perhaps I can be just a figure in your life." she suggested, "Although you are not an adult, you're still young. And hopefully, I can guide you to the right path."

"How thoughtful. But it is better if we start slow."

She laughed and smiled, "Sure. I suppose we can do that."

They both shared laughs for a little while. Until Suzaku remembered what he wanted to tell her last night. "Alex, I need to confess something." he said.

"What is it?"

"I think I know why might have murdered Marie." Suzaku uncovered; this catches Alex's attention and personally, she didn't even have to say anything, "Remember those guys that were beating me up? Well when I was thinking about it after I was released, I realized where those guys came from."

"Where?"

"They're this group that masks themselves as some modeling agency. They use the _fleur-de-lis _as their insignia. Marie came to me one day that they one of them broke into her place and branded her with it. That was why she wanted me to walk her home."

Everything was falling into piece with every word; but Alex had questions, "When we found her, she was beaten around. And the autopsy revealed that she died of cardiac arrest via a shot of potassium chloride. Can you explain that stuff?"

"They find all sorts of ways to kill the people that don't give them their money. Normally they don't beat them to death so I can't really tell you how she got jacked up like that. Their scheme is to trick, extort and/or kill whoever is stupid to 'sign' with them."

"How do you know this?" she wondered.

"One of my friends told me about a story where a pretty girl signed with a modeling agency and then within weeks, wound up dead. Rumors say she described it in her diary, but nobody has ever seen it."

This was all surreal to her. This was a break like none other not only for her, but the other detectives. As long as they were on the subject, she might as well get as much information as possible.

"Okay, how can I reach them?"

"If I remember correctly, Marie had a card from them. It all sounds legit, just call them and schedule a appointment. Just find it and nail them."

Alex got up, grabbed her belonging and said, "Alright then. I'll see you tomorrow."

Just before Alex walked out of there, Suzaku stopped her and asked, "Will you be able to nail those bastards?"

"I hope so." Alex couldn't assure that they'll be able to punish her killers. But what she did assure him that she could at least try. _With Alex gone, how is Suzaku suppose to get home? Oh wait..._

* * *

**End of Chapter Two**

**Note: Some of the Code Geass characters have been aged a few years to fit within the storyline. This is to fit them within the Law & Order universe.**

**I hope you enjoy this so far, but I should warn you, as things progress, the landscape of things will drastically change. Review (if you wish) fave/follow (if you like it so far) Thank you and peace.**


	3. Exposed

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Code Geass or Law and Order: SVU. They are the property of their respective owners.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Exposed**

_This night wasn't like all nights, this night was something different. How so? Because Alex had actually made a new friend. Although Suzaku is way younger than her, age doesn't seem to matter in this case. Her world was interesting but his world was something else. _The same night he had another get-together with Detective Alex Cabot, Suzaku did what he did before – go home. This time as he entered the apartment, he noticed how much of a mess it was.

He walked up to the couch to find C.C. lazily sitting on the couch, reading a book and wolfing pizza in her mouth. Suzaku grabbed her attention by shutting off the music and got into her about the mess.

"C.C.? The hell happened in here?"

"Oh yeah, I didn't know if you were gonna cook anything, so I ordered a pizza." she replied, maintaining her nonchalant expression.

There was one inaccuracy in her story, which he pointed out, "_A_ pizza? How about a _dozen_ pizzas. We've talked about this, don't order more than you can consume."

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear any of that. By the way, where have you been?"

Suzaku looked away from the green haired girl and said, "None of your concern."

"Let me guess, were you out with your _girlfriend_ again?" she teased.

Knowing she was doing this to push his buttons, he responded, "I wasn't with her tonight. I was out with a new friend."

"New friend? Interesting." C.C. smirked, swinging her legs back and forth as then she asked, "What's his name?"

"_Her_ name is Alexandra Cabot." he told her.

"Oh a lady friend? Isn't your girlfriend gonna be upset now that you're making female friends? Also, who is this girl?" C.C. asked him.

"She's not necessarily a girl, more like a woman." He described, sort of, "Also, she won't be upset. Besides, she's okay with me living with you, so what's the difference?"

"You better hope for your sake it doesn't." she said bluntly, getting up she walked to her room and said, "I'm gonna call it a night. Good night, Suzaku."

C.C. resigned to her bedroom, leaving Suzaku to clean up the overwhelming mess that she created. It was already gonna be another long night.

_The following day, after receiving some information that will greatly help their case, Alex came back to SVU eager to give her commander and fellow detectives the info she obtained._ The detectives sat at their respective desks doing daily paperwork when Alex came in the squad room with anticipation as she was about to tell them something that will help.

"Good... afternoon, Alex." Cragen greeted his detective, noting how late she is.

"I apologize for my tardiness, captain. I've been up all night. But I have some important news that will link us to the suspects in the _Gordon case_."

They were intrigued by this announcement and looked to hear more. Alex brought out the dry erase board to help her explain this to them. Alex got started with, "Now this our victim, _Marie_ _Gordon. _Her case links to six other cold cases, four of them fall in the same age range as the victim. Two of which were in their mid thirties. There is also a seventh victim, a 21- year old male from Suffolk County. He has yet to be found."

"So these seven are all linked. Which means we must be dealing with a serial killer."

"You're right, but also wrong. I did some all-night digging and found out they all signed a contract with a company called, _Three Kisses Modeling Agency._ There is a pattern with the first six victims, all found beaten but died of other causes."

Whist she explained her finding, Sergeant Munch searched up the agency and told her, "I found the agency. Seems as though everything seems legit. However, I searched the address listed and it sent me to a warehouse. I also traced the second address and this time it led me to an apartment complex in the Bronx."

Just like their captain, Elliot wanted to know a couple things, "So who the hell is in charge of this operation? What is their motive?"

"Their motive is to extort hundreds and if not, thousands of dollars from people that are gullible enough to sign with their agency." Alex told the detective and turned her attention to the masterminds, "Here are the three masterminds: _Andy_ _Garrett, 52. _Convicted of tax evasion, got out several years ago._ Stewart Fisher, 41._ Convicted of sexual assault, served only half of his sentence. And_ Charlie Garrett, 29. _Has no criminal record whatsoever, but works at a lab where he could possibly gain access to all sorts of drugs."

"Anything on the warehouse?"

"Yes. Last year, 911 received a call about suspicious activity. Patrol got there, and discovered a drug lab. It been closed even since but it was acquired earlier this year. But there was several more calls of suspicious activity and another regarding a disturbance in the last six months."

"So do you think this is enough grounds for a search warrant?"

"Well due to the its history with the drugs, it could help. But you'll have to talk to Barba about it, perhaps he can get a warrant for the warehouse and apartment. Just give him a convincing argument."

"So how else should we approach this, detective?" Cragen asked her.

"My current plan is to go undercover and catch these three in the act." she suggested, "Present them with a aspiring model, that's not only inflated but gullible."

"Are you sure you want to go undercover and catch these men? You should know that this could be dangerous."

"Don't worry about me, sir. I'll be fine." she smiled.

Even though he was worried about her, he knew she could hold her own. Overall, this would go perfect if they planned it out precisely.

_The next evening was something else. The detectives took all day yesterday to conduct a fool-proof operation that will not only take down a fake agency, but serve justice to six (or possibly seven) people that were killed just for getting themselves involved. They called the agency, the only thing about them that was legit and scheduled a meeting with the three the following evening. Rest assured, they will be prepared._

Meanwhile at the bar where Alex and Suzaku usually socialized, this time Suzaku was alone. He was having one of the worse days he has had in recent memory and all that could hold him over was the bottle. Though he wasn't much of a drinker (ironically, he could hold his alcohol well), he might as well get himself a beer and watch the game from the bar.

As his attention was directed at the television screen, a young woman (no older than him) walked over and sat down next to him. But she wasn't just some random lady. She was his girlfriend,_ Kallen Kozuki._ She and Suzaku had been together for the last couple years. Her family moved to New York almost a year after he did; they were also friends back when they lived in their native Japan.

"Usually you'd find other ways to evade the bottle when you're down." Kallen said to her boyfriend, startling him.

"Hey, Kallen." he greeted, kissing her cheek. "So what are you doing here?"

"C.C. said you'd be here so I thought I'd surprise you. Guess it worked." She then laughed at his expense, then said, "By the way, I trolled the campus and heard that you got your ass kicked by a bunch of guys. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." he replied. Kallen knew that something was an issue just by the tone of his voice.

"No, you're not. I know how you work, Suzaku. You are not okay."

As much as Suzaku tried to deny it, he couldn't hide it from her. Especially since she could read him like a book. Kallen would later ask him, "So school kicking you in the ass?"

"As usual. But I'm close to graduation and then I'll be that close to getting my license to practice law."

"Well I hope you become an attorney. Then you could finally live up to your promise."

"It wasn't much of a promise, just a personal goal of mine. But I suppose it could happen."

Kallen was happy to hear that so she raised his head, leaned over and kisses him. They couple held there for a great moment until they separated and in time as some of the people, including the bartender had no plans to see any lovey stuff in the bar. Soon after they stopped, Kallen saw the changed expression on his face and said:

"I guess that worked. Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom."

She got up from the bar stool and headed for the facilities, leaving Suzaku to stay put and wait for her to return. _Meanwhile_, Alex, Munch and Fin were out driving to the nearby hotel where they were going to go undercover and apprehend a trio of criminals. The questionable thing about this was that they were driving there when it would've been simpler just to walk there. Yet again, it would've also took longer.

Nonetheless, the wound up stopping at a nearby bar when Alex noticed someone inside – that person was Suzaku. Because she was driving, she stopped to go say hello, even though they were needed soon. Munch and Fin weren't going to wait in the car, so they followed her along.

As Alex walked up to Suzaku, the two noticed that it was the same person that they questioned not so long ago. Alex surprised him by saying, "Suzaku, hey!"

He turned around to see the blonde detective, so he also greeted, "Hi, Alex. Didn't expect you to be here."

"Well, I was around until I saw you here so I came in to say hello."

"That's kind." Suzaku turned over and noticed Sergeant Munch and Detective Tutuola giving him a neutral look – at least that's what he thought was neutral. "I know you two. Aren't those the two men you work with back at that precinct?"

"Yes they are." Alex confirmed, bringing the two over to introduce, "Suzaku, this is Detective Tutuola and Sergeant Munch. Guys, I sure you know that this is Suzaku Kururugi."

"Nice to formally meet you, detectives." he let out his hand for a handshake from either one of them, until Fin eventually abides.

"Yeah, nice to meet your acquaintance."

Unlike Fin, Munch actually wanted to introduce himself to the young man, "Nice to meet you, Suzaku. And I would to say on behalf of all the American people that we apologize for those bombs."

The comment triggered Fin to smack him upside the head, then he said, "Sorry about our dumbass friend. Just so you know he isn't racist."

"That's okay. Does he always say things like this?"

"Most of the crap he yaps about usually has something to do with conspiracy." Fin explained.

"Well they seem like nice men." Suzaku told Alex. She looked at them and nodded, agreeing with him. Alex was about to say something until Kallen return from the bathroom, only to see Suzaku talking to three people, none of them whom she recognized.

Kallen walked back over and asked him, "Suzaku, who are these guys?"

"Well, these three detectives came in to see me, that's all." he answered.

"What does the police want with you?"

To clear all the confusion, Munch stepped forward and told the red haired girl, "We're friends of his. We only came in here to say hello."

"Yeah, we are." Fin added and let out his hand, "Detective Tutuola. This is Detective Alex Cabot and Sergeant John Munch."

"Nice to meet you." Kallen said, shaking the detective's hand. She turned around over to Alex, where she let out her hand and said, "Nice to meet you too."

Alex was hesitant as she felt something suspicious about her. She could not describe it. She didn't know if it was her scent, her body language or whatever it was but all she knew was that Kallen rubbed her the wrong way – mentally that is. It wasn't until Suzaku snapped her back into reality when she realized that she accidentally blacked out.

The detective returned from her daze and shook her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh well... thanks. I thought I'd lost you there."

Alex nodded and took a moment to herself to think. And reminded her colleagues, "Hey we need to get out there right now."

"Out where?" Suzaku inquired.

"None of your business." Munch answered. To make up his rudeness, Alex told him:

"We're doing some special police business. Seeing as though you two seem alright, we might bring you along."

"Really? Won't that be dangerous?" Suzaku asked the blonde detective.

"Don't worry. It's not like we're going to allow civilians to get entangled in something like this. Just come on."

The couple took a glimpse at their beverages and it occurred to them that they haven't paid for them yet. Suzaku made note of this, "But first, let us pay the bartender."

An impatient Alex took out her wallet and gave the bartender a couple bills. Then she took hold of Suzaku's arm and said, "Come on, let's go."

Although Suzaku didn't really think it was a good idea, he didn't object to it either. He and Kallen followed the detectives out the bar and into Alex's vehicle. _The detectives parked outside a hotel, but far enough to assure that they couldn't make them out before they entered. They weren't alone however, as there were other detectives that were undercover inside and tactical forces waiting (hiding) in rooms outside the conference room where their meeting was held_

_Earlier that day, Detective Stabler and Captain Cragen took a visit to the District Attorney's office where they would meet with Rafael Barba, their ADA. They needed to search their properties in order to find something that can put the nail in the coffin. As the three walked to find the judge, Barba asked them._

"_Is there anything else that I need to know before a bother a judge?"_

"_Well once of my detectives found surveillance photos placing one of the suspects at the crime scene. The person in the photo is the same person who bought the warehouse." Cragen told the ADA._

"_Interesting."_

"_Is that enough, counselor?"_

_Now as they were up in front of one of the judges' office, he replied, "That's not up to me, it's up to a judge. Wait here and I'll let you know."_

The three detectives waited outside for at least almost two hours. The night was damp to say the least and it was lightly pouring. Suzaku sat in the back with Munch and Kallen while the other two sat in the front. As she waited, Alex received a phone call.

"Hello?" she answered. Hearing some interesting details, she said back, "You did? Great well. I see the men walking inside. We'll enter the hotel in no less than fifteen minutes. Okay, bye."

She hung up the phone then Fin asked her, "Who was that?"

"That was Stabler. He and the captain obtained the search warrant to raid the warehouse and all their residences." she told them, "They not only found evidence linking them to the murders, but found several pieces of evidence that links the agency to nine other cold cases."

"Does that mean we don't have to go undercover?"

"No we still have to make this case solid. We have to catch them before someone at that agency tips them off."

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go."

The detectives got out of the car, but Alex took a moment to tell Suzaku and Kallen, "You two stay right here. Matter of fact, you two come with us."

Munch and Fin were slightly getting irritated for letting them tag along with them. But Alex knew better than that; she said earlier that she wasn't going to allow civilians to be caught in the crossfire. Her true motive is unknown and they knew that it was best to stay out of their way. For their sake.

They walk in with Munch and Fin heading towards the elevator, Alex directed the couple to the lobby. She forcefully sat them down on the couch and said, "Do not move from this couch. Stay put and out of our way. Understand?"

They both nodded. Alex let go and joined them in the elevator, taking them up to a high floor. Which one is unspecified. Anyways, Alex let them go in first as part of their plan. When the detectives entered, they were confronted by the three men that masterminded this alleged business. Behind them was a single guard, who didn't even bother to check for weapons. Since they've gotten away with this for so long, they sought it unnecessary.

Anyways, they introduced themselves. Starting with the first one (the oldest), "What a pleasure to meet you gentlemen."

"It is a pleasure to meet you too." Munch replied, shaking the man's hand. Inside, he wanted to vomit just by looking at him.

The second man (the second oldest), approached Fin and introduced himself, "I'm glad to meet you, sir. We heard that you are interested in our services."

He extended his arm for a handshake. He didn't give him one.

"So where is the aspiring model?" the (oldest) head man asked them.

"Oh yes, wait a minute." answered the sergeant. He walked out to the door and called out, "Luna, come here please."

Alex, who was waiting outside, answered to the pseudonym and said, "Oh sorry, someone was hitting on me."

"Nice to meet you, miss." the second man greeted, kissing her hand. Alex nearly cringed when his lips touched her hand. With introductions out of the way, they got to business.

"So I hear you are interested in joining our agency?"

"Yes I am, it has been tiring for me. Finding an agency that won't screw me over, when I found this one I immediately decided to give it a chance."

"Don't worry. There will be no _screwing_ with us."

_As the "deal" was underway, _Suzaku sat patiently in the lobby with Kallen. This time gave him a chance to think about his current situation; he was unsure that Kallen would accept Alex as his new friend and also was concerned that Alex wasn't very fond of Kallen. But all these thoughts ran in his head as she rested on his shoulder, toying around with her phone.

Kallen yawned out of boredom and said, "I'm bored, Suzaku. Why are we still standing here?"

"Didn't you hear her? We need to stay out of their way."

"Well, we can do something but not get in their way."

"What do you mean?" She did not answer him because she got up and walked to the desk. Suzaku wanted to call her back over before Alex returned but after a quick talk, Kallen walked back over to him with something in her hand.

She grabbed his wrist, pulled him off the couch and said, "Come on, I wanna take you somewhere."

All this was happening way too fast for Suzaku and now the one thing that ran through his mind was what she was planning on doing. _Meanwhile, Alex, Munch and Fin (still undercover) were talking through the details, hoping one of them incriminates themselves. Everything was going well to say the least. _The three men were in their smug positions, while trying to make Alex sign that contract. If she signed it, that meant they owned her.

"Now just sign there and we can get this thing finalized." the older man instructed.

Alex played it carefully and made it look like she was about to sign, however Munch took hold of her wrist and told them, "Now wait here, if my girl is gonna sign this, then at least let her read it."

"There is no time to go through the details. Time is valuable with us."

They two began an mild argument whist Alex looked through the papers. _And that is when she saw it, the same mark that was found on Marie's body._ As soon as she was this, she stopped everything and told them, "Hey! It's okay. Now this is my decision, and I will sign."

"Good. Now let's see your John Hancock on there."

"Alright then." She placed her pen on the paper and wrote a false name on the paper. With that done Alex said, "It's a done deal."

Then suddenly, about a dozen heavily loaded SWAT officers busted in the room, startling them. They soon discover it was all a set-up as Munch and Fin took out their guns, and Alex pinning the older one down to the table.

"_Andy and Charles Garrett, _you're under arrest for the murder of Marie Gordon." Alex proceeded to read their Miranda rights, while another officer arrested the youngest one, "You have the right to remain silent, if you give up that right, anything you say will be used against you in the court of law."

"We'll be out, you bitch."

In response to his insult, Alex tightened the handcuffs and said further, "You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you."

As they were being escorted out, they noticed one of them was missing. The second man managed to sneak away from the detectives and SWAT officers and escape – but not for long. As soon as he made a break for it, he was welcomed by Detective Stabler and more specifically – his fist. After knocking him out cold, Elliot who was accompanied by Captain Cragen, smiled:

"I never get tired of doing that."

"What if that was one of our own?" Cragen exclaimed.

Elliot took a knee to arrest the unconscious suspect and told the captain, "Well, lets be glad I got lucky."

_Meanwhile,_ Kallen took Suzaku several stories up to the building apparently to show him something. He had no idea what she was planning but all he knew was he didn't actually say no to it. Suddenly their destination ended when she stopped at one of the rooms. For some reason, she had the key to the room. They enter the dark room where Suzaku took this time to ask her something.

"Kallen, what are we doing here?"

"I want to... do something with you."

He was confused to say the least so he asked, "What do you mean by that?"

She answered his question with a sudden kiss. Although he was caught off-guard, he wrapped his arms around her to let her know. Know what? Exactly. Kallen dragged him down to the bed and stopped the kiss. They exchanged eye contact for a moment but she wanted to to tell him something.

"Suzaku, I need you right now. I know you need me." she whispered, sliding her fingers in his hair, "Let tonight be our night. Lets take this might for ourselves."

It all happened so fast through his perspective. After those words, everything just happened just like that. And when he found his shirtless self on the bed in front of his girlfriend, perhaps it was meant to happen. He looked down at her naked body and asked:

"Are you sure you want me to do this?"

She smiled and nodded. And then, everything turned dark in his eyes.

* * *

**End of Chapter Three**

**Usually, I don't say anything about the number of chapters, but I've finished chapter seven. And it is pretty good in my opinion. I'm not gonna disclose how many chapters there will be. Stay tuned, because there is more than what meets the eye. Peace.**


	4. Disapproval

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Code Geass or Law and Order: SVU. They are the property of their respective owners.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Disapproval**

_Last night was not only stressful but tiring too. The four detectives apprehended the suspects linked to the murder of Marie Gordon. The entire night was full of interrogation, abbreviated sleep, and dozens cups of coffee. Suffice to say, it was another night in the SVU squad room. Luckily for them, they were able to make one of them spill the beans and rat out the rest of them. That was a huge break to say the least. Anyways, it hit the 9 AM mark when they finally got a confession. At least from one of them._

_ADA Rafael Barba greeted Detective Cabot with a cup of coffee and said to her, "So how is things looking so far?"_

_Taking a sip of coffee, she replied, "So far, Charlie confessed to supplying the chemicals used to kill Marie. And we already have enough evidence from the warehouse raid and the sting. What do you think?"_

"_We got the confession from the younger one, I can charge him with facilitating her murder. My question is, who was the one that killed her and did any of them confess to the other murders?" _

"_They didn't exactly confess to that, however we ran Fisher's DNA – direct match to three of the five rapes in our cold cases."_

"_And the other five?"_

"_No match to any of them." she answered, "But we searched the apartment last night, found a knife cleverly hidden in a pillow that could link to the missing person. CSU told us that they found blood and skin tissue on the knife, we're running it to see if it is a match."_

"_This could be easier than I thought." he smirked, looking at the evidence that she presented._

"_Probably not, but I would love to see them strapped to a chair but I'll live with twenty five to life or no parole."_

"_Well, someone being a little cocky. Reminds me of your snark."_

_Alex chuckled, "I suppose that what get me through this job. I thought I would sink. Skepticism right?"_

_Suddenly, Sergeant Munch came over to them to try and tell Alex something urgent. And this was something that he did not realize until just now. "Hey Alex, do you know where Suzaku and his friend went? Did we come back for them?"_

"_I thought Fin picked them up." she assumed._

"_Sorry, I just talked to Fin, he thought you did and told me to ask you."_

_Barba was confused by their conversation so he asked, "I'm sorry, but who's Suzaku?"_

_They didn't have time to explain but Alex did shout at Fin, "Fin! We gotta go back to the hotel!"_

"_Way ahead of you." said Fin, who already had his coat on._

_They three detectives returned to the hotel and searched for Suzaku and Kallen. First they searched around the area then finally into the hotel lobby. The three detective ran over to the manager that was behind the desk and Alex asked him:_

"_Excuse me, have you seen two people come in here last night?"_

"_Could you be specific?"_

_Fin walked over and described them, "There was one male, brown hair. And one female, red hair. Which room did they go into?"_

"_I'm sorry. But even if I recognize them, I cannot disclose that information." The hotel manager explained. Alex took out her badge as identification. Now that he knew that they were police, he revealed to them, "I didn't see a brown haired male over here last night, but the red head you described was at the lobby, requesting a room. I didn't see where she went but I can give you the hotel."_

"_Okay then, could you write it down for us?" Alex asked him; With the information they received, they went searching for their room. Upon arriving at the door, they knocked on the front door, hoping someone would answer._

_But when their knocking was to no avail, the manager opened the door for them. When they entered the room, they found the couple naked in the bed with only the sheets covering them. They were surprised when they saw the detectives in their room and were both embarrassed that they found them this way._

"_Alex? What are you doing here?" Suzaku inquired._

"_I should be asking you where you've been." she answered._

"_Hey, don't bust his balls." Kallen quickly defended him, "I brought him out here because you guys were gone. Besides, it's not like you guys literally searched for us all night."_

"_Missy, please don't start with me." _

"_What? Who are you calling Missy?" she exasperated._

_Now things were turning into a fight, as Munch and Fin sat behind her watching, Suzaku stepped in and shouted, "Hey, hey! Now I don't want you two fighting, alright? Now, let us get dressed and we'll come with you."_

_Fifteen minutes later, Suzaku and Kallen walked back to the hotel lobby where Alex, Munch and Fin patiently waited. They did not exchange any words but Kallen was taken home by Munch and Fin while Suzaku was taken to school by Alex. As she drove out to Hudson University, he sat in the back seat, disgruntled and Alex had no type of emotion._

_It was long before Alex asked him, "Now what the hell is the matter with you? I told to wait for us but you went off to have sex with your girlfriend."_

"_It's not like you guys were even coming back." _

"_We would have come back, but it is not about that. You practically defied me when I asked you to do something simple. What if one of those crooks came in and held you two hostage? All I asked for was for you to listen to one thing and you didn't."_

_That's where Suzaku drew offense to her comments, "What the hell do you mean? You act as though I broke a big rule but in reality, I just get myself and Kallen out of harm's way. It would've been no different if we sat in the lobby. Secondly, what the hell was that back there? I really don't appreciate it when you talk to her like that."_

"_Well all I was doing was looking after you. And if not for my job, I would've come back for you two."_

_As they drove up to the school, Suzaku told her this one thing, "Well that's not how you do it. Besides, if you want to look after me, then don't. Because your not my mother."_

_Alex sat over there, trying to absorb his comment. Those words make her angry but when she spoke, there was no expression in her voice, "Get out. We're here."_

_He looked at her and tried to see the look on her face, but he got out of the car and headed to class. He was never able to see her face, as she drove off as soon as he got out. And even then, Alex did not show any emotion as she drove back to work. Watching her drive away, Suzaku felt bad about what he said. He wished he could apologize – but it was too late._

_**-The Next Day-**_

Alex was still disgruntled over yesterday and it carried for the entire day and even today. She sat at her desk, still thinking about it. She wanted to try and find him so she could apologize, but after thinking it through, she believed it was pointless. However, while she sulked in pity, the other detectives were starting to have a conversation with the captain.

"So any updates on the case? How did arraignment go?" he asked Munch and Elliot.

"Currently, two of them plead not guilty. The other is taking responsibility for what he did." Elliot informed his captain.

"Go figure." Munch remarked.

Then, Fin walked in the squad room, very happy with himself. Why? Because there was some news he had to tell them. "Yo, guys. I got some news for y'all."

"I already heard of the news, Fin. Congratulations." Cragen told him, extending his arm for a handshake. Munch and Elliot however, didn't know what was going on.

"Okay. What happened, Fin?" Elliot asked. He did not answer him with words, but let his new badge do all the talking; earlier that morning, Fin was promoted from Detective to Sergeant. "You were promoted today? That's great."

"Yeah, looks as though we have two sergeant detectives here at SVU. At least those that I know of."

Even though Fin was kind of happy, he saw Alex sitting at her desk and she was no where near a good mood. Not even close. Alex walked away from her desk and out somewhere else; concerned, Fin excused himself and followed her. When he found her, she leaning against the one-way window. He approached her to try and ask what's wrong,even though they don't talk that much. But should that matter?

"Morning, Alex." he greeted, but Alex didn't respond, "Are you okay?"

She sighed deeply and opened up to him, "Oh it's Suzaku. I offended him yesterday and I haven't spoken to him since then."

"What did you say to him? Was it racist?"

"Oh no, nothing like that." she chuckled, "It was something about me berating him about his girlfriend and that I was acting like I was his mother."

"I can't necessarily say what his problem is, but don't you think you might have taken it a bit far?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I heard what you two said back in the hotel and all I saw was just an argument. I don't know what you said about his girl after the fact, but I do know that all you said was you did not insult her. But back to the mother thing, if he doesn't want you to act like his mom, you should probably back off."

"So you're siding with him?" she assumed.

"I didn't say that. I'm only saying that you need to stay on his good side. Even though you were angry, no body is truly to blame. All I know is, he counts on you to be his friend, not a parent. But that doesn't mean you can protect him like one. You have to earn his trust, Alex."

Thinking about it, he was right. She did not realize how she was acting until now. "You're right. I shouldn't be upset. I should try to tell him that I'm sorry."

"Do what you gotta do." he shrugged.

"Thanks, Fin." she smiled. But she was curious about one thing, "By the way, what makes you such an expert?"

"I've dealt with similar stuff with my son. I'm just glad that we're on good terms."

Alex smiled and walked out; this time to go and find him. But the search for him might not be as simple as she thinks. She doesn't know where he lives and has only met him at bars but knows where his goes to school. So that was the first place she looked.

_At Hudson University, Detective Cabot searched for Suzaku effortlessly. After an hour of searching, she assumed that he wasn't at school today. However, after talking to his teacher, she explained that she saw him in class but overheard him talking to another student about hanging around campus. So, she went to campus police and requested them to bring him over to her; she instructed them not to tell him who wanted him. Better than searching for him for another hour._

After campus police searched and escorted Suzaku with them, he didn't know what was going on this time. So far, it was the second time that he was brought in by police. As they brought him in headquarters, he is confronted by Alex, who made herself a little comfortable, reading a book and had a cup of coffee.

"Alex, what are you doing here?"

She got up, put down the coffee and book and replied, "I-I came to talk to you. Even though you probably don't want too."

"Well actually, I wanted to go to the precinct after class and tell _you_ something."

"Really? What did you wanted to tell me?" she asked.

Suzaku looked down but looked back up and answered, "I wanted to apologize."

"Apologize? No kidding, I came here to apologize." she laughed.

They found this incredibly ironic, which Suzaku revealed, "Seriously? I had this whole speech ready about how much of an ass I was and that I was sorry."

"Yeah, I wanted to apologize for how I acted too. I know you need space and I just wanted to think of me as a mother figure."

They shared a good, long laugh out of how ironic the situation. Technically, they apologized to each other and judging from the smiles they exchanged to one another, all was forgiven. They didn't say anything to each other but Alex took him with her – this time on good intentions.

Although Alex did need to return to work, Suzaku took the time to ask her, "Hey Alex? How about next week, you can come and hang out with me and my roommate?"

She wanted to spend time with her new friend in a atmosphere that didn't include alcohol. So she answered, "Alright. How about my day off next Sunday, we spend some time at your place then hang out some more in Midtown, how's that?"

"That sounds okay. Sure, let's do that." he nodded, "But will I see you tomorrow?"

"I'll see you when I can, Suzaku. Don't worry." she smiled, walking away from him and heading back to work. Suzaku went back to some of his classmates but during the walk back, he was glad that he was able to tell her how sorry he was. Even though it wasn't the way either of them expected, whichever way works. Still, his friendship with Alex survived it first obstacle and that is what matters to both of them.

* * *

**End of Chapter Four**

**Although things aren't turning out as I'd hoped, there is still some ground to cover. Right now, I got lots of cramming to do so I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. If anyone had read this story up until this point. Nevertheless, see you next week.**


	5. Simplicity

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Code Geass or Law and Order: SVU. They are the property of their respective owners.

* * *

**Chapter Five – Simplicity**

_Over the past week of work and borderline stress, Detective Alex Cabot has enjoyed the companionship of Suzaku – and he enjoyed her company too. Although their friendship was something that was a little unexplainable to her colleagues, that did not stop Alex from spending time with someone that was half her age. So far, there was not boundaries between them and since then, it has solidified their chemistry. Up to today, perhaps the rest can go unsaid._

It was an amazing Sunday afternoon in Manhattan; the sun was out, it was partly cloudy and most of the detectives had the day off. This was the only day where they did not see each other. While the rest of them were either sitting at home getting some sleep, or out in the city, Alex drove all the way to Brooklyn to meet up with a friend. Plus one.

In a seemingly okay apartment building, Alex walked to the floor where his place resided. She checked the address Suzaku gave her to see if it was correct. It all checked out which should since she was in front of the door. She knocked on the door, expecting someone to open the door. Nobody answered the door so she knocked harder. Then she heard someone walking by; she simply thought it just one of the other tenants.

The person tapped her shoulder which of course, startled her. Alex turned around and it was actually Suzaku, holding a laundry basket. She gasped, "Damn it, Suzaku. You scared me."

"Sorry about that. How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long, if that's what you're asking." she replied, "Anyways, could you..."

"Oh yes, hold on a sec." Suzaku handed her the basket so he could open the door, "Once again, sorry about that."

"No problem." Alex took her first step in his apartment and suffice to say, what she saw did not ride well with her. The place was mostly a mess, something that even bothered Suzaku, "Oh my god, this place looks like a tornado ran through it."

"I apologize. My roommate was supposed to clean up, but I think she disappeared somewhere. Let me find her." he told Alex; he searched the place for his roommate, who neglected to clean _their _apartment. He found her easily in her room, but apparently only her room was clean so far; "Hey! Get up, C.C."

She was lying on her bed, reading about medieval torture when he came in. She replied, "What do you want? I've already cleaned my room, what else do you want?"

"You forgot the living room. And I have company."

C.C. looked out into the living room and saw Alex standing there, she saw this as an incredible opportunity to embarrass him in front of his new friend. She leaped out of bed and weaseled herself away from Suzaku so she could greet Alex.

"Hello there, Alexandra is it?" she greeted her, shaking her hand, "Suzaku has said many things about you."

"Nice to... meet you." Alex replied. So far, she was indifferent to her behavior.

Suzaku grew impatient with C.C. as she purposely ignored him, "Hey, clean this damn mess!" he shouted.

"How rude. Anyways, he has said so many things about you, if you like to hear it."

"Thank you but I don't wish to hear it." Alex insisted, "Besides, if I did want to hear it, I'm sure that none of it would be true."

"Trust me, whatever lie it was, it was not true." he added; Alex looked around the living room of the apartment and seeing how Suzaku was pressuring C.C. to clean up the mess, she had a suggestion.

"Okay, we don't need to go anywhere just yet. But judging from how things are, why not I help clean up with you two. Then we can go."

This proposal was enticing to both of them, and they didn't think it was a bad idea. They nodded in agreement and proceeded to clean the apartment together. _It was only 2:30 and Alex was only there for at least an hour and so far, she did not like the condition of Suzaku's apartment. It consisted of mostly hidden pizza boxes, misplaced trash among other things she had come across. In her mind, she had no idea how two people could make such a mess on their own._

Picking up a moldy pizza box, Alex exclaimed, "How can two people eat _this _much junk food be themselves?"

Suzaku was carrying a half-full trash bag when he replied, "You're looking at the wrong person."

His comment was directed towards C.C., who was fishing things out of the couch, such as several dollars, missing pens and pencils and even the remote to the television. She ignored his comment against her and proceeded to vacuum the inside of the couch. At least thirty minutes later, they successfully managed to get the place looking great. After they were done, Alex seemed pretty happy with herself; C.C. didn't care either way.

"Well this place looks better than before." she stated; Suzaku nodded and walked into his room for a second, where as soon as he opened the door, a cat suddenly leaped at him and started biting his ankle. This caught both C.C. and Alex's attention, "Oh my god! Suzaku, are you alright?"

He tried to hold back the pain as much as he could. He picked up the cat and answered, "Yeah, I'm alright. This is Arthur, my cat."

"Oh really?" She walked over to the cat and softly petted the animal, "How long have you had him?"

"Ever since he was a kitten. About eight years, if I remember." he told her, "I brought this little guy with me when I came here. I've kept him because he reminded me of someone I knew."

"Well, okay then. Do you want to go?"

"Yeah. Let me put him away and we'll go, okay?"

"Alright." she nodded.

_Alex took them in her car and drove back to Manhattan. There was something about the ride over because throughout the entire way there, they did not exchange any words to each other, which mildly concerned her. As they made their way into Midtown Manhattan, needless to say there was more dialogue than during the drive._

Suzaku took a good look around and was overwhelmed by everything that surrounded him – even so, this comment surprised even Alex, "You know, in all my years in New York, I've never been in this part of Manhattan."

Shocking as it was, Alex replied, "Seriously? You've never been out here?"

"Nope. Never once have I been here. And I've lived in Manhattan longer than I've lived in Brooklyn."

"I've heard of people who've lived in this borough, yet have never been to the Statue of Liberty." she told him; and it is common, "But since this is your first time ever here in Midtown, how about I show you some of the signature spots?"

"That's sounds great." he smiled, "How about you, C.C?"

She showed no desire of seeing of it. Call her cynical, but she has a reason. Any who, she did reply, "Suzaku, I personally don't care. I've been here more times that I can remember."

_Meanwhile_, somewhere around Midtown Manhattan, Sergeants Munch and Tutuola were the only ones that did not have the day off, as they were assigned to handle a kidnapping that happened the night before today. It did suck to be them of all people but that was just how it was.

They were out to see who was around that witnessed the kidnapping that night, which was why there were out in Midtown. It has been two hours since then and they have not found anyone who knew what happened, and the ones that were around or heard something suspicious, wasn't gonna say anything. That was the downside of finding witnesses. Luckily, they found a person who actually could help them – more specifically, the witness found_ them_.

"Can you tell us what you saw last night?" Munch asked the young woman.

"Well, I was just out here minding my own business. Soon as I turned around, I saw someone being forced into a truck." the woman explained, "I tried to stop it, but I was too busy watching my boyfriend. He has a knack for luring other girls."

"Could you give us a description?"

She tried to remember what happened that night, but it was to no avail. "I'm sorry, I could barely see the person's face or anything in particular, but I did recognize the truck."

Fin asked the young woman, "What did the truck look like?"

"It was dark red, and looked like one of those old Chevy trucks. Not that old and the sidewall was partially cracked and rusted."

Writing all the details in his notebook, Munch told her, "Thank you very much."

She returned to shopping now that the detectives had their information. Wasn't much but every piece mattered. Munch and Fin walked back to the car, to return to the precinct. But as he was walking back into the car, Fin noticed something strange. He turned around and saw two people inside a shop; he walked a few steps forward to see if it could help, but didn't work. Instead, Fin took out his phone and zoomed in for a closer look.

He saw a girl with suspiciously familiar hair, being accompanied by a male that was taller than her. He waited for her to turn around but was stunned when he realized that it was really Kallen in there. This also confused him, because the person she was with looked nothing like her or even indicated that he was a relative. Clearly this made him curious as to who he was but while he was watching her from afar, Munch called out:

"Hey, Fin. What are you looking at?"

He snapped out of it and replied, "Nothing. Let's go."

They go back into their car and drive off. But his suspicions were still large to say the least._ It was early in the evening, and so far, things have been incredibly enjoyable for Alex and Suzaku. He loved her company and she did too, but there was one person that did not want to be there with them. Perhaps not everybody likes her._

They were all over Manhattan throughout the afternoon, so now they simply watched the sun set in Central Park. All throughout the day, they shopped or looked in various stores, exchanged some banter amongst the many things they did that day. The blonde detective, her young male companion and his green haired roommate sat in the grass, taking it all in. Alex couldn't remember when she has a peaceful time like this. It felt nice.

But C.C. expressed her feelings towards the entire day, "You know, ma'am. You've failed to keep my interest today. If anything, I could be doing something more productive with my time."

Alex was slightly offended by her comments. Apparently, this was not the first negative thing that has spewed out of her mouth. "Alright, young lady. So far, you have been testing my patience today. Just because you aren't having a nice time out, doesn't mean we shouldn't. I'm sorry I tried to catch your attention, but if you don't want to be here, then you can leave."

"Really? Listen here, Alexandra. I sorry you could convince me to be your friend, but don't get snappy with me."

As much as she did not want to give in, she kept pushing her. Up until the point where she got up and told her calmly, "First of all, you will call me Alex. Or Detective Cabot, if you wish to be formal. Secondly, I wasn't trying to be a _friend._ Now if you did not want to come here, then you shouldn't have agreed to come along."

She glared at Alex for a moment, then left Central Park disgruntled. Alex wished that she didn't need to say that, but disrespect was something she was unable to tolerate. Luckily, she did not have to lose her temper and snap at her. Suzaku watched without saying a word; in a way, he wished that she did not behave the way she did. And now it was just them.

"Sorry about C.C., Alex. She's not this crabby." he apologized.

"Don't apologize for her. I know she seems mean, but I suppose she did not anticipate being dragged out of her comfort zone by someone she didn't know. It's no skin off my ass."

He felt the same way as her. And he thought that maybe when he gets home, he could try and make it up to her. But he thought of something else while they sat on the grass. He asked her, without looking from the sky, "Alex? I'm curious. Are we really friends?"

She turned to him as she was stumped by the question; she inquired, "What is that suppose to mean? Is it because of the short time we've known each other?"

"Well, I think it's because of how it all came to be." he explained, "First time we met, you saved my ass from a bunch of guys. Then I was suspected of killing one of my classmates, and suddenly, I ask you for drinks and well...here we are. We talk, we drink, we socialize, we've been in a disagreement or two and all I know is... well..."

"What?'

"I've never had a female friend as kind, strong and defensive as you. So in this short time we've known each other, I suppose we were meant to become friends."

Alex wrapped her arm around him and smiled, whist whispering, "I suppose so. But let's give this friendship time, understood?"

He turned over to her and smiled back, "Understood, detective."

Then Alex got up and stretched out, extending a hand for him, Alex asked him, "How about you find your friend and I give you two a ride home?"

He got up with her assistance and nodded, "Sure. I need to get up early for school anyways."

They walked out of Central Park, with Alex again wrapping her arm around him. Suzaku felt happy because now it was confirmed – he has himself a new friend. And she felt the same way too. She was a bit skeptical about befriending a person who was twice her own age, but how they bonded was ageless. Something like that.

_Back at the precinct_, Fin looked at the picture that he took with his phone. Seeing Kallen that close with this man had to be no coincidence, maybe it was the way she acted around him that fueled his suspicions. Maybe he was wrong and he was over-thinking this too much. But all he knew was, this was something that he needed to dig into.

"I don't wanna be right about this," Fin muttered to himself, "So I better be wrong. If you're really doing what I think you are, then I need to get to the bottom of this."

_As one friendship blossomed, one relationship may be in doubt._

* * *

**End of Chapter Five**

**This is a good follow-up after celebrating my 18th birthday. Now I'm gonna tell you guys this, things will be interesting in the next two chapters so for those who have been following this story, stay tuned.**


	6. Deceived

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Code Geass or Law and Order: SVU. They are the property of their respective owners.

* * *

**Chapter Six – Deceived**

_One day when Alex was walking into the squad room, she took a glance at Fin, who seemed very distracted as he was walking in the squad room as well. She couldn't tell what was going on, but she could tell that something wasn't right when she waved and said hello, and all he did was grunt in response. She wasn't exactly sure if this was any of her concern but it didn't hurt to ask. But he was already gone._

It was late in the afternoon, during another regular work day. The SVU team were either working an investigation or doing some paperwork; whichever came first. Four of the detectives were all present as always, as the four teamed up on another case. There was not much to say in regards to their work, but it goes without saying, it was mildly boring. _Meanwhile_, Suzaku walked into the squad room like he did every day after school, to visit Alex and her colleagues.

This day was slightly different as he brought his girlfriend Kallen with him. Suzaku tried to sneak up on her, as some type of surprise. But as it turned out, he did not do much of a job staying unnoticed because almost immediately, she noticed him.

Alex did not turn around at him, but without moving her eyes from her desk, she said, "You have to do much better than that, Suzaku."

"Well, I suppose my surprise is ruined then." he sighed. Alex got out of her desk and they shared a hug for a moment or two. It was always refreshing to see him around.

"Hey, how are you doing?" she greeted happily.

"I'm okay. Just got out of school, just thought I'd pop by and say hello."

She brushed her hair back and smiled back at him, she looked behind him and saw Kallen standing there. Her smile slightly went down when she saw her. It said that she wasn't as happy to see her as opposed to seeing Suzaku. Nonetheless, she waved and greeted the red haired woman:

"Oh, I see you brought your girlfriend with you. Nice to see you again."

She waved and said back at her, "Nice to see you two. I wasn't gonna be here long anyways. I promised I'd meet someone later."

"Okay then. More Suzaku for me then." she laughed at her own comment while Kallen followed suit. The way they shared a laugh, it was damn near superficial; worse issue was that Suzaku, who stood in between them, could not see it.

Kallen looked around and saw a few familiar faces in the squad room, such as Munch and Fin. She greeted them, "Hey guys. Remember me?"

"Oh yeah, you're his girlfriend if I remember correctly." Munch recalled. In some type of way, it was his form of a greeting. At least for people whom he doesn't know well. As for Fin, he remembered her very well.

"I remember you." Fin stated; unlike Suzaku, he saw the fake smile on her face. He looked as she heard her cell phone ring, she pulled it out of her pocket as it was only a text. Suddenly, Kallen looked a bit more happy then she was a moment ago.

She took her eyes of her phone and asked one of them, "Excuse me but, where is the bathroom?"

"It's right over there." Munch pointed out to her. She immediately rushed past the two sergeants en route to the facilities; but the floor was slippery, which caused her to slip and fall down. She lied on the floor in a distinct amount of pain when Suzaku rushed over himself to help her up.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked the young woman.

As she was being helped up, Kallen replied, "Sure, I'm okay. Wait a minute? Where's my phone?"

She began looking frantically for it, searching around to see if it slid around somewhere. Fin felt something under his foot, so he bent down under his desk and saw that her phone had slipped under his desk. He picked it up and while he was bent down under the desk, he saw that she had something up – a text message.

It read: _"Meet me tomorrow again in Times Square like we did before. Can't wait to see you again."_

Fin got out from under the desk and called out to Kallen, "Hey, I found your phone."

"Really?" she inquired; it relieved her knowing that someone found it, "Thank you so much."

"No problem." he nodded. Alas, it made him worried. But still, he felt bad for Suzaku. He didn't know what was going on, neither did he, but regardless of what she was doing, at least he had a right to know.

_The following afternoon, _Fin took the day off to spy on Kallen. Even though he didn't have to do this, her behavior, the text message and everything else suggested that she had a secret. Speaking of secrets, Munch noticed the other day that Fin was acting a little off; in fact, he saw him (just barely) read something on her phone. So that was why he decided to tag along.

"I still don't understand why you want to come with." he grunted.

"Look here, like you, I'm also curious of what she could be doing." Munch told him, "She could be doing anything, but what makes you so sure that she could be cheating?"

"I know all the signs. She hiding something." he explained, "What about you? Have any one of your ex-wives cheat on you?"

"Oh yeah. I've been through that at least once." he sighed, thinking about this time but in his camera lens, Munch saw her, "Fin, there she is."

He looked with his binoculars and saw the red haired woman standing around outside an outdoor restaurant, looking for someone. By the looks of it, it seemed like she was eager. Both of them waited for what seemed to be thirty to fifty minutes for something else to happen. In that time, Kallen walked around to make sure no one thought she was loitering. At about the hour mark, someone finally showed up.

The person was, as previously described, taller than her and had short black hair. Munch and Fin watched from afar as they shared a hug and even witness Kallen receiving a kiss on her forehead. Munch took a photo of it, in order to show proof. But it was not enough.

All throughout the afternoon, they watched them laugh and talk and overall, have a interesting time together. They tried to make sure that they could not be detected by either of them, as Kallen has seen them twice already. They left the restaurant no less than fifteen minutes ago and proceeded to walk down the streets of Manhattan together. The two detectives tailed them for as long as they could.

As they couple walked to their next destination, they exchanged a few words as he noticed her on playing on her phone a lot.

"Kallen, why are you always on your phone? Is there something wrong?" he asked her.

"It's nothing. Just some things that I'm trying to keep up on."

"Like what?" She did not respond to the question. For some reason, she felt obligated not to tell him. Still he shook this one off and asked her, "Hey, I want you to know that I feel like introducing you to Suzaku next week. Depending if he's available."

The very mention of Suzaku startled Kallen and almost made her heart stop for a moment. So she objected, "I don't think that is a right idea."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean is, what am I supposed to say to him? We haven't met in so long, I not sure what you expect me to say to him."

"Come on, Kallen. He's my best friend. Besides, I heard that he got himself a girlfriend as well. Perhaps you and her could have something in common."

She was in a hard spot right now. She tried to persuade him away from the idea, difficult as it was, she still tried, "Perhaps when I have some time to spare, then maybe we could."

"Fine then. Let's see where it goes from there."

She hugged him and said with smile, "Thank you, Lelouch. Now how about we get back to yours and well... you know."

"Someone is quite eager?" he smirked, but it didn't matter at all to him. Instead of going to their original destination, they switch routes, now going to his place instead.

Munch and Fin continued to tail them without them being able to spot them. They took a few more photos for more proof, and a couple others to help identify him. Sooner or later, they found themselves lost in Manhattan for a brief time, whist keeping track of them. Luck was in their favor when they finally managed to track them down – all the way into Central Park. They watched them enter an apartment building, but unfortunately, there was no chance to follow.

Despite that, they get out of the car and walk inside. The building was seemingly familiar to both of them, especially Fin, who has been here a handful of times. They got inside quick, but it appeared that they were too late. They had already gotten in the escalator long before they got inside. This proved to be difficult.

"Damn it, we lost them." Munch grunted.

"Calm down, Munch. We'll find them."

"So we knock on every apartment door until we find them?"

Fin walked in the escalator as he told his partner, "Not exactly. You should remember that we know someone that lives in this building. So are you gonna stand there or are you coming?"

The older detective/sergeant shrugged and joined his partner in the escalator. Hopefully, this helps them even just a little. They made it to their intended destination, where Fin went to go meet someone that he knew very well. It was easy to find the apartment now; not like he had any difficulty before.

He knocked on the door, to see if anyone was home or not. The door substantially opened, and Fin greeted, "Hey what's up, Ken."

"Hi, dad. Hi, John." He greeted, giving his father a hug. He was surprised that they were here which was why he asked, "So what can I do for you guys? Police business?"

"Nah. Unofficial business this time." he told him, showing him the camera, "We want to ask you if you've seen this girl around the building recently?"

They showed Ken the photo of Kallen, trying to see if he has seen her around. But, "Sorry. Never seen her around."

Clearly, it went nowhere so Fin changed the photo to show another picture for him to see, "Alright, have you seen this one around here often."

He took a good look at this photo and actually recognized who it was; he told them, "Oh, that's Lelouch. He and his sister lives on the next floor up. I've seen him around before, but I usually help his sister out from time to time."

This was very good help for both Munch and Fin, so Munch asked him, "Where can we find him? What's his apartment number?"

"I don't know. I never noticed. If you take the stairs, then it should be the seventh door to your right."

"Thank you very much, Ken. We appreciate it." Fin thanked him. But before they left, Ken asked them.

"Do either of you two want to come in? My boyfriend has be dying to meet you, dad."

Munch didn't wish to be rude so he said, "Sure, I'll come in and meet him."

"Sorry, I got some business to take care of. When that's done I might come on down and say hi. If not, tell him I said hello."

He nodded in agreement and allowed Munch to come inside instead. While he spent time with him, catching up and whatnot, Fin however, went in pursuit to find Lelouch and Kallen. Hopefully, they didn't already leave. Fin followed his son's directions and went upstairs to the next floor, and to the apartment door as directed. Fin knocked on the door, seeing if anyone was home – but no one came.

But there was something off about it. Nobody was answering the door, but for some reason, music was playing inside. It was suspicions albeit strange; someone _had_ to be inside. Or one of them left the radio on. Any of these were possible. He continued knocking on the door, waiting for someone to finally answer it – but to no avail.

He assumed that they already came in and left so he was prepared to leave. But then he heard a voice from behind, asking him, "Excuse me, but do you need something?

Fin looked behind him – and then down, only to be confronted by a young woman, sitting in a wheelchair with a basket of clothes on her lap. Ultimately, he was slightly embarrassed, "Oh my bad, I was looking for someone that might be in this apartment."

"No worries." she smiled at the detective.

"Do you live in this apartment?"

"Yes, I do. I share it with my older brother." she was puzzled by the question and asked him, "I'm sorry, but could I ask who you are?"

"Yeah, I almost forgot." Fin took out his badge and introduced himself, "Sergeant Tutuola, I'm a police officer. I'd like to know if your brother is home."

Hearing the music from inside, she told him, "He should be. The radio is on. Lelouch almost never leaves it on when he's gone."

"Do you mind if I come inside? I need to ask him questions."

She wheeled herself to the door, taking out her keys and answered, "Of course. Just let me open the door."

In no less than a minute, she opened the door for him. He patiently entered the apartment, where they both noticed a blouse on the floor. He picked it up and showed it to her, asking, "Is this yours?"

"Oh course not. I've never seen that before."

They see that one of the doors were open, so Fin walked towards it slowly to see who was inside. He took a peek inside and turns out... his suspicions were true. He pushed the door shut, to see none other that the two right in the middle of sex. Both Lelouch and Kallen were startled to see Fin standing outside the door. Kallen tried to cover herself, knowing that this is trouble.

"What the hell? Nunnally, who is this guy?" An angered Lelouch inquired.

The detective snarled, "I'm a cop!"

"Fin? What are you doing here?" Kallen shouted.

Lelouch turned to her and asked, "You know him?"

As painful as it was, she had to agree, "Yes, I do. He's a friend of a friend."

This turned into a giant mess, to say the very least. There was no way she could possibly get out of this without a legitimate reason; now there was no denying it – she was caught. Fin shook his head and threw her over her blouse, telling the two, "Put your clothes back on."

After the two got dressed, per his request, they sat on the couch with plenty of embarrassment, shame and all others feelings that associate to what they were feeling. Fin just spent a good time walking back and forth, looking at them. He knew what they did and he was waiting for one of them to say something. After they inadvertently swore themselves to silence, he decided to say something to the guilt couple.

"I don't even know what to say to you, girl. I can't even think of anything to say." he nodded.

"Detective, I can explain." Kallen told him.

He stopped walking back and forth and suggested, "Okay, how about you tell this guys right here that you already have a boyfriend, if I presume."

Lelouch look at her and was utterly stumped by his comment, which was why he asked, "What is he talking about, Kallen?"

She sighed deeply. Kallen was hoping that she never had to tell him, "I had a boyfriend long before we began dating."

"Who is he?" he asked her. But before she had a chance, Fin told him instead.

"Suzaku Kururugi. That who he is."

The name apparently clicked to him; it took him a second or two to realize who it was. "Suzaku?! You mean I've been banging my best friend's girlfriend all this time?'

"You two know each other?" Fin inquired.

"Yes, I do. We go all the way back when we were kids." he sighed. He could not believe that this was happening. "Kallen, why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"I can't tell you. I just... can't."

Since she did not give either of them a valid reason, Fin made an observation, "I can guess why. Suzaku wasn't 'enough' for you, so you go out and bang his best friend on the side? Correct me if I'm wrong."

She sat there with lots of regret, as did Lelouch. Fin didn't want to see anymore of this so he decided to leave the apartment. He turned back at Lelouch and apologized, "Sorry for coming in your home like this so unexpected."

He sighed again, "Don't apologize, especially since Nunnally was the person who let you in."

"Alright then." he replied, as he walked through the door but not before he said his greetings to Nunnally, "It was nice meeting you. I heard my son has helped you out, be sure to thank him."

She shook his hand and smiled, "Oh that's your son? Well okay, I'll do so. Nice meeting you, I wish that we met on a better time than this."

He nodded in agreement and walked out without another word. Now, he wondered how he was gonna explain this to Suzaku, telling him that his girlfriend was unfaithful to him. Clearly, this was gonna be hard to break. As he headed down the stairs to get his partner, Kallen stopped him as soon as possible.

"Detective!" she shouted at him. She managed to catch up to him with no ease, "Please wait, can I please tell you something?"

He turned around and replied, "What is it?"

"I know what I did was wrong, but please, could you not tell Suzaku about this?" she pleaded.

He could not believe that those words came out of her mouth, so he said back at her, "Really? Are you telling me to keep this a secret?"

"It's the least you could do for me."

"Why? Why should I keep your dirty little secret? Why should I keep lying like the way you've been? Tell me that."

This was hard for Kallen to explain, very hard. So she summed it up for him, "I want to tell him myself. I was the one that hurt him, it's better if he heard it from me."

"And what if you _never_ tell him?" he exclaimed; Kallen couldn't respond to his question, "Exactly. You can might as well think of an excuse, because I'm not gonna take any heat from him because I kept this from him possibly as long as you have."

He walked back downstairs, leaving her in a state of grief. Although it was her own fault, she now regretted ever lying to him. As she laid her head on the wall, all she knew was – she could at least prepare for what was ahead. Now that the lies have been exposed, the question remains is: How will Suzaku handle it? Who knows.

* * *

**End of Chapter Six**

**Sorry for missing last week, I'm not sure why but I already had this chapter ready. Nevertheless, new chapter that you just read. Anyways, I almost lost the most recent chapter I was working on. I assure you that the next chapters will be good. Peace.**


	7. The Truth

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Code Geass or Law and Order: SVU. They are the property of their respective owners.

* * *

**Chapter Seven – The Truth**

_Sergeants Munch and Tutuola returned to the car, after what Fin had to deal with. He was mildly offended that Kallen wanted to keep her affair with Lelouch a secret, even thought her intentions were actually pure, as she intended to tell Suzaku herself. But this did prove difficult for the detectives, who had a decision to make. Tell him or wait 'til she does. The actual question was: when would she tell him?_

_Before the drove off, Munch asked a bothered Fin, "So... what do we do from here?"_

_He looked out the car window and sighed, "I'm not sure, Munch. All I care about is telling Suzaku what is going on?"_

"_But are you sure you want to tell him yourself?" he exclaimed, "Personally, I don't believe that this is any of our business. So if she wants to tell him, why not?"_

"_What if she doesn't, man?" he inquired. Munch was left in silence. "What if she doesn't tell him and she continues doing the same two-faced crap she was doing before? I'm aware that this is difficult, but not telling him means we're almost as bad as her. Suzaku, Alex, both of them would hold it against us."_

"_I'll admit that if we not tell him, then we'll receive backlash from Alex and Suzaku," he acknowledged, "but are you seriously considering telling him? I know she did wrong, but like I said, it's probably none of our business to get involved in someone else's personal drama."_

"_What would you do then, if you knew someone that was being cheated on?"_

_He sighed and told his partner, "Then I might feel obligated to say something."_

"_Exactly! Keeping that stuff secret won't benefit anyone. So it's better to just give him a thumbs up, rather than someone who knows and keep their mouths shut."_

"_I suppose you may be right. I'd want you to tell me that my woman was running around on me." Munch finally agreed, "So what do we do from here? Do we tell him now or do we wait until it is necessary?"_

_Fin started the car, in preparation of leaving and answered, "I'd rather sleep on it. There is no need to tell him right away."_

"_I suppose so."_

* * *

_The following day_, both of them went to Suzaku's apartment to tell him the shocking truth. They knew that he lived in Brooklyn, just they didn't know where he lived in particular; fortunately, Alex was willing to hand over his address so they could speak to him. The fact that they asked for his address made her suspicious of their intentions, she wanted to follow them to see what they were up too, but work deemed a little too overwhelming for the blonde detective.

As they arrive at his door, they hoped that Kallen had not already told him. Munch knocked on the door and within seconds, the door was opened. Suzaku had the uncomfortable pleasure of seeing them at his door, rather than Alex; he assumed that they wanted him for something. He had no idea.

"Hey, detectives." he greeted, "What are doing here? How did you find out where I lived?"

"We're cops, young man." Munch explained (sort of), "We could go through your medical history, if you had a subpoena to do so."

Like most of the things that comes out of his mouth, this comment left Suzaku slightly confused. Nevertheless, he welcomed them inside. "Come on in. Sorry it's a freaking mess, my roommate is kind of a slob. To put it that way."

They looked down at the trash that lied on the floor and it didn't seem like much. Most of the clutter was female clothes anyways. Fin didn't want him to worry so he told him, "It's alright. We don't mind the mess, just as long as you clean it up."

Suzaku sat on the couch, and asked them, "So what do you want?"

Fin sat down next to Suzaku so he could tell him, "Well. We're here to tell you something. You probably would like it."

"And don't worry. It's nothing death related." Munch added.

He didn't know what was going on. Well, he already didn't know what was going on prior to this. He still asked, "What are you trying to tell me, guys?"

They sighed, trying to think of a way to break it to him. So Fin brought out the camera and begun explaining to him, "The other day, when you and your girlfriend came to the squad room, I accidentally read a text from someone that wanted to meet her the next day. So me and Munch went out to see what's up."

"Yes...?"

He pulled up a picture and asked him, "Do you know who this guy is?"

Suzaku took a close look at the picture and immediately recognized who it was, "Yes. That's my best friend, Lelouch. What about him?"

"Well yesterday," Munch jumped in and explained, "me and Fin tailed Kallen, to see if she was up to no good. They met up that day and spent a lot of close time together. Fin, show him the pictures."

He pulled up the photos of Kallen kissing Lelouch in public, there were at least ten different photos. Suzaku was in shocking disbelief; he didn't think that those photos were real. It had to be some sort of prank according to him, because he didn't want to believe it.

"Are these fake?"

"Nah. They're not." Fin answered him. He continued to show him more photos, featuring them in close contact. Meanwhile, he explained even further, "They made their way to his apartment, where my son also resides. His little sister let me in so I could get them; I found them in his bed, fully naked. They were already at it when I caught them."

He needed a moment to think. He didn't want to believe that it was true. There was still lots of doubt in his mind that these were all lies, but it was as true as possible. His emotions were running all over the place, unsure what to do. All the times she's blown him off, he tried to comprehend it.

Munch and Fin watched him take the news hard. They had no pleasure in showing him this. In fact, it was hard for them as well. Suzaku shook his head, still trying to think this stuff through. He stood up and asked one of the detectives, "Are you sure you saw this happening? I just want to know."

"It's for real, man. We're sorry that we had to be the ones to tell you." Fin tried to comfort him, without things becoming awkward. He attempted to pat his back a few times, but Suzaku got up and went into his room.

They looked to see what he was about to do; they had hoped that he didn't lose it and do something he regretted. They thought of the very worse things that he might be considering, and it was only necessary that whatever it could be, it could be preventable. However, after a minute or two, Suzaku returned from his bedroom, with his shoes on. He never said a single word when he took his coat and headed off.

Immediately, they followed him to see what he tried to do. Fin was the one to ask, "Where are you going?"

"I need to go see her." he replied. Telling them nothing else as he stormed out of the apartment building. All they could do was watch as he left, and hoped that he didn't do anything crazy. Did they believe that he would? Perhaps.

* * *

_Hours later_, Suzaku rushed from Brooklyn to Upper Manhattan as fast as he could. He didn't know what to feel at that moment. He didn't want to think that what he saw was actually true. At the very least, he hoped that Munch and Fin were wrong. _Hoping_ that they were all wrong. But he needed to her her side of this story. After taking a long express back to Manhattan, he went around in search of her.

He knew where she resided, in a affluent Manhattan apartment complex. It hardly took him long to find the place, especially on foot; once he reached the her apartment door, he had to make sure that he kept his wits about him. He took deep breaths to try and calm himself down, as fast and effective as physically possible. As soon as he was able to calm himself down, he knocked on her door.

Kallen walked to the door and saw no one other than him at her doorstep. She nearly jumped out of her own skin when she saw him, and by his looks, he did not seem happy. He asked her, with no emotion in his speaking voice, "May I come in?"

She was resistant of doing so, but it would be rude to her if she shut the door on her boyfriend – at least right he was. She allowed him in, backing out of his way. And was worried when he shut the door. She said, "So, what do you want? I wasn't expecting you."

"I bet you weren't." he chuckled... slightly. He took out the camera he got from Fin and asked her, "Kallen, could you explain this?"

He pulled up a photo of her kissing his best friend, along with several others. She fretted; she had no idea what to say to him or what to do. He was practically a bomb waiting to explode. So it was only necessary to lighten the blow some.

"I...I don't know how to tell you." she tried to explain it to him. But was concerned that he'd take it even harder than he was right now, "Suzaku, I screwed up. I..."

"You what? Tell me so I can understand."

She tried to hold back her tears. But she explained to him the best she could, "I haven't been truthful with you recently. I've been lying to you for a long time about where I am and where I'm going. It hurts me to say this but... I've been... unfaithful to you."

Suzaku was unsure whenever to laugh or break out in tears. He tried not to do both, but it did not change the fact that he was angry. He asked another question, "How long... how long have you've been cheating on me? With my best buddy?!"

This was painful for her to admit. And all she could think of was the potential worse things that he might do; even though he rarely violent. She began tearing up, "More than three months ago. We were having a nice time and it just led on from there. I don't know why I started doing it but all I know is, I made an awful mistake and at least I could've been truthful to you."

It was overwhelming for him to hear. He put his hands over his head, and said, "Almost three years, we've been together. I never hurt you physically, I never lied to you and I certainly gave you as much love as I could. Why? What did I do to you to deserve this?"

"Look, I know what I did was wrong and I know that I lied but please if you could, forgive me." she pleaded to him. But there was no way that he could.

Suddenly, he balled up his hands into fists. Kallen noticed this, thinking that he was gonna hurt her. Even thought she could fight back, getting into a physical altercation wouldn't help either of them. He tried to handle his emotions as he possibly could. He couldn't even calm himself down so he tightened up his fist and with all his might, propelled his arm in punching motion.

Instinctively, Kallen flinched and tried to protect herself. But then she heard a loud _*shatter*._ She opened her eyes and saw that he had punched a glass table into pieces. He tried to keep himself from crying, while his knuckles were bleeding aggressively. Quickly, she rushed over to aide him, but backed away from her.

She backed off, he no longer could stand to look at her. Watching the blood from his fist drip on the carpet, Suzaku tearfully said, "No, forgive me. For wasting all that time. I have nothing more to say to you. Good-bye, and take care."

He walked out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him. He hardly minded his wounded hand, because that wasn't what hurt to him. Back inside, Kallen sat on the couch rest and started sobbing. She knew it was all her fault. And now it cost her the one she loved. It was painful for both of them.

* * *

_It has been more than a week since Alex had made contact with Suzaku. He hasn't answered her texts, her calls, he hasn't shown up in the squad room at all in that time. It made her worry that something bad might have happened. She even tried going to his apartment, but nobody answered the door. All that she could hear, was the sound of sad music inside. It was very clear to Alex – something bad happened to Suzaku._

Inside the SVU squad room, Alex sat at her desk thinking about no one else but Suzaku. She believed that something definitely happened to him, which was why she hasn't made contact with him in so long. The other detectives looked at her and noticed that her mind was elsewhere. Elliot walked by and saw that Alex was somewhere else at that moment, Munch and Fin didn't know what she was thinking about, probably because she didn't know what happened.

But she might hear some news, as C.C. walked in the precinct and entered the squad room, searching for Alex. She yelled out to her direction, "Detective Cabot!"

She turned around and saw C.C. standing there. Alex got up and asked her, "Hey there. What are you doing here and how did you find out where I work?"

"I found one of your business cards. Made my way over here." she told her, "Anyways, I'm here to tell you about Suzaku."

"Yes, have you heard from him? I haven't been able to talk to him, as if he has been ignoring me."

She turned away and answered, "It might have something to do with the whole break up he went through. Anyways, I'm going to Italy for a while. Not sure when I'll be back."

"Alright..." Alex nodded, until the break up part crossed her head, "Hold on a sec, what? What do you mean 'break up'?"

"Oh yeah, didn't anyone tell you? Suzaku found out through someone that his girlfriend was cheating on him for some time, so he broke up with her. But I don't care, I'd rather leave him alone with his problems and go about my business."

Now there were some things that did not sound right. So Alex asked, "Who told him that she was cheating?"

"Don't know. Possibly those two." C.C. answered, pointing at Munch and Fin, "Well, I have a flight to get too. Farewell."

Alex turned around to Munch and Fin, seeing as how they kept this from her. Technically, they didn't keep anything from her, they thought Suzaku told her. Nonetheless, she was displeased, "Did you two tell him that his girlfriend was going around on him?"

"Yeah. I'm afraid so." Fin confirmed.

"Why did you tell him that?"

Munch took out the camera, which he retrieved from Suzaku and showed her what they saw. Alex didn't know what to say about this, now knowing what is going on, Munch told her, "Me and Fin followed her all across Midtown the other day and caught her with this guy right here, turns out to be Suzaku's best friend."

"Oh my god. Poor Suzaku..." Alex sighed in disappointment, "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"We thought he told you." Fin assumed. They actually thought he told her by now. Regardless of whenever they told her or not, Alex grabbed her coat and rushed to his place as soon as she could. It was more productive than being down their throats.

_Suddenly, it became all clear to her. She wanted to see if he was alright, but in truth, he was in a vast amount of pain. There was no doubt that he loved Kallen, and seeing how things panned out really must have torn him apart. It was up to Alex to help him through it, because C.C. damn sure wasn't going too._

After a lengthy drive to Brooklyn, Alex went to visit Suzaku again to check on his well-being. She frantically knocked on the door, to actually get his attention. She waited a moment or two to see if he would answer, but what seemed to be a lifetime (three minutes), he answered the door. She took a gook look at Suzaku, who was near depressed, had a bottle of alcohol in his hand and had a bit of fuzz on his face. It happens.

Alex tried asking as gingerly as she could, "Could I come in?"

He said nothing, but welcome her inside. For the second time, she had to deal with the mess in his apartment. She knew that C.C. made this mess and neglected to clean before she left. Supposedly, it was her _"farewell present"_ to Suzaku. Nevertheless, she still asked him.

"Are you okay, Suzaku?"

He sat on the couch and groaned out a response, "Yeah, I've been better."

"Well, I heard what happened between you and Kallen." She told him, "You really cared for her didn't you? Well, if you need a shoulder to cry on, I'm always here."

Alex patted his back, and he chuckled, "Don't worry. I've done plenty of that."

Seeing a smile on his face also put a smile on hers. Alex was glad that he had cheered up a bit, but knew that wouldn't entirely help. So she asked him, "So, are you sure you're okay?"

He looked down and sighed, "I'm not really okay. I don't know, but I feel betrayed. For a week, I've been sitting here, trying to get all those tears out of my system. But I suppose that's natural. But what I don't understand is why two of the closest people in my life, would inexplicably screw me over like this. My best friend and my now ex-girlfriend, it is just too surreal."

"I understand that you loved her, but drowning yourself in your own self-pity will not solve anything." Alex explained, "Trust me, I've been there before."

Suzaku looked up at Alex and exclaimed, "What are you talking about?"

"If you must, then I guess I can relive it once more." she begun to explain, "Some time ago, I was in a relationship with this woman I met at work. She was a detective like me. I loved her deeply, more than anyone I've ever met. We were together for more than a few years, possibly more. I thought she was my soul mate, that one person that would assure me companionship for the rest of my days. It was nice."

"What happened between you two?"

"Turns out, she didn't love me as much as I did. When she came to my former squad, it was when I found out that she was cheating on me."

"With another woman?" he inquired.

"No. A man." she told him. It was difficult for her to explain, "The day I found out, was the same day she dumped me for him. I pleaded to her, _'Why?'_ and she said that I was not enough for her."

"What did he have that you didn't?"

"A penis. She wanted to be a mother, and she knew that being with me, meant that would never happen. Even though adoption could have been an option." Alex explained further, "So I held it up for the rest of work, and as soon as I came home. I cried as much as I could, until I fell to sleep. I thought that I'd could drink all my pain away, but it didn't help. If I hadn't took control of myself, I could have lost my job. Since then, I lost all hope of finding a mate of my own."

Suzaku couldn't believe that she had gone through all this. Comparing his relationship with hers, both were no different from each other. Except one aspect. He was curious of one thing, "So, you just gave up on love? You never tried finding another woman... or man?"

She chuckled and stated, "In case you're wondering, I'm _not_ a lesbian. I'm actually bisexual."

"Whoa."

"Yeah, I've been with both. And both have wrecked my heart." she nodded, "That is why I decided to hang it all up. But I do have a point to all this. Even though I might have given up, it doesn't mean that you should too. You have your whole life ahead of you, soon enough the right girl will come along. It may be too late for me, but it's not for you."

These words interested Suzaku. Seeing how well she picked herself up, perhaps he could take some pointers from her. "Is there any way you can help me get through this?"

"Yes. And the first step towards that is," Alex swiped the alcohol from his hand, and begun pouring it on the floor, "Don't drink your problems away. It might numb down the pain now, but it'll destroy you much later in life. Take my word for it."

Suddenly, Suzaku felt a little better already. But the distinct smell of gin in his carpet was a problem to him, especially due to the mess. Still, he was glad. When you look at it, Alex is the only bit of support he has, so that meant he was gonna rely on her more than ever. Alex thought of something that could cheer him up.

"How about I buy you lunch? Would that be nice?" she offered.

Suzaku considered it for a minute, then he nodded, "Sure. That would be nice."

"Good!" she smiled, getting up from the couch and on her way to the door, but not before she told him, "But first, you should probably clean yourself up. Maybe shave your face."

He felt his face and exclaimed, "Is my face really that bad?"

"Well it's not bad. But it wouldn't hurt."

Suzaku shrugged and made his way to the bathroom. He really was in no condition to leave his apartment. While he was fixing himself up, Alex wondered; how can she help him? Can she help him? That's for fate to decide.

* * *

**End of Chapter Seven**

**Yep, that shit just happened. Well, like I said, the next few chapters should be this and that. I'm not gonna spoil anything. Also, any news regarding this story is on my profile.**

**Lastly, show this story at least some support. I've worked hard on it so far, and I don't intend to disappoint you. And don't assume what will happened from here on. Enough of that and peace.**


	8. Befriending

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Code Geass or Law and Order: SVU. They are the property of their respective owners.

* * *

**Chapter Eight – Befriending**

_He was hurt, heartbroken, his confidence damaged, he is depressed and felt nothing but loneliness and betrayal. Suzaku was dealing with a break-up – and a nasty one at that. And I know it all too well because I, myself, have experienced it first hand. Looking at him, I felt bad; he loved her with almost every fiber of his being, yet she hurt him. It's one thing to lie, but to cheat on top of it, made it worse. Now I wonder if he'll ever find the strength to recover._

_He was not only without his mate, but was without his best friend – the same friend who slept with her repeatedly. Thinking about it, Suzaku doesn't need a girlfriend to be happy once again. He just needs someone he can trust, someone to talk too, someone to help get him through it. He just needs a friend._

In the middle of a work day, Alex calmly sat at her desk, using the computer. She had other work she had to do, but for some reason, she was there scrolling through pages. Though he attention was elsewhere, the rest of her colleagues took notice. The captain being one of them.

He rolled up a newspaper and whacked her in the head. Alex nearly jumped out of her chair when he hit her with said newspaper, even more so when she saw her captain standing right behind her. He looked down at the detective and said:

"Detective, what are you doing? You're supposed to be working."

"Sorry, captain. I've been trying to get something done, but I was up all last night." she yawned.

Leaning in his chair, Sergeant Munch inquired, "What were you doing last night?"

"I was with Suzaku last night. He asked me if I could help with his homework, so I stayed up all night helping him study."

"Well that was nice of you, detective."

"Thanks." she nodded, when she heard her phone ringing. She took a look and saw that he was calling her, so she excused herself, "If you'll excuse me, I need to take this."

Alex departed her desk and in the hall, as Munch and Cragen watched. About the same time, Detective Stabler and Sergeant Tutuola walked in the squad room, passing her as they entered. It was not hard to notice that she was talking on the phone in the hallway.

Walking over to his respective desk, Fin asked them, "Who is she talking too?"

"My guess is that she's talking to the kid Suzaku." Munch assumed.

Unlike the rest of them, Elliot couldn't understand any of this so he told them, "I don't understand her involvement with that kid. Why is she trying so hard to be his friend?"

"It's better not to judge, detective." said Captain Cragen, "If she wants to be his friend, let her. I don't understand it either, probably because I know nothing about her involvement with him. But put it this way: at least she's not banging this kid. I hope not."

Elliot was about to reply until Alex walked back in the room, no longer on the phone but said as she walked past them, "I need to talk to you four in the captain's office right now."

They were oddly confused as to why she was trying to drag them in his office. Chances were, it was something that they have no interest in. Nevertheless, they followed her in the office to listen to what she had to tell them. As they entered, she leaned on the desk in waiting.

Captain Cragen walked to his desk chair, asking the blonde detective, "Is there a problem, detective?"

She walked to the door and closed it, and asked, "Guys, I know I don't ask you for anything personal, but can you four do me a favor?"

"Sure, Alex." Fin agreed, standing over the couch rather than sitting on it. "What do you need?"

"Well, I have to explain first." Alex told them, proceeding to explain, "You all know my new friend, Suzaku. Right?"

They all nodded. Munch asked her, "What about him?"

"What is this about, detective?" asked Captain Cragen.

"Well, the other day, Suzaku found out that his girlfriend has been cheating on him with his best friend. And he was devastated. This is something that both Munch and Fin discovered a few weeks ago."

"So that's what you two were doing that day?" Cragen glared at the two sergeants, who stood there silent.

Alex however, continued with, "Anyways, yes they found out and told him. It has been a while since then but he's still reeling over it. So, I want to cheer him up."

"What are you gonna do?"

"That's why you guys are here. I brought you in here so I could ask if you guys would come with me tonight and and treat him to dinner."

"Why? Why should we go out to dinner with him?" Elliot protested, "First time you met him, he was a suspect in a homicide. Now, you wanna wine and dine him?"

"Come on, Elliot. I had suspicions too, now all I want is to be kind to him. I'm the only friend he has right now. If you won't do it for him, do it for me."

As hesitant as they were, the fact alone that he has no other friends besides her, was saddening. They didn't want to pity the poor kid, because that would only be insulting so thinking about it, perhaps they should learn a little more about him first.

"Yeah, I'll go." Munch agreed.

"I'll go too. If he hangs out with you, then he must be a good kid." Cragen followed suit.

"You know I'll go, Alex." Fin told her, "He needs another buddy."

They looked at Elliot, awaiting his decision. Even though his past suspicions clouded his judgment of him, he groaned out a response, "Sure, I'll go."

Alex clapped her hands together and said, "Great. We can leave at 7pm tonight. I'll go tell him."

She left the office to call Suzaku, leaving her colleagues in the captain's office. With her gone, they discussed it over briefly. Cragen sat in his desk chair and asked his detectives, "Okay, should we really go out tonight and meet this kid?"

"Don't worry, captain. He's alright, me and Munch have met him before." Fin answered.

"So that is a yes?"

"Why the hell not? We all know Alex is gonna bust our chops if we don't go, so perhaps we should meet him. We know where this might go."

Cragen looked around and inquired, "Alright. So it's unanimous?"

The three detectives nodded in agreement. They exchanged no other words but he did dismiss them from his office. They didn't know how things could turn out, but worse case scenario was something bad could break out. But their intentions were clear and simple – they were doing this for Alex.

* * *

_Meanwhile_, ever since the events that escalated the other day, Lelouch has tried to reach Suzaku in hopes to apologize. Despite numerous attempts – albeit unsuccessful, he kept trying to at least make any sort of contact with him. Without actually meeting him in person. He has tried everything that he could to at least get a response: E-mails, texts, calls, etc, but to no avail.

He plopped on his couch, defeated. He knew that he had screwed up royally, and it sure as hell cost him his friendship. He turned his head to the side and saw Nunnally sitting in her wheelchair, right in front of the couch. His assumed that she was there for one reason.

"Are you here to judge me? Or what?" He asked, his voice with barely any tone to it.

"No I'm not. I just want to know why you slept with her, knowing that she was with Suzaku."

Lelouch placed his hand over his forehead and up into his hair, and exclaimed, "Nunnally, I never knew that they were going out. If I had known, I wouldn't have slept with her."

"So you're saying that she never told you?"

"Not even a single mention. Thinking about it now," He recalled, "She was always hesitant whenever I mention his name. As if she was ashamed to be with him. But once again, I just don't know."

"Well, stop sitting here sulking. We both know that what you two did to him was wrong, but you can make it right. Go to him and ask for his forgiveness. Just try to fix what is broken."

Though her words had meaning, he sighed and looked at his younger sister, "You might be right. However, getting my ass kicked is not gonna help either of us. I'd rather wait until he cools down before I ask him for any type of forgiveness."

"Well whatever you decide to do, don't let your friendship die out like this."

"Perhaps you're right." He nodded; his voice with some enthusiasm. But then they were startled when they heard the loud knocking on the door; they though Suzaku came to get his revenge on him but when they heard a voice, it was fair to say that Lelouch knew that it was something far worse.

"Hey, Lelouch." a female voice uttered, "I know you're in there. Open the door."

Quickly, he leaped off the couch. Lelouch fretted, he knew exactly who it was, "Oh god, not her. Anyone but her."

Unlike him, Nunnally was happy to know who was at the door. She said with glee, "Oh good, it's her."

She rolled to the door and despite Lelouch's objections, she opened the door. Where they were face to face with said person, she smiled and greeted, "Hello, Lelouch. My darling big brother."

* * *

_Later that evening, _the sun was almost down, leaving a beautiful image in the sky. In front of a elegant restaurant, Alex stood in waiting, wearing an outfit too beautiful to fully describe. Inside, waited Elliot, Munch, Fin and Cragen, who took off work early, waited for Alex to come inside. But she was waiting for someone.

After what was at least seventeen minutes, a taxi pulled out in front of the place with Suzaku exiting said taxi. The very first person he saw was Alex, who was waiting for him to arrive – and he was more that happy to see her.

They two exchanged a tight hug, with the detective greeting, "Suzaku, hey!. It's so nice that you could make it."

"I wouldn't leave you high and dry, Alex." he smiled.

"Good. Because I would have killed you if you did show up." She proclaimed. Her expression showed a bit a seriousness, but she laughed and said, "I'm just kidding. Come on."

Alex escorted him inside, where she would lead him to their table. That is where Suzaku was confronted with four of her co-workers, two of which he has had extended contact with. They were neutral when they saw him, next to her. It was too late to back out.

Nevertheless, Alex introduced them to Suzaku, "Everyone, this is my newest friend, Suzaku Kururugi."

They all waved, and said in unison, "Hello."

"Suzaku, these are some of my co-workers." She introduced, "You know both Munch and Fin. This is Detective Elliot Stabler."

He gave out his hand and greeted, "Nice to see you... again."

"Nice to meet you again." Elliot said, shaking his hand. It was tight and firm...

"And this is our captain, Donald Cragen." She continued.

He brought out his hand and greeted, "Nice to meet you, young man."

"It's a pleasure, sir." Suzaku smiled, shaking his hand.

As they all sat down, Cragen noted something to Suzaku, "You're quite polite. Is that what she's been teaching you?"

"No, I know how to be proper when meeting new people."

Since they were getting the conversation going, Elliot took the time to ask, "So, I heard you go to school at Hudson?"

"Yes. I'm a four-year law student, and I'm about to graduate." he told the detective.

"That's good to know. One of my daughters went to school at HU, did you ever see her around?"

Suzaku was conflicted by his question, but thinking about it, something clicked in his head. So he asked him, "Wait, is your last name _Stabler_?"

"Yes it is."

"Oh! Is Kathleen Stabler your daughter?" He inquired. Elliot nodded in a agreement, in which Suzaku told him, "Yeah, I know her. I was a freshman and we used to hang out. The best thing about her was she liked to poke fun at me. But I had no idea that you were her father."

"At least you two are only friends. That's all I care about."

"I understand."

"So you're a law student?" Munch inquired, "Interesting. You know Alex here was a prosecutor for a long time before she was promoted to detective?"

"Really?" He said in disbelief, turning over to Alex.

"Oh yes. I was an assistant district attorney for more than a decade, until my transfer here to SVU. That was when I had to resign."

"That's amazing."

She nodded, "Yeah. But I've also made some enemies during my tenure there. One of which almost cost me my life."

"I understand. Slightly."

"We're not here to talk about that." she chanted, wrapping her arm around him.

"That's right. Tonight is about you, so don't be afraid to have some fun with us."

The way they treated him was outstanding. At first, Suzaku was concerned that it would not go well, as did them, but after over an hour of talking over food, their opinions about each other drastically changed. And that was a good thing. Now their table had nothing but dirty dishes on it, and they waited for the bill. It was quiet as opposed to earlier that night, but then things got a bit uncomfortable when Elliot said to him:

"So I heard your girlfriend cheated on you?"

"Elliot!" Alex shouted. She turned over to him and said softly, "He didn't mean to say that, didn't you?"

Much to her disdain, Elliot retracted her words, "No, no. I did. I just want to know what happened. I can't ask a simple question?"

Before he let Alex rip right into him, Suzaku turned to her and said, "It's okay. I'm willing to tell you guys the story."

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want too." Cragen told him.

"No, no. He brought it up, so I might as well tell you guys." Suzaku retracted his comment, then begun to explain, "So, my girlfriend Kallen, whom I was dating for around a few years... I found out that she and my best friend Lelouch, had been sleeping together. I went to her and asked why she did it, but I was so mad at her, I balled up my hand into a fist and punched the coffee table so hard that it shattered and cut up my hand."

_'So that explains that cuts on his knuckles.' _Alex thought, looking down at his hand.

"What else happened?" asked Captain Cragen.

"I just walked out. As soon as I got home, I tried to get those emotions out of the way. Then about a week later, Alex showed up and comforted me."

"That was very nice of her."

Elliot asked him, "So what do you expect to do now? Especially with her and your friend?"

"I just don't know. Perhaps I need some time so I can find a way to forgive them."

Munch then told him, "I know how you feel. One of my wives cheated on me. It was back when I was in Baltimore, and it was the reason why I left and never came back. But things always get better with time, not sure about you but eventually, things do turn around."

"Thanks guys. You know, you all are perhaps the coolest people I've ever met. You all might be _way_ older than me, but you guys are actually cool."

"Thank you very much." Alex whispered and hugged him.

After what was a wonderful time, they exited the restaurant; but not before paying their bill, but before Alex took him home, Suzaku suggested, "Hey Alex, Fin, Elliot? How about this weekend we go out to a club. You know, have a little fun."

"We'll see." Elliot replied, walking out to his car.

"I can do that. How's Sunday?" Fin agreed, also suggesting.

"That's nice. See you guys later."

They split to their respective vehicles, except Suzaku, who was offered a ride home from Alex. It was her way of making sure that he got home safe and sound. All and all, it was a good night. _It didn't matter how good of a night Alex had, like she said, it was about Suzaku. It was her own way of helping him cheer up and meet new people – even though he's met a couple of them. Nevertheless, his happiness was all that mattered to her at that moment. And she was happy that her colleagues accepted him._

* * *

_Two days later, Alex decided to take up Suzaku's previous offer to go out to a nightclub with him, Detective Stabler and Sergeant Tutuola. Originally, Elliot didn't want to go out to any sort of club regardless of who it was but considering that he had a day off tomorrow, it wouldn't hurt. But there was a chance that he had church that morning. Still, he, Fin and Alex were more than happy to go out with him._

It was no later than 11:30 pm, that Sunday evening in a flashy nightclub that resided in Brooklyn, where three of the detectives accompanied Suzaku as simply a way to spend a Saturday night. This was unfamiliar territory for them, especially due to the fact they are most likely older than most of the people in the club.

But it was not like they enjoyed it. Elliot came for the drinks, Fin came... just because he was bored and Alex, who originally came for Suzaku, came for the music and also for the alcohol. They stood by the bar, since there wasn't a suitable table for them around. Alex, Fin and Suzaku watched as the people danced and tried to "get lucky"; but their instincts were still lingering around to watch out for anybody that could be in danger.

Elliot returned with their drinks. Alex ordered herself a gin and tonic, Fin ordered (simply) a beer and Suzaku just had a glass of vodka. Elliot handed their beverages, whist saying, "Okay, here you go. It better be right, because I'm not going back."

"How come?" Alex asked him.

He looked over, at the homosexual couple that was staring at him, "Probably because those two asked me something that made me uncomfortable."

"Do you always get hit on by gay dudes?" Suzaku inquired.

"Not always. My ex-partner however, she was hit on by all types of females." Elliot remarked.

"Oh really?" Suzaku chuckled. They all exchanged laughs for a moment up until Alex raised her glass and said:

"Here is to being single." She, Fin and Suzaku all cheered. Except Elliot, which Alex acknowledged, "And here's one for Elliot who is married."

"How long have you been married?"

Elliot told him with a straight face, "Longer than you've been on this earth. Wait, how old are you?"

"I'm 23." he told him.

"Longer than you've been on this earth." Elliot repeated.

Suzaku and the others shared another laugh, but when he opened his eyes, chills rushed through his body when he saw a girl around his age, walking by. He uttered with fear, "Oh my god. It's her."

Unsure what his problem was, Fin took a look over; so did Alex and Elliot. He asked him, "Who's that?"

"Do you know her, Suzaku?" Alex asked him.

They turned back over to Suzaku, who replied, "She's my ex-girlfriend... Euphemia."

* * *

**End of Chapter Eight**

**I really have nothing else to say right here. Well, if anyone has been reading, I hope you guys have been watching the shows. Even though I haven't received the results I was expecting, this is still a good story in my opinion. There's a lot more to come. Peace.**


	9. Bitter Reunion

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Code Geass or Law and Order: SVU. They are the property of their respective owners.

* * *

**Chapter Nine – Bitter Reunion**

_When I saw her walking by, I couldn't understand why Suzaku shuddered when he saw her. This made me curious more than anything, my first thought was why was he so scared of her but my second one was why would he break up with a girl of her caliber? He ran to the closest bathroom and refused to come out; I wanted to go in to see what was wrong but I didn't know if I should. I took a look at her and wondered the same thing: Why was he so scared of her?_

_But yet again, I don't know her like he does. I suppose it all fair trade. I took another glance and thought, 'Maybe there's more than what meets the eye.'_

_Back in the night club_, the detectives followed Suzaku in the bathroom after he suddenly ran inside to hide from Euphemia, his ex-girlfriend. Neither Alex, Elliot nor Fin had any idea that she used to be his girlfriend, but there is probably something about this that doesn't add up to the detectives. Nobody usually acts this way towards a former lover; but they had to hear his side of the story first before they made anymore assumptions.

He wasn't hiding in the stalls but was in front of the sinks. Though the mirrors, he saw them standing behind him carrying some concern. Suzaku looked down at the sink, and he smirked, "So you followed me in the bathroom? That's not very nice."

Alex took a few steps towards Suzaku and asked him, "Suzaku, who is that girl and why are you so afraid of her?"

He bent his head back and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He cocked his head forward and turned around to the detectives, explaining, "The girl out there is Euphemia. She was once my girlfriend back home, she's also my best friend's younger sister. I thought of her as my first love, but suddenly things crumpled into pieces. I found myself on a plane to New York and I never saw her again."

Elliot walked a bit forward to him and wondered, "So she was your first girlfriend?"

"I thought that Kallen was your first?" Fin inquired.

Suzaku shook his head in disagreement, and told them, "No, no. Kallen was my _first one_. But Euphemia was my first girlfriend. There's- a difference."

"I guess I understand."

Alex turned her head to Fin and Elliot, then back at Suzaku. Then she asked him, "How long have you known them?"

Walking away from the sinks, Suzaku took another deep breath and answered, "About as long as I've known Lelouch. We were all kids when we met. Thinking about it, I did receive some missed calls from Lelouch the other day, but I was asleep when he called."

"So you've never talked to him since you found out about him and your girlfriend?"

"We hadn't spoken for weeks. And this was before I found out. We've been too busy with school to even talk."

Even though he clarified some of the details for the detectives, there was one issue that they had to address – why is he in the bathroom, hiding from his ex-girlfriend? Fortunately, they didn't need to address it as he walked out the bathroom upon his own power. Suzaku returned, with the three detectives tailing him. He swallowed his fears and walked towards her, he had no idea what to say to her.

He took a good look at Euphemia and noticed how different she looked; He remembered her with long pink hair, but now it was cut short to her neck. He also knew that her body had developed since he last time he saw her. That's what it seemed like. Nevertheless, she was a bit different appearance wise, but personality wise... was another story.

"Uh... Hey, Euphie. Long time no see." Suzaku greeted, who stood there entirely nervous .

"Why hello, Suzaku. I certainly agree, it has been a long time." She replied, smiling at him. It was clear that after so long, her reactions and expressions hadn't changed much; "How long has it been, Suzaku?"

"Eight years." He told her, "It's been eight years since I last heard from you."

None of them didn't understand why he was so afraid of seeing her. In fact, it seemed as though she was a nice spirit. But Euphemia turned and looked behind Suzaku, noticing the detectives standing behind him. She looked up at Suzaku and asked him:

"So... who are your new friends?"

Suzaku turned back to them and answered, "Sorry, it's none of your concern."

"Oh come on. After all these years, you can't even introduce me to some new buddies?"

No matter how much he didn't want too, he grudgingly introduced them to her, "Euphie, this is Detectives Stabler, Cabot and Tutuola. They are a few people I recently met."

She smiled at the three detectives, taking out her hand and introduced herself, "Hello, I'm Euphemia."

Neither of the detectives didn't bother to shake hands with her. It wasn't out of dislike, but merely due to lack of concern. Feeling the tension around them, Suzaku walked out unannounced. They didn't say a word to him, they didn't so much as ask him where he was going. Considering how early they had to be tomorrow, they followed suit. Outside the night club, Alex saw him walking away from the car they came in.

She looked over, raised her hand and chanted, "Don't you want me to drive you home?"

Suzaku turned around, facing Alex and told her, "No thanks, I can walk home."

His words left Alex in disappointment; she lowered her arm and said quietly, "Alright. Stay safe." The blonde detective entered her car, preparing to drive her colleagues back home. She took a look in the back and saw the empty spot in the vehicle; Alex sighed and drove away from the club and on her way home.

* * *

_Alex's concern over Suzaku was great. There was no explaining it but even though Suzaku isn't her child, let alone the fact that she doesn't have kids herself, she boasted strong motherly instincts that always wanted to make sure that he was alright and that he didn't get into any trouble. This was something that nobody has learned, not Suzaku or any of her co-workers, but it should be safe to say that it's better not to let people know. In a lot of ways, she felt as though Suzaku could already feel those very instincts._

_The following day_, before she came into work, Alex took a sudden detour to Brooklyn so she could drive Suzaku to school. It was not often that she volunteered to drive him to school; in fact, Suzaku had no problem taking either a taxi or the subway to Manhattan and back. But this day was something else.

As they were no less than ten minutes away, there was a long period of silence as she drove to the campus. It was raining early that morning, something that wasn't much of a bother; for as long as she could remember, Alex was always okay with rain – it relaxed her and cleared her head of any problems. Maybe that was why she decided to drive him to school.

While she was driving, Suzaku turned his head to the car window and said, "You didn't have to drive me to school, Alex. I would have gotten there by myself."

"No, I insist." Alex protested; looking at him through her peripheral, she stated, "Besides, it's such a nice morning. I just thought I'd take you to school."

"Alex, it's raining. I don't think it's a nice morning."

She smirked, turning her eyes back at the road and chuckled, "Well, I'm not sure about you, but I like the rain. It makes me calm and uplifting. I don't expect you to understand, what matters is I woke up and I wanted to take you to school."

"But aren't you worried that you might be late for work?" he inquired.

"Not exactly. I don't have to report to work for another hour, so it either gives me plenty of time to read, or get some coffee. No matter how I spend my time, I'll always get there early than expected."

"So that's the reason why you brought me to school? Even though it would make me a bit too early?"

She took a quick breath and explained to him, "Sometimes, it's better to go places ahead of time, rather than try to be _on time_ and end up late. You plan ahead, you get ahead."

Before he could land a sentence, they had already arrived. Suzaku leaned back behind his seat to get his bag and umbrella and exited the car, but before he got out, he told Alex, "Well, thanks for driving me to school. Should I expect you here later or am I going solo?"

"I can take you home. Just let me know when I should get here."

"Okay then. Bye, Alex."

Suzaku got up out of the car, but was stopped when Alex suddenly shouted, "Wait! Come here."

He turned around and halfway re-entered the car, replying, "Yes? Something you want?"

Alex extended her arms out, whist smiling at him. He was confused about this, but Alex said to him, "Well? Are you waiting for something?"

"You want me to hug you?" he asked; Alex nodded in response. "Right now?"

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?"

Suzaku let out a chuckle and smiled at the detective, "Not at all." He reached over and gave Alex a hug; he tried to make it quick however, Alex had a commanding grip until she eventually let him go. They didn't exchange any other words, and she let him leave to go to class. Suzaku felt a bit of joy, or something that made him feel so happy. Not many people have ever experienced Alex's comforting side, not even her previous lovers, it was almost a rarity. But having that warm, protective feeling from someone makes them feel safe – and that was the case for Suzaku.

_Now it was near the early evening when classes finally let out_, when Suzaku took this free time to go to the school library so he could study for a while before he called Alex. This was something that he usually did before he went home, because he was never able to get any studying done at his apartment, and the fact that it was always quiet helped him think better and clearer.

He was sitting at one of the tables with a bottle of water, a bunch of books and absolute peace; as he read a book about capital punishment, Suzaku raised his head up and yawned but just as he opened his eyes, he saw Euphemia from a distance, searching for him. Quickly, he tried to find a way to exit the library unnoticed but he was far too late – she was already right in front of him.

He tried to weasel himself out of this, so he said with an awkward smile, "Um? Hey, Euphie. How's it going?"

"Seems to me that you don't want to see me." she assumed.

"What? No, no. It's not like that."

"Then what?" she exclaimed.

"Well, I... uh?" Suzaku was stuck, trying to figure out an excuse however, he noticed something odd, "Wait? How did you know which school I go too?"

"Oh it was not that hard. I just searched around until I found you." She smiled; the way she smiled at him made him feel uncomfortable. Seemed as though there was something malicious about her that he never was able to pinpoint before.

He looked around, anywhere expect her direction, and explained, "Look, I need to go home and do something important. I don't expect you to understand."

"Oh nonsense, you're coming with me tonight. We need to catch up."

She grabbed his wrist and tried to drag him out of the library but Suzaku was unwilling to abide, "Wait, what are you talking about? Where are we going?"

"Let's go out and have a drink. On me."

The next thing he knew, Suzaku was being dragged out of the library, almost leaving his things behind. Somehow, he knew that there was something different and for some strange reason, he was unable to figure out what it was. But what he did know what, he couldn't let her know that he was suspicious.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Alex was at work still as she waited for Suzaku to call. She sat at her desk bored albeit patience, waiting if she needed to take him home. Captain Cragen watched from afar, from his office door; he watched Alex constantly look at her phone, as if she was waiting for something She was._

_Cragen walked over to her desk and before he could ask anything, Alex said to him without looking, "Captain, I'm not chewing on any pens."_

"_I'm not here about that." He assured, "I'm here to ask why you've been sitting at your desk for the last hour?"_

"_Oh I was just waiting for someone to call. Don't worry."_

"_Could it be your young friend?"_

_Lying to her captain wouldn't be very wise, so Alex told him simply, "Yes. I am."_

"_Now don't worry, detective. He'll call you. But in the meantime, I need you and Munch to go to the hospital and talk our next victim."_

"_Understood, I'll get right on it." Alex leaped out of her chair and grabbed her coat, signaling Sergeant Munch to come along. Cragen didn't fully understand the nature of her relationship with Suzaku, and thinking about it, he doesn't know much about the lives of his people (unless they tell him); yet instincts usually hint what may be going on._

* * *

It was early in the evening in Manhattan, where Euphemia would drag Suzaku from the library and right into a crowded bar. Although Suzaku wouldn't object to a alcoholic drink once in a while, something about this was very off. For one, Euphemia does not drink or in other words – despite being of legal age, she has never considering drinking alcohol. However, that fact may be outdated considering that he hasn't had any contact with her for years.

Nevertheless, he found himself at one of the tables with the noise both unbearable and annoying. Then he started thinking about him and Kallen, and what Alex told him about drinking to solve his troubles. He was highly disciplined when it came to drinking, meaning that he had self control, so hopefully for him, he won't get too carried away.

Euphemia got up from the table and told Suzaku, "You stay right here, I'll be right back."

He didn't bother to look directly at her, but he did nod in response. With this time to himself, he thought about what could happen and what won't happen. He didn't want to be here, let alone with his ex-girlfriend. It was not like they ended their relationship on bad terms, on the contrary, their relationship abruptly ended when him and her siblings moved to New York.

Despite the large crowd, Euphemia came back no less than two minutes after she departed, with a tray of different beverages. He didn't want to be rude if anything, but he did tell her, "Euphie, I seriously hope you don't expect us to drink all of this. Besides, I don't drink that much."

She laughed out loud and said in response, "Oh don't be modest, Suzaku. I know how much you can drink."

"But... how do you-"

"It's better not to ask questions. You never know which one might be dangerous." she grinned, "But why I have all these drinks is so you could test them out for me. I'm not that much of a drinker so I just want you to try them first before I do."

At least that fact about her was true. Anyways, he still objected to the idea, "I don't know. I need to get up tomorrow. You know what, I try some then I'm going home."

"Great!" she said, with enthusiasm. Thus their night began.

All throughout the night, Suzaku tested out various drinks of different flavors and taste, some of which didn't really taste much like alcohol. The line-up mostly consisted of beers, hard liquor and most notably, colorful drinks; he had only taken small drinks of each one, but for some reason, he felt weird. He knew that full well that he did not drink the whole thing, but somehow he was feeling drunk.

But there was a problem – he knows how it's like to be drunk, this is something else. His vision was blurry and disoriented, but he could barely see Euphemia giving him every drink one by one. He could barely hear anything, he felt tired and his speech was slurred. _It was now near 11 pm_, where after "sipping" an entire tray of different beverages, he needed to go home to rest.

Suzaku got up, but the moment he was on his feet, he was dizzy. He mumbled to Euphemia, "I need to...need to go home. I-I gotta call Alex so she can pick me..up."

His sentence was mainly comprised of forgetting his words and belching. But she had another plan for him, so she carried him on her shoulder and whispered, "Don't worry. I'll take you home."

He could barely hear Euphemia, meaning that he could not really respond. Not like he could. And so, Suzaku found himself being driven back home by Euphemia; but there was a major indifference about this – she doesn't know where he lives, she could've found out someway but the fact remains valid. Anyways, the hums and the movement of the car caused him to fall sound asleep. He woke up at about the stroke of midnight, where he was feeling better than before but he still wasn't observant of his surrounding.

Suzaku didn't know if it was Alex that took him home or that Euphemia did, but all he knew was it did not look like his apartment. From the looks of it, it looked a lot like a upscale loft; but that could only be his imagination. Believing that it may be his apartment, he instinctively walked to his bedroom but Euphemia grabbed his arm and pulled him over to her.

He couldn't do anything. But to allow himself to be thrown on the couch – he's still going through the effects. Euphemia let open a grin as she slowly started to undress; she sat on top of him and started kissing him, unaware of what was going on, he reacted by wrapping his arms around her. There was no telling who he was thinking about.

She wasted no time with him, putting her hand up his shirt and continued to kiss his neck and cheek, until she reached for his lips. As she was attempting to work him up, his vision started to recover but all he could see was a pink blur. Meanwhile, she continued to kiss him and slowly made her way down. At some point, she stopped kissing him but began using her tongue. She was loving this but then things started to turn around in his favor.

Right before she could advance any further, his vision got far better and then, he could see Euphemia much clearer. Whatever he was on was finally wearing off, and he now had his mind right again. At the very moment he saw Euphemia, he noticed that she was sitting in his lap topless, with her hand dangerously close to his belt. His eyes widened and quickly he leaped off the couch, causing Euphemia to fall on the floor in the process.

He started panting mildly, and mumbled to himself, "I can't do this. I can't be here. I need to go home."

He wobbled to the door and exited the loft. Although he could see and hear clearly, Suzaku was still unobservant of what was around him, so he walked around aimlessly. He practically ran into things as he walked out, forgetting that some of his school supplies were still with her. However, his was more concerned about how he was going to get home. Meanwhile, Euphemia got up from the floor, putting her clothes back on and pouted:

"What a bummer. I was enjoying that. Oh well."

She didn't bother to chase after him. But simply let him go. For now.

* * *

**End of Chapter Nine**

**Alright, I won't spoil anything but it has taken me all week to prepare the next few chapters (including this one). Follow the story if you like to see what happens next. Reviews and favorites are seemingly too far-fetched. Oh well.**


	10. Hangover

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Code Geass or Law and Order: SVU. They are the property of their respective owners.

**_I'm glad to say that this is the fastest story to reach ten chapters; a personal best. Anyways, new chapters will now be released on Mondays. However, the "Summer" finale is next Monday. Peace and enjoy._**

* * *

**Chapter Ten – Hangover**

_Detective Cabot has no idea why she had to wake up at 4:30 in the morning, but apparently it was related to Suzaku. She was sleeping peacefully in her apartment when she received a call from a payphone located in Staten Island, she ignored it the first time but after the three more calls, she finally answered – only to find discover that it was Suzaku. Unbeknownst to the detective, Suzaku had an extremely long night which somehow led to him falling asleep in a fast food restaurant._

_If it wasn't bad enough that she had to go to work at 6 am that morning, she practically drove an hour and a half from Manhattan to Staten Island to Brooklyn __and__ back to her apartment so she could get ready for work. But as much as she did not want too, she was willing to do it for him. Besides, she couldn't leave him there any longer. But all she knew before she got dressed, was that she had a long day ahead of her._

At about 11:30 the following morning, Suzaku woke up, finding himself back in his apartment after the night he had. He couldn't remember what had happened the night before but somehow, he was home safe. He looked around his apartment, trying to gain any recollection of what happened that night. He turned over to his door and saw a note attached. He opened it up and it read

_Suzaku, you called me last night_

_and told me that you were_

_in Staten Island. So I picked_

_you up and drove you home._

_You're welcome._

_- Alex._

After he finished reading the note, it suddenly started to come back to him. What he could remember was that he was with Euphemia and somehow ended up in her place the rest was far too fuzzy for him to remember but he does remember calling Alex using a payphone and camped out in a fast food restaurant until she arrived. He investigated the door and noticed that it was kicked through, he reached in his pockets and was relieved that his keys and phone were still inside. But that didn't answer why someone kicked open his door.

He sat back down on the couch, with a raging headache. He knew full well that he didn't drink that much that night, or he drank more than he thought. That was a problem that he was dealing with, so in a attempt to cure his hangover, he walked back to his bedroom and back to sleep. Luckily, he doesn't have any classes that day.

_Meanwhile_, Alex was up all

* * *

through out the morning, as she was suddenly woken up hours before she had to work. Caffeine only helped her for a while until she eventually started to crash. But then, she was splashed with ice cold water, which almost made her jump out of her skin – figuratively, that is. The blonde detective, who was now soaking wet, panted heavily; she looked up and discovered that Detective Stabler was the culprit.

"Well, great. You're finally back up." Elliot smirked.

Alex however, was not pleased. In scowled at the detective, "Stabler, you rat bastard. If you do that again, I'll put a bullet through your shoulder."

He smiled and chuckled in response, "Yeah, I'd like to see that."

"Do you want to try me?" she inquired. But they were both stopped by Sergeants Munch and Tutuola, who happened to be nearby.

Munch walked over and pointed out, "Seems to me that you've been exhausted all morning. What's wrong?"

"I woke up at about 4:30 this morning, finding out that Suzaku was in Staten Island, drunk off his ass." she explained, "Long story short, I drove out there and drove him back to Brooklyn and came back home so I can come here. And that's what you need to know."

"Where the hell was he?" Fin chimed in the conversation."

"All I know is he called me through a payphone and I found him in a fast food place. No worries though."

None of this seemed right to them, particularly Elliot who asked her, "Alright, now I don't understand. Why are you going out of your way for a kid you barely know?"

"Elliot, I don't expect you to understand. We may not have met on different terms but all you should know is Suzaku is a good young man, who needs someone in his life that he can trust. He's my friend, and that's all you need to know about us."

"I can understand that. I've never really judged your involvement with him anyways." Fin stated.

"Me neither. He seems like a nice kid, just misguided."

"Well actually, Suzaku has a very good head on his shoulders. The problem is, he doesn't have a mother in his life. Or anyone that he can even call a mother _figure_. I thought that I could be that influence, whist being a friend as well. It might sound crazy or strange, but that's how it is. Besides, I've never truly criticized any of you for being close to someone."

They thought about it, and she was right. They didn't understand entirely about the nature of her relationship with him, but now seeing it in that perspective makes it slightly more understandable. Alex turned around and once again, was startled when she saw Captain Cragen standing right behind her. Again.

"Captain, how long have you been standing there?" Munch asked him.

"About a few minutes, at best." he replied, "So what is this about Suzaku? Is he doing alright?"

"He's fine, captain. I just had to wake up early to get him from Staten Island."

"Doesn't he live in Brooklyn, as I recall?"

"He does, but he got drunk and fell asleep in a booth at a fast food restaurant."

"Did he ever tell you what happened?" Cragen asked the blonde detective.

"Not quite. Hopefully, the next time I see him, he'll tell me." Alex answered, when he phone started ringing. She answered it, "Hello?"

_'Alex, could I talk to you sometime later?'_ Suzaku asked her.

"Sure. But can't we talk now?"

_'I assumed you were busy working, so I asked if you could meet me later this afternoon.'_

"That depends if my captain would allow me too." she looked up at Captain Cragen when she told him. He nodded in agreement, allowing her to retract, "Wait, my captain will let me. So I'll see you later.

_'Great. Bye, Alex.'_

"Goodbye." greeted the detective, ending the phone call. The three detectives gave her neutral but interested looks.

Elliot wrapped his arms together and said, "So what, does he want to kiss your ass again?"

In response, Alex glared and replied, all while grabbing her stuff, "Shut up, Stabler."

She walked out of the squad room, irritated. Elliot didn't know what exactly he did wrong; but judging from the expressions given by his colleagues, it was obvious that he was being a jerk. Munch and Fin walked away and back to work, while Cragen stood where he was, looking around out of boredom.

Since their captain was still around, Elliot asked him, "What did I do wrong?"

"Elliot, stop bullying Alex." Cragen told him, "I don't understand her relationship with him, but I know that he's a good kid. And if Alex sees that, maybe you should too. I see it, Munch and Fin sees it, what does that say about you?"

He shrugged in response and answered, "I don't know. I guess I probably won't be able to understand her friendship with him."

"Exactly. But you can at least respect their friendship."

His captain's words were wise and made sense; thinking about it, he didn't really want to be an ass about her friendship with Suzaku, probably because he's been unable to understand why she would engage in any type of relationship with someone like him. What mostly attributed in his disdain about him was when he was previously a suspect, but later turned out to be innocent. That suspicion alone made it difficult for him to trust Suzaku with the likes of Alex.

Nevertheless, like Cragen said, it's better to respect it rather than judge. Something like that.

* * *

_It was nearly 4pm that afternoon_, when Suzaku sat alone in a coffee shop waiting for Alex to arrive. He was troubled in some certain ways, and it seemed as though Alex was the only person that he could talk too. The problem was, he was doubtful that she was willing to even listen to his problems, considering that she woke her up so early that morning to pick him up. Somewhere in his head, he assumed that she was likely not very fond of him right now.

He messed around with his phone, whist his slice of cheesecake was getting cold and his cup of orange juice got warm. He sighed when he saw that it was almost 4:30, guessing that she was not coming after all; so he got out of his chair and was prepared to take his food and drink with him.

But to his surprise, he saw Alex walk in which gave him a sign of relief. He sat back down as Alex walked to the table and greeted, "Hey, Suzaku."

"Hello, Alex." Suzaku replied, with apathy in his voice.

"What's wrong?"

He sighed once again and said, "You probably aren't in the mood to hear it."

"What makes you think that?" she inquired; but Suzaku responded with a simple shrug. Alex looked over to the counter and saw a bunch of desserts, so she told him, "Wait a second, I'm going to go order something and I'll be back."

"You don't have too. You can have this cheesecake instead."

"Alright. Lucky for me, I was in the mood for cheesecake." she smiled and with no hesitation, started digging in to the cheesecake, "So again, why are you so down?"

"I don't know. It's complicated."

"Is it because of this morning?" she asked, while putting another bite of cheesecake in her mouth, "If it is, don't worry about it. I'm not mad at you. If anything, I'm exhausted but not mad. Besides, you should know that I'd never leave you there so I had to pick you up, and I'm more than willing to do so because we're friends."

"That's very kind of you, Alex." Suzaku replied, cheering up a little, "But that's not what I'm upset about."

Alex was intrigued about what he may be talking about; so she asked with concern, "What are you upset about? Tell me."

"Well yesterday, Euphie came to the school library and dragged me to a bar. I didn't want too, but all I can remember is that I was sipping these drinks and suddenly I lost control. Next thing I knew I saw her on top of me. I don't know how I ended up in Staten Island, but all I do know that I didn't drink that much."

"Is it possible that you forgot how much you drank that night? Because judging from what I'm hearing, is when you lost control as you mentioned, you may have also lost your memory of that night. At least that's what I believe."

"Do you think that she spiked all those drinks?" he exclaimed.

"Most likely."

Now it was all settling in; he knew that something was incredibly off that night so he knew that she tried to do something to him. He sighed again, this time with defeat, and told Alex, "Thank you. Now it all makes sense. But answer me this."

"Sure what is it?" she replied.

"What should I do, in regards to what to do with my ex-girlfriends?"

"Personally, I can't tell you what to do." Alex explained, "But my advice, I'd try to find a way to deal with it. In the most mature way possible."

"I suppose you're right."

* * *

_Later that day, somewhere in Manhattan_, Kallen sat alone in a bar, also waiting for someone to arrive. Ever since the events that occurred months ago, she has been feeling depressed, alone and regretful about what had happened. It has been three months exactly when Suzaku dumped her, after something that was entirely her fault. Nobody can really give her any sympathy, especially after she was unfaithful. And she was paying for it.

Another person in a pool of self-pity, was Lelouch, who came in the bar searching for her. Like her, he has also dealt with the aftermath; he was Suzaku's best friend just as Kallen _was_ his girlfriend. He spotted Kallen from a distance and walked over. He sat next to her and sighed deeply.

He greeted the red head, "Good evening, Kallen."

Looking over to her right side, she greeted, "Hello."

The small exchange of words were merely followed by a mark of silence. They knew that their meeting was bittersweet, considering the circumstances. He took a minute of his time to order a beer – only a beer, he didn't drink when he's depressed or upset. After what was approximately six minutes with no words exchanged, Lelouch finally opened up and stated:

"We really screwed the pooch this time. Didn't we?"

"Yeah. I never felt so stupid." Kallen nodded.

"I don't want to pass the buck, but why didn't you tell me that you two were together? Was it that you were embarrassed to be be with him?"

"It's not like that. I just-" she tried to explain, but gave up on her sentence and said, "Screw it, I just didn't want too. Not because I was embarrassed to be around him."

"Good to know." he nodded, then pointed out, "Well it seemed that Suzaku has been giving us the cold finger. He hasn't answered any of our calls, texts, anything."

Right before he could continue, Kallen interrupted him, "I haven't called him at all."

"How come?"

"Why should he talk to a cheater like me?" she scoffed, "Besides, he's better off."

"Are you saying that, or do you mean it?" Lelouch asked her; she didn't respond. But at any rate, he stated, "I don't want to pity myself. I didn't know. But it's not like he'll buy it. For all I know, he still might be mad at me, so I'll just keep my distance. Besides, it is the least of my problems right now."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Don't bother yourself."

For the next few hours or so, they would spend the night drinking. At some point, Lelouch went home after having one or two beers; Kallen however, remained their for the remainder of the night. She would rather spend the night drinking, instead of going home like what Lelouch did.

_Meanwhile, after leaving the coffee shop, Suzaku and Alex stuck around for a while longer, spending most of their time in Central Park reading. As it was getting late, Alex offered to take Suzaku home. But before they could leave, Suzaku's phone started ringing._

_He answered it, "Hello?"_

_Chills ran though his skin when he heard that it was Kallen; she replied, 'Suzaku... is that you?'_

_He balled up his hand into a fist and said, "Yes. Yes it is."_

_'Well, could you take me home? I'm too drunk to drive home.'_

"_Why not take a taxi?"_

_'Suzaku, please? I can't go alone.' she pleaded. As much as he didn't want too, he reluctantly agreed, "Sure. Where are you?"_

* * *

Walking from Central Park to a bar just nearby, Suzaku went to go pick up his drunk ex-girlfriend. Although he was previously expected to be driven home, he told Alex to go home instead. Alex showed a bit of concern, as she was unaware of who it was he was speaking too; but she knew that meddling in his business wouldn't help him any.

He walked into the bar, searching for Kallen. Annoyed as he was, he also had to deal with drunk morons bumping into him and/or trying to pick a fight with him. He would soon find Kallen at the bar, knocked out cold. He sighed as he walked over to her and tried to wake her up.

"Kallen... wake up!" he yelled at a passed out Kallen, shaking her in an attempt to wake her.

She slowly woke up, to see that Suzaku actually came for her. She got up out of the stool and was wobbly when she was back on her feet. She greeted him, "What's up, Suzaku? You actually came for me."

"Yeah, I'll take you home." he said, hardly any emotion in his tone. She walked over to him, but considering how drunk she was, Kallen fell but right into his arms. He was not expecting this, not by a long shot. He asked the drunk red head, "Where are your keys?"

She reached in her pocket and tossed them at him. He assisted her out of the bar, and out to her car. From there, he drove her home. She lived not too far from the bar but he knew that he couldn't let her walk home drunk at night, or worse – allow her to drive home drunk.

As he drove her home, he thought of all the times she had blown him off during the time that they dated and started to wonder, _How long has she been really cheating on me?_ All these questions that he wanted to ask her, but she probably was unable to answer him. All and all, he just wanted to know. Still, it was hard for him to believe her.

He drove in to the parking lot of her apartment building, and woke her up right as he was getting out of the car. He shook her frantically, until she eventually woke up and exited her car upon her own power; however, he still assisted her inside. Since he had her inside, the most gentleman thing to do was to lead her to her door – and her apartment was far up.

Suzaku opened the door and let go of her, telling her, "Alright, I took you home. Good night."

He walked out the door until suddenly, Kallen grabbed his wrist, stopping him from leaving. Despite how inebriated she was, she had a commanding grip on him and as hard as he tried to break free, she pulled him into her chest. Kallen held him for as long as she could.

"Please don't go. I want to spend the night with you." she whispered. Suzaku continued to struggle against her grip, but she let him go – only to grab his face and kiss him. He tried to back away, but his hands would travel up and down her back. It was much too late.

She wrapped her arms around him, effectively lifting herself off the ground. He didn't want for this to happen, in fact he was hoping that it wouldn't happen; but to his surprise, his emotions and own desires would overcome his control. He straddled her, carrying her around the room, with their lips still together. As cold as the apartment was, they were both sweating.

In the heat of the moment, Suzaku pinned her back against the wall, with one of her legs around him. Within ever second, piece by piece, their clothes were on the ground. Next thing he knew, they were in her bedroom, panting heavily and stared at each other for as long as they could.

He reached down to her neck and she whispered, "I don't want this to end."

Already too caught in this euphoria, he whispered back, "Yeah. Me neither."

That night was filled with heat, awkwardness and mostly passion that couldn't really be described. And he enjoyed every second of it.

* * *

**End of Chapter Ten**


	11. Malevolence

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Code Geass or Law and Order: SVU. They are the property of their respective owners.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven – Malevolence**

_We all face problems in our lives. Some that we are willing to share, some that are too difficult and others that can be told just by their body language. Now, a lot of our problems usually attribute to personal issues – things that are going on in our lives. But if you saw it in Suzaku's point of view, it is not that black and white. Looking into his life through your own eyes, you see someone who doesn't seem to have any problems; a person who hides those problems._

_But a look through his eyes, you see a man struggling to deal with life, and it trying his best to work through it. Now looking through one's eyes may give you a first-hand look in their life for at least a while, but looking at their past is something else. If you looked into his past, through his perspective, he has lost both his parents – one gone from the beginning, and another that passed on when he was a child; he's been raised for a certain part of his life by relatives and then – by his best friend's mother._

_Someone who has had very little people in his life, the some that were in his life at one point, are either gone or far away, and the people that he's close to now, he can hardly trust anymore. Now there is no way to you can say that Detective Cabot understands him, if you could ask, she realizes how difficult he's had it but at the same time, is in awe of how well he's turned out. Perhaps that sometimes, you have to cling on to the very little clique you might have, and hope they have your back._

_But as much as that might be all well and done, those people may turn against you. That is life. But before he met his older, female companion, he had a nice life: He was in school, he had a lover, nice friends, nice place, but as great as it may be, it still like a bunch of dominoes – they may be up now, but it only takes one for them all to fall down. But if he was alone, would he have had dealt with this all alone? Unlikely. It was not until he met Alexandra Cabot, was when he realized that life might crumble in your hand, but it takes one person to keep it all from disintegrating. _

_Maybe that was the meaning of their relationship? There is a lot that is yet be be told._

* * *

_In the early morning hours in Manhattan,_ the sun shined down forcefully in the eyes of a sleeping Suzaku, who was in a bed that wasn't really his own. He was almost entirely naked, when he was woken up by the sun in his eyes and the alarm clock that beeped frantically. He partially got out the bed, his head pounding like a hammer and his clothes scattered all across the room. _And some of hers._ He was hardly awake for starters, and was unable to notice the clothes or the room.

Or very much, the bed. Suzaku lied back down to try and get a few more minutes of sleep. His left hand searched around the bed, and found another body accompanying him. Noticing that there was something incredibly off, he got back up – only to see a fully nude Kallen in his bed... well, _her_ bed to be specific. He didn't make a peep, but carefully slipped out the sheets to gather his clothes. He thought about how he even got into this position, nor did he remember entering her apartment.

This was mysterious, especially due to the fact that he wasn't drunk when he drove her home last night. He tried to make sure that she didn't notice anything, so he could slip out before she woke up. He thought he could take an escape out the window, but noticed that it was entirely impossible – if he felt like dying. He quickly got his clothes back on, without looking poorly dressed.

However, as he was putting on his pants, he was having trouble putting them back on. His constant struggles would end up causing him to trip and fall right on the bed, abruptly walking up Kallen. She was entirely hungover and looked around the room aimlessly for a while. She took a glance at Suzaku, with his pants half-on and trying to leave without notice; she would cover up her chest and asked him.

"What are you doing?"

Like his pants, he struggled to make up an excuse as to why he was putting his clothes back on. Either way, he made up something, "Um, just... getting ready to take a shower."

"With your pants on?" she exclaimed. Calling his bluff, he thought of something else but she would stop him by saying, "Suzaku, please. I know what you're trying to do. Please sit down for a second, I want to talk to you."

He was seriously inclined not to do it, given the situation. But he pulled his pants up and sat back down on the bed, and said, "Alright, now what do you want to talk about?"

"Now that I can talk to you calmly, I want to explain myself to you."

Suzaku was in no mood for this. It wasn't bad enough already, the last thing he wanted to hear was an excuse. He replied before she explained, "Kallen, don't start. I don't want to hear some half-ass excuse about how it's not all your fault. We're not in high school anymore, damn it. I just don't want to hear any excuses.

"But it's not an excuse." she rebutted, "It's all my fault. I did wrong, not Lelouch. If there is anybody you should punish, it should be me."

"Okay. Answer me this." Suzaku asked her, "Why did you do it? All this time I've been with you, the crap I've put up with and for what? Make me understand why someone I trusted would screw me over like you did?"

She was put off guard, trying to figure out herself why but alas, she answered with a sigh of defeat, "I-I don't know."

"Exactly. You don't know. I won't make any assumptions as to why you did it, but the last thing I need is to pander around asking why. All I know for sure is, I'm not sure if I should trust you."

"But Suzaku, I-" she tried to say, but he interrupted.

"Save your proclamations for some other time. I just need some time to think. Understand that I don't want to hurt you or make you cry, I know you better than that. The both of us needs time to re-evaluate ourselves before the next time we meet."

"I understand." she agreed.

"Well good." he nodded, leaning over and kissing her cheek, "Don't you dare cry, Kallen."

He walked out of her bedroom, without another word. She decided to do her best not to cry this time – at least this time, she was willing to admit that it was her own fault. But it won't change what has already happened; she knows that, Suzaku know that and that was the end of it. However, it seemed as though she was trying to conceal something from him.

* * *

_It was nearly four weeks since his one night stand with Kallen_, when Suzaku took the time to go to the precinct and into the SVU squad room. Like everyday, it was busy and so far the only person that he was able to talk to about his problems was Alex. But even though he was able to talk to her about almost anything, there were always some things that he usually omitted whenever he spoke to her. Could be something or nothing.

But today, instead of talking to the blonde detective, he sat at the desk of Sergeant Munch, who was in the middle of work. He saw him walk by his desk and sat down, but he didn't mind. As Munch was going through some police business, Suzaku slipped a yellow folder over to him. Munch noticed the folder and looked up at him, and saw how sad and displaced he was at that moment.

He looked back down at the folder and asked, "What's this?"

Suzaku did not respond, but allow Munch to look into his folder. _It was a copy of his transcripts._ He saw nothing really off about it but for some reason, he saw how depressed he was, as if something was on his mind but after further investigation, he noticed a few bad grades on his transcripts. Seeing how he was at that very moment, Munch asked him:

"Is everything alright? Are you and Alex going through some problems?"

"Oh no, me and Alex are fine. It's just..." he replied, stopping his sentence short.

"Just what?"

Suzaku sighed heavily and explained, "A few weeks ago, I was intimate with Kallen once more."

"Oh you mean, you had a one night stand?"

"Yeah. Ever since then, I've been thinking about her all over again. So much that I haven't been focusing on school very well."

"Hm. Shouldn't this be something that you should be telling Alex? Why me?"

"I felt like coming to you." Suzaku replied, "Besides, as far as I know, I need to keep my grades up or else I'm not sure I'll graduate. Worse enough, my midterm is coming up."

This was a certain type of difficult for Munch, who didn't really know how to deal with him. Truthfully, he liked him very much and he and Sergeant Tutuola have enjoyed the time they've spent with him and Alex, however this was not a situation that he was accustomed too. Especially if it's him.

Like it or not, Munch suggested, "Well if you aren't doing so well in school, why not ask Alex for help? Maybe she could tutor you sometime so you don't fail."

"I guess so. But I don't know if I can ask her."

"Why not?"

"It's because she's already done a lot for me, I don't want to feel like a burden to her."

He couldn't understand why he would say that; so in response, he dispelled his statement, "Why say that? Alex would be more than happy to help you. Besides, she tells us about how great you've been doing. Now you two may not be blood, but she is definitely proud of you."

"I suppose you're right, Sergeant."

In awkward timing, Alex walked into the squad room, holding some sort of files. She walked past them and smiled, but Munch stopped her and said, "Hey Alex, could you come here for a second?"

Though she was busy, Alex replied, "Uh... sure. What do you want?"

"Well... go ahead and ask her." Munch turned over to Suzaku and told him.

Alex was interested, wondering what he could've wanted. As for, Suzaku, he fretted – trying to ask her in some sort of way, but he overcame his nerves and asked the detective, "Um, Alex? I need a little help with school. Could you possibly tutor me sometime this week?"

A bit of silence swept across; neither him or Munch thought like saying anything else until Alex responded, but she wasted no further time by answering, "Sure, I'll tutor you. How about tomorrow night?"

"That would sound great."

"How about tonight?" Munch suggested.

"I can't tutor him tonight, I have all this work that needs to be done." she rebutted.

As a way to help this conflict, Munch got up and grabbed the folders from her arms, telling her, "Well why not Fin and I handle the load and you go and help him with his grades?"

"You're willing to do my work for the rest of the night?" she inquired.

"If it's to keep this young man in school, then absolutely."

Although _this_ was something she wasn't accustomed too, Alex had no other objections and simply grabbed her things and took Suzaku with her, clocking out early that evening. Like he was worried about before, he believed that he was becoming too much of a burden to her, but that couldn't be any more far fetched than it already was.

* * *

_Meanwhile_, Kallen decided to take some time out of her evening to try and talk to Lelouch once again. Things so far between them have been strained, just like their current situation with Suzaku. It has been four weeks since her one night stand with him and just like him, she couldn't stop thinking about him. At least her thoughts were of a good nature, unlike his, which were conflicting – at least to him that is. Kallen was still determined to make things right between the three, by any means necessary.

She arrived at his apartment building, searching for his. But right before she could make her way upstairs, she noticed Nunnally rolling inside the building in her wheelchair, being assisted by another neighbor. Kallen thought that things were fine between them, even after what had happen all that time ago. But she was unsure of that, so she went over to her so she could talk.

Kallen walked over (as mentioned earlier) to Nunnally and greeted, "Oh hello, Nunnally. Is your brother home?"

To her surprise, she scoffed at the red head, "Why? You here for more sex from him?"

Her comment left her unresponsive, but she would work up the words and replied, "What do you mean?"

"Don't play stupid with me. I know why you're here."

"I'm not here to sleep with him, I just need to talk to him. It's important."

Nunnally was quite stubborn with her, turning away from her face as if she hated her look. But as much as she disliked her at that moment, she told her, "Lelouch is here. He's studying for his test tomorrow."

"Okay thanks." Kallen nodded, making her way up to his apartment; but suddenly, Nunnally shouted out:

"Hey come back here! I want to ask you something."

She turned over, leaned down and replied, "What is it?"

Nunnally, who was upset for some reason, asked her, "Why did you hurt Suzaku like that? I've known him about as long as you have – if not longer, what did he do to you that made him deserve something so unforgiving? Answer me that, before you talk to my brother."

This was a rough spot for Kallen, who has been unable to figure out why herself, but she told her, "I know you're upset about what happened, but you wouldn't understand."

"I'm not a kid anymore. I understand what's right and wrong, so tell me why you wronged someone that loved you? In fact, do you even love him?"

It was hard for her to explain, in anything. She tried to explain to her in someway possible, but whenever she tried to think of the words to express it, she gets blocked. She went down on one knee and explained to her, "Listen, I know what I did was wrong but understand that I still love him, and I didn't want or never wanted to hurt him like that. It's just because... well, I can't tell you why. But know that I screwed up, not him or your brother."

"I still don't understand." she said.

Kallen sighed deeply and told her even further, "I don't expect you to understand. If you wish to be mad at me, go ahead. It won't change what I did wrong and it won't help the fact that he hates me now. Seems like poetic justice. I hated him, and now that I started loving him, I made him hate me. But I want to make it right with him."

Although it sounded weird to her ears, she reached over and touched Kallen's hand, and she could feel the remorse that she has. It was genuine and her words were definitely sincere. Nunnally understood that she has been through hell because of her own actions, and she was making herself pay for it. No matter what the situation was, she realized how it may be for, not only for Suzaku, but Kallen as well.

"I don't condone your actions, but I know that you are truly guilty of them. At least I understand now."

"Thank you very much for understanding."

Nunnally reached around and pulled out a array of keys, handing them to her and said, "Here. Talk to him, maybe you two can try and repair what is lost."

She took the keys and nodded in appreciation. So from there, she went up several floors to his apartment so she could speak to him about Suzaku, as previously intended. Now like his sister, Lelouch was also quite stubborn when it came to this. In his perspective, he has already lost his friend and doesn't know what to say to him. He couldn't put himself in his perspective, but he knew that he should try to make it right between them – without making Kallen out to be the enemy.

Anyways, she make her way to his apartment door, opening it. Kallen was silent and careful because she didn't want to bother him of whichever mojo he had at the moment, but she looked around to see if he was in the living room. As she fully entered, she saw his books on the table but he was nowhere to be found; her current assumption was that he was in the bathroom.

"Lelouch?" she called out, still looking around. She could hear water running but was unsure what it was, so she said, "Where are you?"

This was awfully suspicious to her, because he wasn't exactly a lazy person. But when she noticed his shirt on the floor, that is when her suspicions grew larger – he was certainly _not_ a dirty person. As she got closer to his bedroom, she was far more careful of being noticed. Then suddenly, the water stopped. Hearing it closer, she noticed that it was a shower so it seemed to her that he was washing off. _But why?_ This was all too strange, so she inched even further.

Now she dispelled all possibilities that it's only him, since he wouldn't just take a shower while he studying. That didn't sound like him – unless something spilled, which was inconclusive. Kallen got closer to his bedroom door and noticed that it was slightly open. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and saw him in his bed, nearly naked. She let out a sigh of relief, but she noticed something. When she walked closer to him, she noticed that he was hardly unresponsive. He was conscious but wouldn't wake up.

"Hey, wake up." she tried to wake him up, but no avail. Again to her surprise, another pair of footsteps were heard; Kallen looked to the left to the bathroom door and saw someone walking out and she shocked to see who came out.

Chills went through her spine, and blood started to boil. But her face showed nothing but distress. It was Euphemia, walking out of Lelouch's bathroom, fully naked and barely covering herself with the towel. Her mind started running all over the place, and hatred started to take over. Meanwhile, Euphemia knew that she was there, so she smiled at her whist sitting down on the other side of the bed.

She crossed her legs together and greeted the red-head, "Kallen Kozuki, oh it's been far too long."

Kallen fretted, as she gave deathly stares to Euphemia; she replied, "What are you doing here?"

She leaned over to an unconscious Lelouch and told her, "Oh I just came to visit. You don't need to worry, he's been in good hands. In fact, he was very cooperative."

At that moment, as she brushed his hair with her fingers, Kallen grew furious and growled at the pink haired woman, "What the hell did you do to him?"

* * *

_Meanwhile, Detective Cabot took Suzaku out to tutor him, upon the wishes of Sergeant Munch. But instead of his place, they went elsewhere._ It was nearly 8pm that evening, where Alex was driving Suzaku some place where they could study. Throughout the drive there, Alex refused to mention where she was taking him – he believed that she was taking him to a library.

But no, she instead pulled into a parking lot and parked her car. Still, Suzaku had no idea what was going on but he could hint when Alex got out and said, "Alright, get out."

He made no hesitation and unbuckled himself, exiting the car. He asked the blonde detective, "Where are we?"

"You'll see." she smiled; signaling him to follow her inside.

Now instantly, he knew that it was an apartment building but there were still questions that roamed in his head still, wondering where did she take him. He consistently asked her where they were, but she gave him no response whenever he asked. Her apparent secrecy only made him nervous, but after walking up hundreds of stairs, she stopped him – indicating that they had arrived.

She opened the door and waved him inside; when he walked in, she turned on the lights and said, "Suzaku, welcome to my home."

He looked around in awe, asking her, "So this is your place? Very nice."

"I take very good care of my things." Alex chuckled, taking off her shoes and walking towards her bedroom, "I'm going to go change out of these clothes, so you just get yourself settled in. I'll be right back."

"Alright then, I will." Suzaku replied, as she walked out to her bedroom. With this time, he set his backpack on the couch and took a look around. He loved the view that her apartment had but was more interested in what she had around the place. Looking at pictures she had around, what type of furniture she had, and more notably the amount of books that she had in her apartment. He didn't perceive her much as a book lover but yet again, there is probably a lot he doesn't know about.

Looking at one of the pictures, he was amazed how a little girl like her turned into. Alex was, at least to Suzaku, a woman that should be idolized – something that Suzaku has never told her before. In summary, he liked her apartment and how well put she was even in private, like she did in at work. He didn't want to snoop around too much so he just kept his boundaries to avoid getting in trouble, and sat on the couch and waited for her to return.

Alex came back, in her casual clothing, which was something still new for Suzaku who has mostly seen her in work form. She smiled at him and said, "So what should we start with?"

"Before we start, I want to say that you have a lot of books." he stated; Alex looked over to her shelf and chuckled slightly.

"Yeah, I do have a lot of books. Is that a problem?"

"No not really. I like that you are into literature." He rebutted, "I do too, but I don't usually have anyone to talk too about books and stuff. Well, used too."

"Well now you do. If you want, you can borrow a few of them. All I ask is that you return them to me in the same condition."

"Okay." he nodded, sitting back on the couch, "Now, here is a rundown of the workload I'm dealing with. I have to at least ace it in order to pass. Not like it is recommended, it's only my personal goal for a couple of these classes."

Alex took a look at the spread of papers and assignments that he's gotten himself into. She knew full well that he was already doing fine but knew that there may have been a few other things that he hasn't learned as of yet. This could prove to be much of a challenge... even for Alex.

She walked to her book shelf to search for something that they could need for this session, she pulled them out in between two mystery books, walked over and sat right beside Suzaku. He looked over to her to ask her but she was already ahead of him.

"Now these are two books that you help you brush up on your knowledge of the law." Alex explained, "Now let me tell you myself, when I read these it didn't make much sense either but luckily, you have me to guide you through it. But you have to pay very close attention."

"I understand. You have a lot of books, Alex."

"Yes, I do. Now _this_ book will help you fully understand the American legal system, _this_ one is about civil procedure," Alex introduced these books to him, and pulled out a larger one, "And this one is probably the best one. This is a first edition law dictionary, I've had this in perfect condition since I was fifteen. People tried to buy it from me, and they never will."

"So these dozen books could help me through school?"

"Trust me, these will definitely help."

All throughout the evening, she taught him and guided him with the things that he was struggling hard on. It was a vast mixture of knowledge of the legal system, old cases and a rundown of tricks usually performed by attorneys, either the prosecution or the defense. She told him what to do and what not to do as a lawyer and went through the punishments. She wasted no time on him whatsoever, leaving nothing out and made sure he understood.

Still, lucky for both of them, Suzaku is not only a good listener but a fast learner, being able to get all of it down just as Alex tells it. He understood every word of it and notably, she told him some other important things that he was unaware about. Needless to say, she was amazed by his progress throughout the evening and was happy that she was able to assist him throughout the night. It was nearly 11pm that night where they were about to wrap things up.

As they were, Suzaku walked over to the book shelf and picked up a book while Alex had her back turned. He wanted to ask her badly. While she was gathering up everything, Suzaku tapped her shoulder a few times and asked, "Um, Alex? I want to thank you for all the help you've given me so far tonight."

"Okay, you're welcome. But you can save it for when you pass."

"Yeah. But..." he nodded, turning away for a second and back at Alex. He presented the book to her and asked, "Do you know what this book is?"

Alex took a better look at it and answered, "Oh this is something that I found last week. Even I haven't read it yet."

"Oh. That's good to know."

She took a look at him, then at the book and once again back at him, and suggested, "Do you want me to read it to you?"

"No, no. You don't have to do that. I'm not a little kid, Alex."

"Oh I insist. Maybe we can read it together. How's that sound?"

It may have been strange to him, and a bit childish. But regardless of how he felt about it, he smiled at her and replied, "That would be very nice."

Within an instant, Alex sat back down on her couch, with Suzaku sitting beside her. She took her hand and gently pushed Suzaku's head to her left shoulder, letting him rest there; and she started to read the book out loud for him to hear. He could read very well and understood the words, but he'd rather not say anything but allow the words flow through her lips.

_It was a warn autumn in Arkansas, the sun was setting over the small village. The leaves were red and crisp, a cool breeze could be felt and the people were simple and friendly. The beauty setting of this country home could only be matched by the kindness of the old man that lived there. He was a kind old man, selfless, caring and respectful. While as many men were filled with riches, he was rich in character – a rarity these days._

_He watched the sun go down, from the view of his porch, sitting alone in his chair as he waited for dinner to be prepared. He felt the cool breeze on his skin and was reminded of how calm it was to live in a place like this – a place that he always visited when he was younger, was now his warm and comforting home. This type of simplicity was all he could as for, and he never thought of what tomorrow may bring, he just lived his days one by one._

It was nearly 1am that evening, as Alex continued to read through the whole book. Currently she was almost finished with it, and spend no more or less than two hours reading to herself and Suzaku. As she read it, she loved every word, and anticipated the next chapter as she went along. Turning every page with her fingertip, she read it line by line and loudly enough for Suzaku to hear her.

As she continued to read, she felt something on her lap. Alex took a momentary break and looked down, and saw Suzaku resting comfortably on her lap. Alex suspected nothing worse about this, and heard only but the distinct, quiet snores coming from him. This made her realize that despite his age, he was really a little boy deep inside that was long suppressed due to the lack of a mother. She smiled with a sense of grace and allowed him to rest on her for a while longer.

For at least an half hour, she let him rest on her under the assertion that he was very tired as he was. Alex petted his head and stroked his hair slowly and gently with her fingers, allowing her motherly instinct to take fourth and make him comfortable. After that half hour, she slowly and carefully slipped a pillow in the spot where her lap was; not like he could tell the difference, and draped a blanket over him so he could rest easily.

An exhausted Alex brushed away the hair over his ear and kissed said area, whispering to him, "Good night, Suzaku."

She walked away and retired to her bedroom, allowing him to stay for the remainder of the night. As for the book that she was reading, she placed it right in front of him on the table. At least now, Alex could rest easily knowing that he's safe and sound.

* * *

_The next day_, took place in the SVU squad room, where Suzaku would take another visit to the precinct and say hello to his friend. It was late in the afternoon and it was already too late for lunch, but that was not why he was there. He came to see if she could continue to tutor him that day, and considering that Alex was busy, he waited patiently for her to arrive.

During work, Elliot and Fin walked by and saw that Suzaku was sitting on her desk waiting. The both walked over to him and Elliot asked, "Hey, what are you doing here? Waiting for Alex?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact." he replied, "Is she here? I wanted to ask if she was available to tutor me again today?"

"Oh yeah, she's in there talking to a witness." Fin explained, "Don't worry, I'll go in there and tell her that you're here."

He nodded in response, and waited for the sergeant to return with Alex. As he waited around her desk, with Elliot standing right beside him, someone walked into the precinct. _It was actually Kallen_. She looked around searching for something, this of which started making them wonder. What and how did she find her way there?

Kallen noticed Suzaku from afar and immediately rushed over to speak to him; he didn't have to say a word at all. She told him urgently, "Suzaku, thank god I found you."

Though this may have been none of his business, Elliot chimed in, "Hello, I'm Detective Stabler. Is there a problem here?"

"Oh good. Now I can tell both you and a detective."

"Tell them what, Kallen?" said a distinct female voice, that startled both Kallen, Suzaku and Elliot. They turned around and saw Euphemia standing distantly behind them.

_Meanwhile_, Fin was in one of the interview rooms where Alex was speaking to a witness in a investigation. He waited patiently for them to finish speaking and was finally able to speak to her as their witness left the room. He told Alex:

"Alex, Suzaku is waiting outside for you. Wants to see if you can tutor him again today?"

She stretched out after such a prolonged time sitting and told him, "Tell Suzaku that I'll be ready in a few minutes, just need to handle something first."

"Alright I'll tell him." he nodded; until he and Alex heard yelling coming from outside, they looked at each other and he exclaimed, "What the hell is going on?"

They exited the interview room and rushed out to see what was going on, only to see both Kallen and Euphemia arguing as it seemed to them both. Alex and Fin walked over to Elliot to see what what going on, but he would point directly at them to find out.

"I should have known what kind of person you really are." Kallen scowled at her, "And I'll be damned if I'm gonna let you get away with it."

"Is that so? I love how naïve you are." she grinned, "Besides, what would you know? Despite how strong you claim to be, it doesn't hide how weak you truly are."

"Don't get all cocky with me. I know what you did to Lelouch, I am sure as hell not going to let you do the same to Suzaku!"

Suddenly, Euphemia got all silent. She put her hands around her back and smiled evilly, "Oh really? Well, if it seems that I can't get through you, perhaps I can make it easy for me and remove the problem once and for all."

Her words confused half of the squad room, but then she pulled her hands from her back and pulled out a gun. Kallen and Suzaku were startled, and the entire squad room immediately went into defense mode, with both the uniformed officers and the detectives taking out their guns in defense.

Euphemia smiled and pointed the gun at Suzaku, something that caught Alex's attention. Elliot, who was also pointing his gun at her, yelled out, "Put down the gun!"

She turned over to him and inquired, "Why should I? You all may think you have me surrounded, but I hope you know that if you try to stop me, he dies."

"You really are full of yourself, are you?"

"Hm? Why not administer your skills without your gun, detective?"

Being a person who doesn't take kindly to cocky people like her or even takes idle suggestions lightly, Elliot put down his gun and was about to charge at her. However, Kallen would surprisingly beat him too it, lunging herself directly at her; Kallen reached under and propelled herself up and grabbed her wrists, pointing the gun to the ceiling. Two shots were fired in the air, as she tackled Euphemia to the ground.

In a desperate fight, Kallen tried frantically to wrestle the gun out of her hands; as strong as she was, she held her wrists with one hand while the other took hold of her neck. She knew that Kallen was too overpowering for her to fend off, but Euphemia sought for a weak spot. She let one of her hand go free from the gun, and used it as her only offensive weapon. With her left hand free, she balled her hand into a fist and punched Kallen in the throat.

She started coughing up, as the punch to her throat caused her to lose her grip, leaving her momentarily off-guard. Euphemia was able to kick her right off, so hard that she propelled her into one of the desks. With Kallen out of the way and incapacitated at the moment, Euphemia pointed the gun back at Suzaku, with the fullest intent of shooting him. Once the gun was pointed back at Suzaku, Alex's eyes widen in terror and bolted over quickly.

She shouted, "No!" as she ran towards him, just as Euphemia fired three shots at him. Right as the shots were fired, both Alex and Suzaku hit the ground. Euphemia let out a smirk as she saw them on the floor, but unfortunately for her, she was suddenly tackled by two uniformed officers and immediately put into handcuffs.

After a while on the ground, Suzaku opened his eyes looking around as he and Alex were still on the ground, he got up and was soon presented by the terrified and shocked looks coming from everyone, including Elliot, Kallen, Munch, Fin and Captain Cragen. Suzaku didn't understand the looks on their faces, but it was not long until felt a large heartbeat in his chest – when he saw blood on his hand and chest.

Scared, he searched around his body to see if he was wounded, but that's when he looked to his left, and suddenly gasped in shock and horror. _It was Alex_, her chest being covered in her own blood, and two bullet wounds in her body. Suzaku's eyes widened as large as her's earlier and quickly he shouted:

"Alex? Alex!" he and Elliot quickly tended to her, trying to stop the bleeding. She was still conscious, but her pulse was slowly fading. Tears ran through his eyes, as he frantically called out her name, but she couldn't hear him. He would still shout, "Alex! Wake up! Please Alex, don't die. Please don't die!"

The entire squad room scrambled, as Captain Cragen immediately called the paramedics. As sirens were heard from a distance, Suzaku tried to do all he could, by holding her in his arms and had her in his lap, trying to get her to respond. Alex's eyes were barely open, and could hardly see anything; she was slowly getting pale and her glasses were across the room, with the spectacles splattered in blood. He didn't want it to end like this.

_Not like this._

* * *

**To Be Continued. | End of Chapter Eleven**

**I regret to inform you that this story has been placed on hiatus, in order to produce more chapters. You might not agree with the end, but let me assure you that this story is nowhere close to over. I hope you liked (or loved) this chapter and would like to thank everyone who had read it. Stay tuned on my profile for more info regarding the story.**


	12. Manhunt

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Code Geass or Law and Order: SVU. They are the property of their respective owners.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve – Manhunt**

_Something was going on, something wasn't right. My vision is blurry, I can't see anything. I can't move, my body feels like it's frozen. I can't hear anything, but I could distinctively hear Suzaku's voice – it sounded like he was in distress. My heart feels like it is about to give out any second, I can hardly breath, I'm worried that I might asphyxiate at any moment. What happened to me? Why do I feel like this? How come I can only hear him sobbing? _

_From the way it sounded, he probably thinks I died. But I'm still here. I'm talking to you, why can't you hear me? I don't know why this is happening, but all I know is, I can also hear my name being called out. Yet, I can't respond to whoever it is. If anyone can hear me, please... please tell me what happened! I only hope that, based on my condition, I don't succumb to this at any given second. Now, I can no longer see anything. But I'm still breathing. For now._

* * *

_**-We now return to the story...-**_

One of the biggest fears for any unit, is to see one of their own get hurt or shot down before their eyes; but for the detectives and officers of Manhattan SVU, this became a reality. But this _reality_ has happened more often than not – this time was something different. Detective Alexandra Cabot lied cold on the ground after she was shot down in a attempt to save Suzaku Kururugi; she was still alive at the moment, and the detectives tried effortlessly to keep her from dying before the paramedics came.

Suzaku was right by her side, holding her while he and Detective Elliot Stabler tried to keep her from losing any more blood. He was hyperventilating, he was in utter shock, as he watched Alex slowly fade away. But that was something that they hoped to avoid. They grabbed towels, and even used their own jackets to close up the wounds temporarily.

As they tried to keep her awake, Suzaku said with distress, "Alex, you can make it. Just wait a little longer for me, you'll be fine."

Alex was unable to say a word, due to the severity of her injuries. Euphemia however, smiled at the image of the blonde detective dying before their eyes, which she laughed, "I suppose you weren't as invincible as you thought you were, huh detective?"

"Get her out of here!" Cragen yelled, in anger. The two officers picked her and and escorted her to the cell. Meanwhile, the paramedics came just in time as they immediately came to the detective's aid. They surrounded her, causing Elliot to step back – but Suzaku wasn't going anywhere.

One of the paramedics ordered, "Sir, please get out of the way! We need to do our job."

"I can't leave her side," he cried, holding her hand tight, "I don't want her to feel alone."

"Suzaku please," Elliot told him, "Please let them do their job. Trust me, they know what they are doing."

Though his distraught nature at the moment restricted him from leaving, he slowly got up without saying a word, and watched as they rushed her to the hospital. Elliot, Kallen, and Captain Cragen could see how hard this was. And watched as they rushed her out the squad room in a stretcher, with bloody wheel tracks following. Sergeants Munch and Tutuola looked with sorrow, watching their friend and co-worker in such a condition. Fin, Elliot, Cragen, and Suzaku ran to her, following the paramedics.

As for the SVU squad room, they were in a moment of crisis, and sorrow. There was not a single word being uttered in the squad room, not a word nor a peep; the floor was covered almost entirely in blood, and the rest of the detectives and officers tried their best to try and recuperate – especially after what had just happened. Now in the absence of Captain Cragen, Sergeant Munch took things over while he was away, hoping that this doesn't become any more serious as it already is.

_Meanwhile_, was instantly being driven to the hospital by paramedics, after she was shot twice in the chest. It wasn't the first time that she was shot, unfortunately. At this point, she had nothing else to fear – but death. Aside from the paramedics, accompanying her was Detective Stabler, Sergeant Tutuola, and Captain Cragen, who were trying to make sure that she was okay and that she was comfortable, if anything.

Suzaku was still with her, but he was unable to see her wounded body. He couldn't bare to see her like this. Among everyone, it seems that he was the most affected. Soon as they arrived as the hospital, the paramedics quickly rushed Alex inside, where they were assisted by doctors and nurses. These people were trained to handle such situations like this, which was why they worked effortlessly to try and keep her alive.

They had to rip open her blouse in order to tend to her bullet wounds, they were fast yet incredibly careful with her, as one mistake may cost Alex her life. However, to the disdain of the doctors and paramedics, things became much worse. One of the machines started make a beeping noise, which only meant one thing – _Alex had no pulse_. They scrambled to try and revive her, using any method possible to try and restart her heart. Apparently, time was not her friend at the moment. They could only do what they are capable of.

The four were still following them, hearing the tone as well; Elliot yelled out to them, "What's going on? Is she alright?"

"Detective Cabot is slipping into cardiac arrest. We need to perform on her right away!" said one of the doctors.

Suzaku couldn't really say much in the ambulance but stopped and pleaded to them, "Please save her."

"We'll do our best to save her."

They had no other choice but to watch as they carried her inside, in hopes that they could try and bring her back. But there was no guarantee that they could save her. All that they could do is hope for a miracle, but the doctors are hoping for that themselves. _It has been over four hours,_ as Suzaku, Elliot and Fin waited for someone to come inside to see if they succeeded. The two detectives could see how depressed Suzaku was at that moment, they couldn't imagine what he was feeling right now, and hoped that he wasn't holding it against them or himself.

They tried to say something to him, he wanted to say something to them too. But given the circumstances, it was better if none of them said a word. It's not like they can calm him down. It was 7 pm in the evening, as they continued waiting for someone to try and give them an update, and all they wondered was, _Were they still working on her? Or have they given up?_ Or worse,_ Has __she__ given up?_ That was for them to find out.

One of the surgeons walked out, covered in the detective's blood, and stood in front of them. All three of them got up, looking to hear the news. He did not say anything, but directed them inside. Their hearts started beating fast, hoping that when they see Alex, she won't be under a sheet. Following him for what was three to seven minutes, he directed them inside. Fortunately for them, _she was alive. _Her heart was beating, she was breathing – barely, but they had to ask.

"Is she okay?" asked Sergeant Tutuola.

"She's okay. For now that is." replied the surgeon, "She is currently on a medical ventilator, or a respirator if you like to call it that. We were able to get her breathing again and her pulse back almost to normal. As far as walking up, we can't determine when she will ever wake up. Probably when her wounds have healed, or upon her own power."

"So what are the chances that she doesn't make it?" Elliot asked him.

"She is currently in stable, but critical condition. We don't fully anticipate her dying, but all we can hope for is that she can make a full recovery."

"What about her wounds?"

"Fortunately, neither of the two bullets hit anything vital. Or in other words, missed her vital organs. The first bullet went through her shoulder, and the other managed to miss her heart. We don't know how, but all we know is that she is incredibly lucky to be alive right now. She needs someone right now. Should I call her next of kin? Like parents, spouse, relatives?"

Elliot explained to him, "Alex's parents are gone. She has no known siblings, she's not married or have any children. As far as other relatives go, we're unsure if she has any available ones for contact."

"Well in that case, we'll monitor her for a while and contact you when there is a change in her condition."

"Thank you." Fin told the surgeon. He and Elliot walked out for a bit and noticed that Suzaku was gone. Guessing by the nature of the situation, he didn't want to see his only current friend in the state that she was. It was way too hard for him to handle. They left the hospital, leaving him there, so they could get back to the squad room.

* * *

_Later that evening_, the SVU squad room was trying to clean up the mess – both figuratively and literally. Everyone was hoping to hear what happened to her, and as Elliot and Fin returned to the precinct, they could easily tell how somber things were that evening. Aside from the men and women in uniform at the hospital that came for her, others waited at the squad room, hoping that the detective is currently okay. Seemed that the squad room was the most heart stricken.

The floor was no longer entirely covered in her blood, yet you could still see some wipe marks. They tried to clean it up, which explained why the squad smelled odd. As mentioned earlier, Munch remained there up until Cragen returned, which of course he did. He would rather be back at work, than to see one of his own die. He saw the two detectives returning from his office, so he walked out and greeted his detectives:

"Hey Fin, Elliot? What's the news on Detective Cabot?"

"She's doing alright. But they basically told us that she is still in critical condition." Fin explained, "There's no telling when she'll wake up."

"So she's fine?"

"Um. Not _that_ fine, captain." Elliot chimed in, "Her wounds are serious, but she's breathing. However, she's also unresponsive. We're just waiting to see what else happens."

Seeing how it was only the two detectives that returned, Cragen had to ask them, "Detectives, where is Suzaku? Is he still at the hospital?"

"Well the thing about that, captain." Elliot tried to explain, however he gave up and truthfully said, "We don't know where he is."

"So you two lost track of him?"

"Maybe he didn't want to be there." Fin assumed, "He seemed so distraught when I last looked at him. Perhaps he didn't want to see her like that."

"Seems as though he might be taking it the hardest."

"Alex meant a lot to him, captain. She was practically a mother to him."

"Is that so?" Cragen inquired; unbeknownst to his detectives, he might be the only person who fully understands their friendship, "Well in that case, I think it is safe to assure that their relationship was, in no way, inappropriate."

"What made you assume that their friendship was in any way inappropriate?" asked the sergeant, in which he turned over and looked at Elliot. He didn't know what he was trying to imply, but his best bet was to deny – even if he didn't say anything.

"I'm not sure what talking about. I've never said anything like that." He told both Fin and their captain, "Anyways, where's Euphemia? I want to have a little talk with her."

"Just as long as you don't injure her. Barba already has a tight case against her, don't ruin it." Cragen told him; he turned over to Sergeant Munch and yelled out, "Munch! Transfer the prisoner into interrogation. Bring one of the officers with you."

"Yes captain." Munch replied, leaving his desk and went to the jail cells. He turned around, back at the two detectives and asked them.

"Now, if and when Barba or the defense calls you two in as witnesses, please go over it with me so we all know we saw the same thing."

"Yeah, because we know that any defense attorney would bend and twist the truth." Elliot said, "Even if there were like a hundred witnesses."

Suddenly, Munch returned with a amount of urgency. Whatever it may be, it might not be good. He walked over them and exclaimed, "Captain, we have a huge problem."

Elliot, Fin and Captain Cragen looked at him with concern, there believed that there was no way that anything could go wrong. _But when they went to the cell_, they were in disbelief of what they had come across. They stared at a jail cell that accompanied the prisoner Euphemia, just one thing – _she wasn't there._ All that was left was an empty, open jail cell and a wounded officer who was guarding her.

The veteran uniformed officer was lying on the ground, bloodied as he was stabbed multiple times. Fortunately, he was still alive but it didn't help the fact that Euphemia was gone, and his keys were missing as well. They went and called for the paramedics – again, to try and avoid another tragedy like earlier that day.

Elliot went on one knee, and asked him, "What happened here, officer?"

"I don't know." said the weak and wounded officer, "All I remember was she called me over, and then she pulled out a small knife. She just kept stabbing me, until she grew bored so she stole the keys and escaped."

"When was this?" Cragen asked him.

"Nearly two hours ago."

_And with just a simple turn, things have spiraled out of control._ It was nearly _9 pm_ that evening and news of this has already reached _One Police Plaza_, who not only heard of the incidents involving both the police officer and Detective Cabot, but also heard that the perpetrator had evaded the entire precinct and escaped. This was urgent because given her nature, she could be a danger to the citizens of New York. Hopefully, they could minimize the count to only two.

It did not take very long for the brass to show up in the SVU squad room, and consistently bust the chops of both the detectives and Captain Cragen. But much to their chagrin, the _Chief of Detectives_ came to deal with this. Judging from his appearance, this was not going to end well.

He looked around the place and asked Captain Cragen, "Could you explain how your squad managed to let someone who injured two officers escape?"

"I don't know how she managed to get past my people, but what I can tell you is that our number one goal is to capture her."

"Before we do that. Explain to me? Where was Detective Stabler and Sergeant Tutuola?"

"They were at the hospital, awaiting the news on the condition of Detective Alexandra Cabot."

"And where was Sergeant Munch?" he asked him, "Is it my attention that you left him here to supervise the squad, during your absence?"

"Yes, I was in charge. But neither I or anyone else here, heard or saw anything suspicions." Munch told him.

"Then why is she gone?"

"Are we really getting into this? We have to find her right now!"

"Don't worry about that for now. All you people need to know is, you let this woman escape and possibly endangered the public. _You_ people are now responsible in her escape and will see to it that she is captured. Or else, I will see to it that you all lose your shields."

"Instead of threatening us and my squad," Cragen yelled out, "Perhaps you should take a moment to realize that we acknowledge that she is dangerous, which makes this all the more urgent. We need to find her right now. If the people at One PP are really concerned about the people, then go out to the media and warn them. As for capturing her, that is our job. I may be out of line, but we are wasting valuable time standing her and talking while a potential killer is still out there."

"Fine, captain. We'll warn them, but you must find her before there are any other victims."

He left with nothing else to say, but as for Captain Cragen and his detectives, they may have been annoyed and frustrated, but time was too valuable to waste. They managed to keep calm as Cragen ordered, "Fin, Elliot? Go back to the hospital and keep an eye on Alex. Meanwhile, Munch will lead the search for Euphemia."

"Understood, captain." Munch replied, then told him, "By the way, what about Kallen?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The red headed girl. Suzaku's ex-girlfriend. She's still here and apparently, she hasn't been taking this very well either."

Cragen sighed and told them, "I'll watch her, but you need to operate fast."

The three scrambled out, with two of them going back to the hospital while the other went to find Euphemia. Meanwhile, as for Captain Cragen, he had the unsatisfactory pleasure of looking after Kallen, who was, for some reason, still in the precinct. Just like Suzaku, she couldn't get the image out of her head.

Kallen was sitting down on one of the couches, in the room just nearby his office. He walked in and she showed a level of interest when he walked in. Knowing how she witnessed a detective get shot, he'd rather handle it as gingerly as possible. Cragen didn't sit down like her but stood up, looking down at the red headed girl.

"So? How are you feeling right now?"

"You wanna know how I'm feeling? I'll tell you how I'm feeling." Kallen told him, with rage in her voice. To his surprise, she got up and suddenly slapped him. She would yell out, "What the hell kind of captain are you? How could you let this happen?! That girl is still out there and you're trying to cover it up as nothing."

"That is not our intention." He told her.

"Then explain! Why isn't she behind bars, where she deserves? Instead she's out there laughing her ass off because you jerks won't do you job right! Now give me a reason to stop busting your chops? Tell me something that I can believe instead of just gingerly bullsh-"

"Now you listen here!" Cragen yelled out, immediately cutting off her sentence. He was in no way amused. "Now I may have to deal with that feeble minded crap from that blowhard, but don't think for one second that you can work up the balls to criticize my unit, and how we operate. We do a fine job here, something that you may never understand."

"But wait-" Kallen replied, but he interrupted her and continued.

"I don't want to hear it! Rather than blame me or my squad for letting her go, let me remind you that there is a detective that fighting for her life because she stepped in and save your boyfriend. Or should I say _ex-boyfriend_. Now think a little more about her, instead of thinking of yourself and passing the buck on this squad. And that is how I feel, young lady."

She was left speechless, it seemed that he got her to the point where she was left in tears. Clearly, Kallen was upset in some other way. Having to see a person risk their life like that was something she was not accustomed too. If anything, the very image of Alex wounded and near death, was an image she was unable to get out of her head. Though she was distraught, she was also angered and frustrated, which she recently took out on their captain.

Now even more upset, Kallen sat back down on the couch, trying to hold back tears. In her mind, she tried very hard to keep herself strong but now wasn't the time. Cragen looked down at the red head, simmering down after his rant. Seeing how much pain she was in, indicated that he may have been too out of line. He didn't always yell at civilians, the only people he has ever raised his voice at was his detectives. This whole situation was already taking its toll.

Cragen sat down on the table, in front of her, trying to comfort her. He realized that he may have gone too far, so he asked her, "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not." she nodded, with tears in her eyes.

"Look, I sincerely apologize for my words. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you. But realize that this squad is trying to deal with this the best way we can. The least we can do is help you through it."

"I'm not upset about what you said." Kallen told him, "It's just-"

She couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence, yet Cragen knew why she was upset. He asked her with concern, "Young lady, tell me why you're upset? Do you blame yourself for what happened? Talk to me."

"I just feel like this is all my fault." she said.

"Explain to me why?"

Kallen sighed and explained, "I tried so hard... to take that gun out of her hand. But I failed. I failed and now, someone is possibly about to die because of it."

"I'm sorry you feel this way, but remember this." Cragen told her, "You risked your life to try and save him. Many people wouldn't ever do such a thing, but you stepped up and tried to stop her the best way you could. Even though you didn't succeed nor were you able to prevent Detective Cabot from risking _her_ life, the act itself was incredibly brave."

"I understand. Thanks, cap-" Kallen said, but was suddenly cut off when she felt queasy. Cragen didn't know what was going on, but judging from her expression, she felt like she was going to vomit. She tried her best to finish her sentence, "Oh god. I-I want too... Oh god."

Cragen immediately picked up a nearby waste bucket and gave it to her. Just in time of course, as she began vomiting out something. He didn't know what was wrong, but could only watch as she continued to get it all out. She was breathing heavily, and was hyperventilating; he believed that she was incredibly sick.

After a several something minutes, Cragen walked out. Soon after, he was approached by Sergeant Munch, who looked to give him an update. Noticing how he was in a rush, Munch asked, "Where are you going, captain?"

"I need to pick up a few things. But in the meantime, I need you to check up on her periodically while I'm gone."

"Sure thing, but don't you want to hear what's going on first?"

"It will have to wait a little while. I'll be right back."

* * *

_**-Meanwhile-**_

_Back at the hospital_, Suzaku was previously sitting alone, trying to process the last several hours. He didn't want to speak to the detectives about what happened, because it would only remind him of the fact that he is still alive – at Alex's expense. He left with Fin and Elliot without notice, and since then, he has wandered around the hospital aimlessly and depressed. He has never felt this way before. His mind was all mixed up and scattered.

His current behavior caught the concern of some of the doctors and employees, wondering if he is either lost, or creeping around. He was unaware of the fact that Alex is still alive, and the two detectives were back in the hospital. He kept asking himself very random questions – clearly he didn't have his head on correctly. Nurses and doctors kept asking him where he was going, but walked past them without a response. This drew concern around the hospital, as one nurse asked a guard to watch him.

Over the past hour, they assumed that he was a mental patient that walked out, but that wasn't the case, judging by the way he was dressed. After finally deciding to stop walking around the place like a creeper, he searched around for an office. Fortunately for him, he knew just one person in the entire hospital that he could talk too. He just hoped that he wasn't too late.

He walked over to one of the offices, and saw a woman preparing to leave. He knew that woman anywhere – _she was Lelouch's mother, Marianne._ He opened the door, slowly just to see what she was doing. He spoke out to her, "Lady Marianne?"

She turned around and saw Suzaku standing in front of the door. Thought she was ready to leave, Marianne walked over to him and happily greeted, "Suzaku Kururugi, oh I'm so happy to see you!"

She happily gave him a hug, which he could hardly return. Marianne looked at him and saw nothing but sorrow in his eyes, she knew that something was wrong. And how couldn't she figure it out, she's raised him for the past nine years.

Marianne brushed away his hair and asked, "Is there something wrong?"

He sighed deeply, walking past her and sat down. Things were difficult for him to explain, so he told her straight-forward, "Lady Marianne, things so far haven't been so great. In fact, it has been horrible."

"Hm. I understand." Marianne nodded, "Things have been pretty crazy recently. Not long ago, a detective was brought in here after she was shot twice and from what I hear she is in critical condition."

"Yeah, I already know. Trust me."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

Suzaku raised his head up and told her, "Her name is Alexandra Cabot. She was my friend. She risked her own life to save mine."

She gasped in shock and expressed her condolences, "Oh my god. I'm so sorry for you, Suzaku. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just don't know where to go."

"Was she really that important to you?" she inquired.

"Yes she was. In some ways, she was more like a mother figure to me."

"Oh was she?"

He looked up at Marianne and told her, "I'm saying that I don't appreciate what you've done for me, it's just-"

"No need to explain yourself, Suzaku." Marianne interrupted, "I understand that no matter how hard I try, to you I'm still Lelouch's mother. I suppose that's fair, you never knew your mother and I tried to give you what you didn't have. I'm not saying I'm insulted, I saying that you deserve a person whom you can also look up too."

"I suppose you're right."

"Besides, I'm assuming that she is a good influence on you. I only did so much. But what I don't understand is, why are you here instead of being by her side?"

"I don't know." he sighed.

"Don't give me that. I've watched you since you were nine. If she means so much to you, why won't you be there for her?"

"It's difficult. I just don't know what to tell her."

Marianne walked over to Suzaku, pressing him against her chest. She whispered to him, "I know you feel so conflicted. I can only say that you shouldn't be afraid. The fact that you're alive, is probably all that is important to her. Don't you agree?"

"I understand, Lady Marianne."

"You've never changed one bit. I suppose that alright." she smiled, "Now go and be there for her."

Suzaku spared no time and exited her office. He knew there was a reason why he came to her whenever he was down. Marianne watched as he went back to find her, she was proud of him to say the least. He searched all around the hospital this time, looking for where she was staying. Since he didn't stick around, the search would be difficult.

* * *

_The following day_, the search for Euphemia proved to be a tough task. The search team, led by Sergeant Munch, has looked effortlessly for her but the search has escalated well into the next evening, and have received no success nor results so far. Hours have gone by, sleep has been substituted with coffee and it was clear that the detectives and the officers are completely worn down. As for the officer that was wounded while guarding her, he was doing alright.

But regardless of how he was feeling, they still needed to find her without another person getting hurt. Cragen stopped by and checked on his people, and he was appalled by how tired and run down they were – it was already taking a toll on them. Now it has been more than 24 hours since her escape and they have officially run out of options, so in an attempt to aid themselves, they called in an extra set of hands to help with the search.

ADA Rafael Barba walked with Captain Cragen, as he explained the situation to him, leaving out no details. Barba asked Captain Cragen, "So you people can't find her so now you call on your ADA to help search for her? Seems pretty desperate, captain."

"We know, counselor. But my men and women are tired and we need an extra pair of hands to help." Cragen replied.

"I'm not sure how I can help you, captain. What about Stabler and Tutuola?"

"They are still at the hospital, monitoring and guarding Detective Cabot. So far, it has been just us."

"And how has that worked well for you?"

Cragen stopped walking and told their ADA, "Look, I know it sounds desperate turning to you for help. But help us help you, because you're gonna be the one who will handle this case. All we're asking for is a little help, that is all we need from you, counselor."

"I suppose you may have a point. Sure, I'll try and help you guys."

"That's all I can ask for." Cragen nodded, then turned over to Munch for an update, "Anything good, Munch?"

Munch got up and explained the details, "We're tracking her cell phone, bank accounts, anything that may be linked to her. However, we recently found that she made an transaction on an ATM somewhere just outside of Midtown."

"How long since the transaction?" Barba asked the sergeant.

"Unfortunately, more than an three hours ago so she must be long gone."

"So where do we go from here? Do we keep going back and fourth or go back to square one?" Cragen asked them.

"Captain, I don't think we should start over. We can find her, but hopefully within the next hour."

"Well no matter how we do it, we should gather a trail over the last 24 hours. If that will help."

"Maybe you should canvas the area where Euphemia used that ATM." Barba suggested, "Perhaps then you'll be able to find her."

Then he heard the phone ringing nearby. He looked at them both, wondering if either one was going to pick it up, but Barba walked over instead. As for Munch and Cragen, they continued to mull over their next available plan.

"Now it is possible that she may be searching for Alex or Suzaku?" Munch inquired.

"It is possible, that is why we have patrol at Mercy waiting to see if she makes an appearance, but she probably wouldn't waste her time."

As they thought out their next move, a shine of light beamed down on them finally as Barba returned with some important news. He walked over to them and told them, "We got a tip. I just got off the phone, patrol got a tip of a suspicious woman with pink hair just five blocks away from a nearby bodega."

This news immediately turned the landscape over in their favor. As he told them the address, Cragen rushed out the squad room, telling them, "Okay. Munch, you tell patrol to tail her. Make sure they give out updates on her. I'm gonna go to the hospital and tell Elliot and Fin."

There was absolutely no time to waste as this may mark the end of the search. With Captain Cragen gone once again, they were left to handle things; and all they could hope for was that this opportunity does not turn around on them. That's the last thing they need after 24 restless hours.

_Meanwhile, at the hospital_, Elliot and Fin stayed with Alex for almost an entire day. Though they weren't as tired as their colleagues back at the office, they maintained a high level of concern as to when she may possibly wake up. But it wasn't like it was going to be easy; given the nature of her injury, there was no telling when she'll ever open her eyes. Maybe now, or possibly never. They were given direct orders from their captain to guard her, if or when Euphemia decides to pay her a visit.

They took shifts all throughout this period, rotating between Elliot resting whist Fin kept watch, and so fourth. They have never had to guard anyone continuously for as long as they have, but for now, they did not wish to take any chances. This time, Fin was watching her while Elliot was away – he left to fetch them both some food, since they haven't ate much since they've returned. As he waited for Elliot to return, Fin looked up at the clock and watched it tick.

As for Suzaku, he returned to the hospital after he decided to go home and work up some courage to go and see Alex. He needed time to relax and assure that he keeps his sanity intact; but now he had the courage to go back and confront her for the first time. One of the nurses led him to her room, leaving him on his own. Suzaku looked down, not even looked in the window; something was preventing him from walking any further.

He turned his head to the wall, to try and process his thoughts. This was coincidentally about the same time Elliot returned, with some food for him and Fin. He walked in, noticing how Fin was watching the clock; he looked up at the wall, and back at his current partner. In an attempt to catch his attention, Elliot said to him:

"Hey, Fin? What are you doing?"

"Just looking at the time, I guess." he replied.

He thought that was weird of him to say, but Elliot shrugged and gave him some food. Sitting back down just nearby Alex's hospital bed, he asked him, "So how is Alex doing? Any better?"

"No changes as of yet."

Elliot stared at a barely breathing Alex and sighed, "I'm starting to worry that she will never recover from this."

"Elliot! Don't say things like that!"

"But what if she doesn't!? She's been through this before, and was lucky to survive. But now, I don't know. It may sound terrible of me, but who knows what might happen. But I suppose we should have more faith in her. Alex would want that from us."

"I guess you're right, El."

Elliot nodded in agreement, and asked him again, "So? Where is Suzaku? You seen him anywhere?"

Fin looked over him and noticed Suzaku peeking through the window; this would answer his question, "He's right there, in the window." He pointed at Suzaku, in which Elliot turned around and saw just a glance of him; but he pulled away and started to walk off. Elliot got out of the chair and rushed out into the hallway, trying to catch him.

Elliot managed to catch him just in time, yelling out, "Hey! Wait a minute!"

Quickly, Suzaku stopped walking and turned around, facing Elliot. He had nothing to say to the detective, he didn't want to say anything to him. But walked closer to him and asked, "Yes, detective?"

"Why are you running away?" Elliot asked.

He looked down and answered, "I don't know, detective."

"Hey, hey!" he shouted out, causing Suzaku to raise his head back up, "Talk to me. I need to know what is wrong with you. Now what are you running from?"

He looked at the room window, and back at Elliot, telling him, "I can't... I can't see her like this. The image of her nearly dying is glued in my head, and whenever I look at her, I see someone who tried to sacrifice their life, for my sake. I don't know why she would do something like that, but what I know is, I feel as if this is all my fault."

Elliot was not interested in Suzaku's self-loathing. Nobody should blame themselves like he is right now; which was why Elliot placed a hand on his shoulder and explained to him, "Now listen here, I don't want to hear some lame ass crap about how this is all your fault. I'm aware that she meant a lot, but do you really think she would want you to blame yourself for what happened?"

"I don't think so."

"Exactly. She wouldn't want that." Elliot said, "Now, I don't understand why she would be friends with someone like you. I don't think I'll ever understand your friendship. But allow me to clarify something with you: I've known her longer than you ever will, she is someone who has dealt with me and my ex-partner's crap for years. It was not until she started working with us as a detective, was when I realized how brave she really is. I wished I realized that sooner."

"I understand." he nodded.

"I'm not finished. Now as far as saving another person's life, she would do it a thousand times. But for you, she'd do it a thousand more." Elliot told him, "I know Cabot. If she had the chance to save you, even if it meant she'd be putting _her_ life in danger, she would definitely do it. And more importantly, she would ask for nothing but your gratitude. But now, all she needs right now, is you."

His words were sincere and directly accurate. Suzaku understood what he meant and realized what was really important right now. She needed her friend more than anyone – and Suzaku was willing to set all his fears aside to be with her. Meanwhile, they were caught by surprise when Captain Cragen arrived suddenly at the hospital.

"Detective Stabler, we have some news." he told him.

Elliot turned around and asked his captain, "What's the matter, captain?"

Hearing their captain's name, Fin walked out the room and chimed in, "Captain, what are you doing here?"

"That's not important. We got a tip from patrol, they spotted Euphemia and she is only blocks away from a nearby bodega." Cragen revealed to the detectives, "We'll be joining Sergeant Munch, as patrol is tailing her giving us periodic updates."

"Understood, captain." Fin nodded in agreement. As he prepared to get out there, Elliot stopped them and asked:

"Wait? What about Alex? Aren't we supposed to watch her?"

Suddenly, this brought conflict. However, Cragen looked over Elliot's shoulder and saw Suzaku standing by. He would answer the detective, "How about him over there?"

Fin and Elliot turned around and looked at Suzaku, who said in disbelief, "What? Me? Aren't they more suited to watch her?"

"I need my detectives, young man. Besides, she could probably need your company right about now. Now come on, you two."

Fin and Elliot did not wish to go against their captain's wishes, so they headed off. Elliot looked back at Suzaku, as he was concerned that he may not go through with it. Fin also carried an amount of concern regarding Suzaku but was also concerned with capturing Euphemia. Now that he is all alone, he stood right by the window, this time hoping to work up the courage to walk inside. _But who knows how long that may take_.

_Not much time passed_, as they rode with Captain Cragen, he gave them the full details that he chose not reveal in front of Suzaku. Sergeant Munch was already there, as well as backup. Although Euphemia wasn't exactly at the bodega, she was in the vicinity. Munch informed them of an ambush, if or when she enters the shop. They were specialists when it came to operations like this, and hopefully, this would not blow up in their faces.

Patrol officers continued to trail her, using a plain looking vehicle. She did not notice a thing as she calmly entered the shop. They saw her walk in as Cragen, Elliot and Fin were just outside and out of her sight. She carried a smile on her face, quite full of herself. Now there was no telling why she would walk into one of these places, but only she knew what she wanted from that place. And the detectives and the rest of the police officers outside would find out.

Euphemia hummed a peaceful tune to herself as she searched around, looking for supplies. The first thing she grabbed, was a roll of duct tape. Then she would pick up a rope, then a few utensils – none of which were knives. She grabbed an array of different tools, which started to concern the shopkeeper that was sitting by the desk. He (and the cops) watched Euphemia read the label on a bottle of sleeping supplements, and included it with the other suspicions items.

Munch tried make sure that she wouldn't notice him. He would give out a signal to the detectives outside, while Euphemia placed all the items on the counter. The shopkeeper looked at her in distress, not because of the items she had picked out, but by her demeanor. That was all the more reasons to panic. The way she smiled at him, the way she looked into his eyes, she could sense that he was uncomfortable, giving her the opportunity to manipulate him.

She asked the shopkeeper with a straight face, "How much do I owe you?"

He had some chills, he did not want to sell these items to her. In an attempt to get her out of there, he told her, "I reserve my right to refuse service. Now if you'll please leave my store..."

"Do you really wish not to serve me?" she inquired, lifting up her shirt, she revealed a knife. Now he knew that he was in danger. Euphemia smiled at him and said, "I guess we're in agreement then."

That is where Munch unveiled himself and called out, "Excuse me? Euphemia?"

Things suddenly turned around, as Munch would smile at her while she would looked back at him in distress. Instinctively, she bolted out the bodega – however, they were anticipating that. Instantly, she was confronted by Detective Stabler, Sergeant Tutuola and Captain Cragen. Elliot, however, being the only one holding his gun. She looked around, now with no where to run as officers surrounded her, all holding guns. Clearly, she couldn't fight them all.

"Where did you go, Euphemia? We've been searching for you." Munch remarked; but she would take a chance against the three, running towards in an attempt to run right through them. But Fin stopped her, tackling her to the ground.

She struggled to try and break free from Fin, whom was handcuffing her as Elliot chanted out, "You're under arrest for the attempted murders of Officer Shawn Graham and Detective Alexandra Cabot..."

While Fin lifted her off the ground, carrying her out, Elliot continued to read her Miranda rights, "...You have the right to remain silent, anything you say will be used against you in the court of law. If you cannot afford an attorney, one may be appointed to you."

"Do you understand these rights?" Cragen finished.

"Don't worry. I'll be out soon." she grinned. Even despite the fact she was apprehended, she was still incredibly cocky.

* * *

_As the detectives captured Euphemia, back at the hospital_, Suzaku took a while to work up the courage to walk inside Alex's hospital room, but managed to walk in after taking his good time. He was afraid more than anything, as he was all alone with her. He watched her from afar, realizing that she is still breathing. He watched her pulse, which was fine. There was no reason whatsoever for him not to walk over and greet his friend, she was right there but couldn't think of anything to say.

Suzaku tried to build up his composure, ease the feeling inside his head and try his best to calm himself down. Anxiety was one of the key factors, afraid that he might do something wrong or worse, she would die in his hands. He closed his eyes, tried to convince himself that there was nothing to fear, that everything would be okay, and pretend that she is sleeping. Suzaku opened his eyes, noticing that he's inched a bit closer to her bed.

He walked slowly, but closer to her bed. He took it one foot at a time, and focused on his feet going forward instead of him getting close to Alex. He raised his head back up, and _there he was, right beside her._ He watched her as she was breathing through a respirator, he saw how still and possibly cold she was. He tried to hold his tears, and just tried to keep himself calm. Suzaku felt like touching her, to see what her temperature was. Who knows if that would mean anything?

He pulled up a chair next to her and sat down. For about a few minutes or so, he just stared at her. But he would reach over and touch her hand, as he said, "Alex, can you hear me? Please let me know if you can, because I want you to hear this."

Alex showed no sign whatsoever, but nevertheless, he told her, "Alex? I know I'm a little late being here and I hope that you could forgive me. I don't know what else to tell you; I don't know where to begin, but I want you to know this: You mean the world to me, you care more about me than anyone else has. It was not until I met you was when I figured out that my life can easily fall apart. I've had it rough recently, and you've carried me through it. I don't know if you can hear me, but I hope you hear this."

Suzaku then grabbed her hand, and inched closer to her ear, "You're my best friend. Perhaps the only friend I have right now. And all I want to tell you, is that... that I thank you for saving my life. I don't know if you were obligated to or that you really wanted too but, I'm incredibly grateful to have such a great friend like you. I hope you understand that."

Then tears started to raining down his face, as he whispered in her ear, "I love you, Alexandra."

He would proceed to brush away the hair from her ear and apply a kiss above her right ear, the same thing she did not long ago. _He remembered it, even in his sleep_. Suzaku placed his head next to hers and started crying; and from that moment, it was clear that he was grateful to have a friend like Alex. His last words, sincere as they were, were not romantically powered, but were merely a sign of appreciation and respect for her. Nothing more or less.

Suzaku freed one of his hands and used it to pin their heads together against his forehead, still sobbing. Then he felt a light squeeze, he looked down and was in shock. _Her hand was squeezing his – she is awake._

* * *

**End of Chapter Twelve**

**_48 days since the last chapter of this series, hopefully this lived up to expectations. If I wasn't able to do so, then I did not do my job. Last words: thank you for at least giving it a chance. Even if you never heard of either of these shows._  
**


End file.
